Abstersion
by SevFanFictions
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE: After six generations of isolation from wizarding society a member of the mysterious, highly-traditional, and pureblood Snape family emerges at Hogwarts. To begin school at the age of sixteen is already a challenge but what happens when a certain red-head enters his life, turning it upside-down; forcing him to compromise everything he and his family stand for?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing created and or mentioned, by J.K. Rowling, in the books of Harry Potter. This story is a product intended for enjoyment not financial gain.

**Rating: Mature  
**Language Content; Sexual Content; Child Abuse; Implied Rape; Incest

* * *

". . .I don't care who his family is Superintendent. I will not turn any child away from this school. Especially one with circumstances such as Severus Snape," Albus Dumbledore explained calmly, his half-moon spectacles resting on the edge of his nose while his eyes twinkled above the frames like two setting suns.

"Listen to me Albus," Began Leon Gilligan, the superintendent of The United Kingdom magical education reform and maintenance department. "He isn't just one of those snot-nosed-blood-supremacists that we allow to roam these halls year in and year out. This is a _Snape_ we're talking about! This is the pureblood family who placed themselves into isolation over six generations ago based on the sole passing of The Muggle Equal Rights Act of 1803!"

"I do believe it was the passing of The Muggle Born Alliance Act a few years later in 1806 that sent that particular family into isolation," Dumbledore corrected him kindly, those twinkling eyes ever penetrating.

"Which ever act, Albus! They're depraved! Have you _heard_ the rumors that circulate about that lot? They say the father, Tobias, takes Black A-"

"I'm well aware of the rumors that circulate about the Snape family, Leon" Dumbledore interrupted quickly, not having any tolerance to hear the gossip of the Snape family again and again. He had heard nothing else since Monday last: the day he announced to the school board that the arrival of one sixth year, Severus Snape, was imminent come the following week.

"The rumors that circulate about that family are the very reason we must go ahead and accept this child into this school. He's lived a hard life no doubt and will be in dire need of guidance," Dumbledore said as he stood from his desk revealing his brilliant turquoise robes.

"To the devil with guiding him! That boy has to be evil to the core! Mark my words, Albus. And then there's this Dark Lord rising to power its just—I do hope you know what you're doing," he said looking quite anxious, eying Dumbledore cautiously as he twirled his bowler hat nervously in his hands.

"As a matter of fact Superintendent, I have never felt more confident. I believe young Mr. Snape has a need to be at Hogwarts far greater than any other student here presently. That if he doesn't attend his life will be in terrible jeopardy. In lamest terms his well-being hangs in the balance," Dumbledore relayed. There was no real evidence but a simple aura about The Headmaster. An aura of knowing, as if he knew exactly how events would unfold.

**. . .**

The news of an emerging Snape had raced through the magical community like a fire consuming a dry meadow. The inevitable end of not having seen a soul of that bloodline in over a century stirred much commotion among the common magical family. Especially the common pureblood family. Who's social class had always considered the gesture the Snapes set with their isolation in the highest regard. Not all found their controversial idealism acceptable. The reputation of said family was less than immaculate among those who they would consider blood traitors and mudbloods. Being peppered with the whispers of deep-rooted prejudices, dark magic, mental instability, drug abuse, and pureblood mania, they were the type of people many mothers would instruct their children to avoid.

The whispers that were seeping through the cracks of the communities didn't fail to ooze through the halls of Hogwarts. Not only was his arriving in sixth year and two weeks into term an anomaly but the expected buzz over the return of the Snapes was also alive in the corridors. Gossip flying rapidly, passing from friend ground to friend group, staff to student, house elf to ghost until the formidable Thursday when he was destined to arrive. Whether you were a Hogwarts student, a family who valued the Snape's ideas, or a family who didn't the return of such a mystery was enough to cause at least mild curiosity. This was an opportunity to erase the false rumors and embrace the true. This was an opportunity for answers—but for Severus Snape it was simply an opportunity.

At mid morning Severus stepped off the train that had been arranged especially for him. He inhaled deeply of his new surroundings, his eyes surveying the unfamiliar wilderness before him. He could see the castle in the distance and was unexpectedly impressed with the sheer size. His stomach gave a tiny flop as the concept of supply and demand entered his mind. To supply a building of such a magnificent size the demand would have to be massive. There were _a lot _of children here and Severus had absolutely no experience in interacting with his peers. Or anyone for that matter.

He stood there awkwardly, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He looked down the platform to the right: no one. His head shifted to look to the left: no one. Sighing in irritation he snapped his fingers causing his school trunk to levitate off the ground and follow his every step as he chose to walk towards the dirt path just ahead. Nerves pulled in his stomach as he walked, making him feel sick. His worries began to multiply as he continued on. What if this was the wrong place? Shouldn't there have been someone to meet him? Did they truly expect someone like Severus to know how to get to the castle on his own? He licked his lips anxiously looking about for any sign of a figure upon the horizon to escort him to the Hogwarts doors. As Severus walked further dread filled him. Just up ahead there was an enormous gate that gave no hope of climbing and even so, Severus was sure it was impregnated with defensive spells.

Another sigh fell from his lips as he kicked a pine cone at his feet. Watching it roll, it hit the base of a tree making a small crunching noise at its impact. Severus cleared his throat and looked back through the gate to where he saw a large shadow of a man standing at least ten feet tall walking down the path towards him. Severus drew his wand as his eyes became engaged and calculating. Giants were an unexpected surprise but Severus was certain he could handle it. One artery bursting curse and the giant would be on his knees, begging for mercy. As the figure drew nearer more detail came into view. A large scruffy beard with a mane to match, ripped and hole-covered boots, shabby tattered coat, and was that a—yes it was a beast; a dog trailing at his feet. Severus swallowed any left over apprehension and readied himself for a fight.

"I warn you Giant, I have a wand and an extensive knowledge of disfigurement jinxes I would come no closer if I were you!" Severus called as the unfamiliar man came within ear shot.

"You whaa'?" Came a scratchy and booming voice that made Severus' stomach vibrate. "Are ya Snape, Serverus Snape?"

". . .I am," Severus replied suspiciously, ignoring the mispronunciation of his first name. "Who might you be?" He asked, his wand still pointed avidly in the giant's direction.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys N' grounds 'ere at Hogwarts," he boomed proudly. "I'm s'posed ta be takin' yas up ta the castle—No need ta be scared, I won't bite cha," he added with a laugh as Severus showed no signs of moving. His wand still drawn at Hagrid's chest.

"I'm not _scared_," Severus spat as if repulsed by the idea. He lowered his wand slowly, his glare still intently focused on Hagrid. In his opinion it was just shy of ludicrous that they would allow a giant to be employed at Hogwarts. It was even more revolting that they didn't even seem to enforce any kind of hygiene regime or dress code for it.

"I'm not accustomed to fraternizing with giants, that's all," He concluded as Hagrid undid the latch to the gate, allowing the young wizard access.

"Yer' not accustomed ta fraternizing with anybody are ya?" His said with a chortle.

Severus did not laugh. A dark flash stabbed his eyes as he whipped around to face Hagrid once more. His glare increasing in intensity. He knew people would tease him if they knew about the way he was raised. He knew it would happen but he didn't think it would in the first five minutes.

"And what am I to understand by that?" Severus asked as if it were painful to stay cordial.

"I meant cha no offense lil' man," he said as he began to walk toward the castle.

"Giant!" Severus called. Although Hagrid had only taken a couple of steps Severus had to run to catch up to him. His floating trunk struggling to keep up with his burst of speed. "You never answered my question."

"I reckon I meant its common knowledge tha' ya Snapes keep ta yerselves,"

"You weren't ridiculing me then?" He asked shifting his eyes at the giant.

"No, no, no, I would never!" Hagrid said happily looking down at the scrawny boy who appeared to be satisfied with his reply. This was the first time he was able to observe the mysterious young wizard.

He stood up straight, very straight_—_almost _too_ straight. He walked with his head held high, but the confidence didn't seem to meet his eyes. Eyes that seemed too old for his face. It was as if his perceived certainly in himself was a mask to protect a weaker part of himself buried deep inside. His hair was long, black and sleek, tied back in a single low ponytail. He had already donned his Hogwarts uniform but Hagrid could guess that were he permitted to wear his own robes they would be quite old-fashioned. He was a pale fellow, painfully obvious he spent a lot of time indoors. This assumption was further confirmed by how soft his hands looked, void of any scaring or callous. Typical pampered Pureblood, probably never did a days hard labor in his life.

"Go on, Fang!" Hagrid commanded, sending his dog away before grabbing a large ring of keys from his belt loop. " There were once a time when ya was able to come to and fro through these doors," Hagrid explained to Snape as he searched for the proper key "Ya can't be too careful in these trying times though. Ya make no mistake of that."

As he waited for the doors to be unlocked Severus took a moment to crane his head to view the top of the porch. A bird had made its nest on one of the rafters above but seemed to have long since abandoned its home. The doors began to slowly creak open, drawing Severus' attention from the bird's nest to the delaying moment which he craved so fervently: entering Hogwarts. When the wood finally swooshed aside Severus was basking in the ambiance of a Hogwarts in full swing. It appeared to be passing period as Snape was lead up a flight of stairs sitting in the center of the room. It was all he could do to take in every aspect that crossed his path. The abundance of company manifested by the many who walked the halls, enchanted paper birds and airplanes floating above their heads, the sheer merriment of it all! Such things were foreign to Severus Snape.

The giant lead him to a secluded corridor to a gargoyle statue that sprang to life and jumped aside upon muttering the idiotic word of fudgesicle.

"Go'on up there, Headmaster Dumbledore will be waitin' fer ya," Hagrid beamed at him. "And welcome ter Hogwarts Serverus!"

"It's _Severus_," he snapped as he mounted the stairs towards the headmasters office. He didn't listen for a reply from the blundering giant but rather focused his attention on his new goal which was speaking to Headmaster Dumbledore. Oh, Severus had read books and books about this character. The ups and downs of his rise to power before destroying Grindelwald in a fierce duel. An interview with this wizard was more than he could have ever hoped for before his father made the hasty decision of sending him off to school. Now it seemed as if anything was possible. With three raps on the door he began his new life.

"Come in," came the calming voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Severus took a deep breath and exhaled before reaching for the knob and opening the door. The first thing Severus noticed was the abundance of ticking in his office. The old codger had at least twenty-five clocks splayed across his desk and appeared to be deep in thought over one. There were an assortment of artifacts and keepsakes on the shelves surrounding the office and Severus had to make an intentional effort to not go snooping straight away.

"Ah, Mr. Snape welcome! Come sit my boy, sit," he said fondly as he stood and gestured to the chair across from his clock covered desk.

"Thank you, Sir," Snape said, walking to the appointed chair with his trunk still trailing him incessantly. With a quiet snap of his fingers the trunk fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Please, do excuse these clocks. I'm right in the middle of a lengthy time study that I'm afraid must stay assembled until completion."

"May I ask your area of study?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Another time my dear, another time! There is simply too much to do today, so little time. We must get started," Dumbledore explained as he walked towards one of his many shelves to take a ratty old hat from a singular stand. "This is the sorting hat, my dear. I am unfamiliar with how much you know of our system here at Hogwarts but we take the liberty of sorting our pupils into one of four houses to promote comradery and healthy competition. This hat is what determines which student goes where. As I mentioned before there are four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. None better than the next."

"Mother told me I am to be in Slytherin," he said stubbornly as if he had no intention of putting the hat on his head.

"Well, we'll have you try the hat on and perhaps you will be placed into Slytherin," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"No_—_I'm to be placed into Slytherin," he reiterated hesitantly.

It was like he was torn between obeying his headmaster or obeying his parents. Dumbledore was not fooled by his persistence. He could see, quite clearly, the fear Severus harbored of disappointing or perhaps disobeying his parents. This was not banal teenage rebellion taking place, that much was certain. There were too many shadows in that boy's eyes for it to be so base. He placed the sorting hat on a stack of books that was close to him and folded his hands delicately before him before speaking.

"It is a common thing, Severus, for our parents to want us to follow in their footsteps. They wish to see you succeed where they've failed and walk the path of life as they did. It is unfortunate for those who cannot distinguish their own lives from their ancestors. I have found these people to suffer bitter disappointment from it. It's perfectly normal to want to please your mother and father, Severus, but you must also find ways to please yourself. I urge you to make your own choices, attempt your own endeavors, and become your own person. Your mother might have been an exceptional Slytherin, it's true but Severus might be better off in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. So, why don't you give the sorting hat a try and find out where _Severus_ belongs?" The Headmaster inquired as he took the hat from the stack of books and once again offered it to the young man.

Nobody had ever cared what Severus had wanted before, nobody had even asked. Nobody had ever been interested. He had always done what he was told and said 'thank you' for doing it. Then_—_this man comes along. This_ old_ man who, right off the bat and without even knowing him, offers him a chance to be well_—_himself. Severus stared at the hat with a weariness that seemed almost child-like before flickering his gaze back to Albus who was smiling encouragingly at him. His thin shoulders heaved up and down with an audible sigh as he again looked down at the hat before his long fingers curled around the fabric, slowly lifting it from The Headmaster's grasp.

"Go on, child don't be frightened," he said reassuringly, his eyes glittering with anticipation.

Severus swallowed hard and hesitantly placed the hat on the top of his head.

_"Well, I'll be,"_ whispered the hat in his ear, forcing Severus to suppress a startled jump. _"A Snape under my bonnet. I haven't sat upon one of you since the early 1800s. Yes, you possess all the keen dispositions and intellect as your ancestors before you. You lack a certain bristle I recall being associated with your bloodline, however. Very interesting— my first instinct is to put you in Ravenclaw__—_ but wait a moment—ah, and a Prince as well. Perhaps Slytherin would be best suited for your needs. I sense a lot of the cunning and ambition that is the prize of all born into the Prince bloodline. Yes, better make it—"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Severus felt the weight of the world being taken off his shoulders. Not only was he free to make his own decision and given the opportunity to forge his own path but he was still able to obey his parents. There would be no awkward discussion where he had to explain to them why he was placed into Hufflepuff over their preferred Slytherin. A shallow pride welled within his chest as he lifted the hat from his head and presented it back to The Headmaster.

"You see my boy? Nothing at all to worry about," he said kindly as he received the hat with gentle hands.

Severus smiled mechanically in return, seeing beyond the old man's kind words_—way beyond._ He saw disappointment. Faint, suppressed, but certainly-couldn't-be-anything-else disappointment. Severus was overwhelmed with the distinct impression that The Headmaster was hoping he would've been selected into a different house. He didn't want him to make his own choices. He wanted him to stray from his family's instruction. He wanted him to go against them simply because he didn't agree with the way they decided to live their lives. This old crank thought that he could just slyly manipulate him into betraying his mother and father? He would not be so easily fooled. His father had warned him about this phenomenon taking place. Just as quickly as he had trusted Albus Dumbledore when he entered his office, by the time he was leaving with the prefect of his house for the Slytherin common room he distrusted and resented his headmaster's very presence.

**. . .**

Severus and his trunk stood before the door of the boy's sixth year dormitory, the door looming over them like the gate to hell. With the desire for the room to be deserted in the forefront of his mind he turned the knob and walked into the room. To Severus' dismay there were three boys inside. One, who was large and muscular with short brown hair, seemed to be in the middle of changing his robes. The other two, a slight blonde boy and a stocky brunette boy were playing a dice game.

"Thought you'd show up here," the large muscular one said as he spotted Severus. He was buttoning his shirt over his massive pectoral muscles that seemed almost too large to fit. "I'm Mulciber."

"Severus Sna_—_"

"Snape we know," the slight blonde one explained as Severus hesitantly traveled over to the bed that looked the least inhabited. His trunk clunking obediently behind him.

"It appeared there a few minutes ago," the blonde one continued as he bounced off the bed he was sitting on to stand next to Severus. He offered him his hand. "I'm Avery." He said with a grin that had two teeth missing. One right next to the other on the left side.

Severus shook Avery's hand with mild awe. He wasn't used to being treated this well_—_nice.

"That one's Evan Rosier," Avery said pointing to the stocky boy still perched on the bed, unwilling to abandon his card game.

"Pleasure," Rosier said cooly, giving him a slight sneer which Severus returned with a curt nod.

"A real-life Snape, huh?" Mulciber said as he lay down on his side against his pillows. "Merlin's balls! What its gotta be like being cooped up in one house your whole life. This is a playpen for you isn't it?"

"Hardly," Severus retorted feeling mild irritation towards Mulciber for bringing up what he was most insecure about: his life-long isolation.

"_Hardly?_" Mulciber inquired incredulously. "You have no idea what you've stumbled into do you?"

Severus opened his mouth to answer.

"You'll find out soon enough," Mulciber continued with an omniscient smirk. "We'll show you around, make sure you make friends with the right people."

"_He talks a lot,_" Avery mouthed simultaneously rolling his eyes unbeknownst to Mulciber before walking back to his card game.

"How gracious of you," Severus commented giving Mulciber a quizzical expression as if studying him.

"I try," Mulciber replied arrogantly, taking a magazine from under his pillow and opening it half way through.

Severus rolled his eyes as he opened his trunk. He drew his wand and gracefully waved it three times over the contents. The items within began to vibrate making the trunk containing them shake against the floor; causing a rapid thunkiing noise. One by one, in single file, Severus' belongings rose into the air where they formed a line around his four-poster bed. Severus ran his hand through his hair and surveyed his surroundings, observing what space he had to work with. As he scanned the area he was displeased to catch his dorm mates watching him silently. Sighing quietly, and trying to ignore present company, he held his chin in his long fingers before he snapped them and pointed to his cluster of hovering robes. The articles of clothing slowly floated forward, awaiting instruction. Severus snapped his fingers once more and pointed to the dresser next to his bed. The clothes immediately began folding and placing themselves in various drawers.

Once his clothes were neatly put away he risked a look over his shoulder for a full view of his audience. He failed to suppress a smirk when they all looked startled and instantly went back to what ever it was they were doing. Severus shook his head lightly before assigning his other belongings a place in his new dormitory.

**. . .**

The classroom was warm, that was Severus' first impression. It was still passing period when he arrived, making it very noisy with the chatter of many students. Severus sighed in determination, swallowing the last bit of apprehension before moving his shaky legs forward. He walked slowly and confidently up to Professor Slughorn's desk where he handed him a small piece of paper that Dumbledore had given him for all his teachers to sign.

"Oh, you must be Severus Snape," Professor Slughorn beamed happily, receiving the note and scribbling his initials on it.

"Yes, Sir," he replied as he received the piece of paper back.

"You were sorted into Slytherin I see," he continued, giving him an interesting look that Severus couldn't quite interpret. Was it playful? "That's wonderful! I'm the head of Slytherin house you know? Now—you're Eileen Prince's son aren't you, my boy?"

"Yes, Sir," Severus answered slowly, sounding almost unsure about his answer.

"Well_—_excellent! I look forward to being your teacher! Your mother was a brilliant potion brewer_—_ a pleasure to teach. No, doubt you'll be the same eh, Mr. Snape?"

"With any luck, Sir," he responded, beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable with his professor's familiarity.

"Now, let's find a partner for you shall we, my boy?" Slughorn said as the bell rang throughout the hall and classroom. "Lily!" He called over the persistent noise of the classroom." Lily, will you come over here for just a moment?"

Severus turned his head towards the sea of students and his jaw almost dropped as an angel emerged from the crowd. Her radiant red hair, that fell in heaps down to her breasts, bounced lightly as she walked to the front of the classroom. Her lips were the perfect shade of pink as her eyes were the most magnificent green. He could stare into those eyes every minute of every day if given the chance.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked, pushing a bundle of that luscious hair behind her perfectly rounded ear.

"Lily, this is, Severus Snape, he's just transferred in. Now, seeing as _your_ partner Giselle is going to be on a nine month_—leave_, as it were, I see no reason to not pair our new friend here with the brightest witch in the class, what say you?"

"I would be delighted, Sir," She said flashing him a magnificent smile that made Severus' knees ache.

"Wonderful, wonderful! Severus, this is, Lily Evans, she'll be your partner here in class for the rest of the year. A true strike of luck my boy there's a whole lot of brains hidden beneath that pretty face!" He joked lightly.

"You flatter me, Sir," Lily said smiling and laughing good-naturedly.

"Nonsense, nonsense! You know as well as I you're the smartest in your year! But that's enough chit-chat have you turn to page fifteen and begin working. That's for all of you! Turn to page fifteen, today we will be brewing_. . ._"

But Severus wasn't listening instead he was following the goddess-like woman walking in front of him, her hips swaying as she walked. She looked back at him and smiled before turning and sitting at a station not too far from the classroom door. Severus slowly sank into the seat next to her, trying his hardest to not stare but her incessant beauty was making it difficult.

"So, this is your first time in a real school?" Lily asked kindly, her eyes glittering jovially. He had never seen eyes that looked so alive.

"Yes," he answered slowly. It was as if he anticipated his response to be unacceptable.

"Wow, it must be super different from what you're used to then," She commented, her features becoming larger with her disbelief. "Do you like it so far?"

"Yes, it suits me just fine, thank you," he mused with a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Well, great," she said wiggling her head in an endearing sort of manner. "Maybe we should, you know, get started?"

"I agree," replied Severus as he pulled the French Currian Roots towards him. "Do you know how to dice properly?" He teased.

"I'll have you know, Severus, that I was at the top of my potions class last year and have been known to dice something fierce," she said dipping her weight to one side in jest.

"Wonderful," he replied with a mischievous smile.

"You have a_—_really nice smile," she said, flashing him her own.

"Not as nice as yours," said Severus as he paused momentarily in his skinning of the roots to feel terribly embarrassed. The pair smiled at each other in a moment of silence before Lily's cheeks blushed a fierce pink and she looked away. He still caught her peering at him through her lashes. . .

"Here we go," said Lily happily as she corked their vial. "Initial here."

Severus scribbled his initials on the tube before Lily swept it away to turn in to Professor Slughorn. Snape was mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she walked. Swinging back and forth with every step. He had never felt this way about a girl before. He had never felt so_—physical_. He straightened his back in his chair as she turned back around and bestowed upon him, the pleasure of walking in his direction. As she passed by him she brushed her hand over his shoulder for support and left a warm spot there to spread.

"Think we'll get an 'A'?" Asked Lily as she took her seat.

"I can't imagine why not," Severus replied haughtily.

"My mum will have to hang it on our fridge," she laughed.

Severus' face dropped at the mention of this foreign object.

"What is a_—_ _fridge?_" Inquired Severus as suspicion clouded his eyes.

"You know_—_a refrigerator? They're the tall rectangle ice boxes that muggles use to keep their food cold?"

"M-muggles?" His heart began to race. She couldn't be one of _them_.

"_Yeah—_you okay?" Lily asked, giving him a quizzical look. "You look a little nauseous or something."

"_You're__ related to muggles?_" He asked, his face taking on an expression of incredulity and perhaps hopeful misunderstanding.

"Uh_—_yeah I'm _muggle-__born_," she said, her smile finally faltering.

"Merlin!" Snapped Severus, jumping up from his seat as if he spotted a rare and poisonous snake.

"What's the big deal?" Lily asked with an uncomfortable laugh.

"You're a mudblood that's the '_big deal_'!" Severus enjoined loudly.

The classroom went absolutely quiet and all eyes had focused on Severus and Lily. Lily was staring up at him with a look of curiosity. It appeared to be an echo of the emotions one would expect her to be experiencing. Snape, however, had color high in his cheeks and was mildly panting as he looked down at the girl in disgust. Not just disgust for her blood status but disgust for his apparent attraction to her as well.

"_Mr. Snape!_" Called Professor Slughorn. "I don't know what you've been told in the past but that kind of language isn't tolerated here at Hogwarts. I'm afraid I'll have to send you up to The Headmaster. Collect up your things_— _off you go then."

Severus huffily collected his bag, all the while glaring daggers at Lily. He stomped down the stairs, head held high as he marched right out the door. He took his time getting to The Headmaster still being far too angry to discuss the audacity of that teacher for not providing him with some kind of mudblood disclaimer.

How could she have been a mudblood? Father had told him muggle borns had flat heads. Lily didn't have a bloody flattened head. Her head was rounded and— _perfect_—she was a seductress! Even when not in her presence he could feel the effects of her operating on him. Making his mouth dry and his groin ache. To add to his chagrin his reluctant legs found the old gargoyle statue and forced it to come to life with the dictation of that ridiculous password: fudgesicle.

"Come," said the voice of the headmaster.

"Headmaster," Severus uttered in greeting as he opened the door, shutting it behind him with a snap.

"Yes, what can I do for you, my boy? Settling in I trust?"

"I must confess, Sir, not as smoothly as I would have liked. I've run into an issue you see," Severus explained.

"Indeed_—_and what issue might that be, my dear?"

"Your daft teacher had me sitting next to a filthy mudblood!" hissed Severus with the venom of a man twice his age.

"I shall tell you once, and only once, Severus, so I want you to listen to me very carefully. We do not tolerate such derogatory terms at this school. You will do well to refrain from using such language immediately or suffer disciplinary action, do you understand, Mr. Snape?" Inquired Dumbledore softly yet firmly.

"No, I do not understand," Severus pushed as he seethed with revolt. "My mother had told me that mudbloods attended this school but I was certain they would be contained to their own wing for the good of the rest."

"I am sorry to disappoint you but the rules are the rules. We treat every student here as equal regardless of blood-status or anything else for that matter. I'm not asking you to change your beliefs, Severus, only insisting that you adhere by the rules and refrain from using such coarse words," he countered cooly.

Severus stared at Dumbledore for a moment before blinking slowly. Was the old man truly so obtuse? Did he truly believe a mudblood could ever be the equal to a pureblood? The idea was enough to make his skin crawl and his skin was already crawling. He had actually felt physical attraction and otherwise to one of_ them;_ a mudblood.

"Can I go now, Headmaster?"

"Yes, my boy, you may," said Dumbledore as Severus bounced rapidly to his feet. "But, Severus, I feel that the lesson I'm attempting to teach you has fallen on deaf ears. This being evident I shall request you return here on Saturday morning to a receive a detention."

"What takes place at a detention?" Inquired Snape as a small flutter of fear erupted in the pit of his stomach.

"I intend to instruct you further on the demerits of prejudice propaganda," Dumbledore said truthfully; bluntly.

"_Instruct_ me? In what manner?" Severus asked while eying his headmaster with the utmost suspicion and dislike.

"An essay I daresay," Albus replied.

"An essay?" Severus repeated as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes_—_ and out of mild curiosity why do you ask, my dear?" The Headmaster inquired, his twinkling eyes becoming very engaged.

Severus rolled his neck. He ardently wished for The Headmaster to stop calling him his bloody 'dear'. He wasn't dear to anyone.

"No, reason of importance, Sir," he replied forcing a pleasant smile.

Severus was in awe. He couldn't believe he had broken the rules and all he was going to have to do was write a stupid essay. It seemed too good to be true. In his father's home breaking the rules came with more_—_severe consequences. Way beyond the punishment of an essay.

"Can I trust you'll be here on Saturday morning at shall we say ten O'clock?" Dumbledore inquired. He posed it as a question, the words were, however, a very clear command: 'you will be here on Saturday morning at ten O'clock'.

"I_—_Yes, sir," said Severus, accepting The Headmaster's authority. Even if he was a mudblood-loving fool. "May I leave, now_—_Sir?"

"Yes, my boy, you're dismissed," Dumbledore said with a small wave of his hand. "Goodnight, Mr. Snape."

". . . Goodnight, Sir."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks a ton for reading the first chapter of Abstersion, I do hope you enjoyed it. Just F.Y.I. following chapters will seldom be quite this long. There was just a lot to set up in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing created and or mentioned, by J.K. Rowling, in the books of Harry Potter. This story is a product intended for enjoyment not financial gain.

**Rating: Mature  
**Language Content; Sexual Content; Child Abuse; Implied Rape; Implied incest

* * *

Severus woke with a start as his alarm clock rang loudly throughout the Slytherin dormitory.

"Turn it off!" Mulciber shouted from beneath a tower of blankets as a menacing pillow went flying towards the infernal noise.

Snape lazily held up his hand, stopping the pillow in midair, causing it to fall with a muffled thud to the floor. He brought his outstretched hand back, throwing it down on the off-switch of the alarm, filling the room with a thick and welcomed silence. Failing to stifle a lengthy yawn, Severus swung his legs over the bed and brought his hands up to rub his weary eyes. As another yawn escaped the recesses of his mouth he stumbled towards the bathroom to prepare for his Saturday detention.

It was ridiculous that he had only been at Hogwarts for two days and he had already earned a detention by The Headmaster himself. For the most asinine of reasons to boot. Apparently calling a mublood a mudblood earned you a one-way ticket to penalty. Severus tried to brush the fact off but the more he thought about it the more it stuck like shards of glass in his mind. He didn't understand _why_ he was getting a detention. He understood that the word was unfavorable to Dumbledore but what Severus didn't understand was how The Headmaster had acted like knowing a mudblood's place was some kind of character flaw. Irregardless of Severus' misunderstanding he was going to have to show up at that detention if he wanted to stay in the castle. Which he desperately did want to stay. . .but first he had to shower.

It was Severus' displeasure to learn that there weren't private shower rooms for every dormitory but rather for the entire house. A boys shower room and a girls. Long rooms filled with numerous individual shower stalls. Sharing a bathhouse with the four boys in his house would have been favorable to sharing with the entire male populace of Slytherin house. Snape had never had to share his bathing experience with anyone but a single supervising house elf and he had grown out of_ that_ when he was six years old. The aspect of having next door neighbors in the shower was unnerving to say the least.

With prayer of vacancy in his mind he entered the shower room to find it void of all but one. He was a younger looking boy with short black hair that fell over his face with elegance. His features were pointed and so perfect they could have easily been carved from stone. His demeanor was enough to say he was born from high status but there was also an undeniable meekness about him that was very 'un-pureblood'. His eyes, a piercing blue, looked up at Severus as he came through the door, failing to suppress a sigh of disappoint over the 'crowd'. He approached a sink down the line from the young man and turned the water on, wetting his toothbrush with irritated propensity.

"Hey, you're that Snape kid aren't you?" The young man asked. "I'd heard you'd been sorted into our house."

Severus nodded silently, glaring at him inconspicuously.

"All the same, can't imagine where else you would be placed. A great blood-line like yours, it's gotta be Slytherin!"

"Indeed," replied Severus, wishing the boy would stop talking to him.

"I'm Regulus by the way, Regulus Black" he said, taking a step forward, closing the gap between them as he offered Severus his hand.

Snape took the hand in silence, his mouth now being filled with foaming toothpaste.

"I think our families used to be close friends," he continued despite Severus' obvious wish to stay silent.

Snape spat a large glob out of his mouth and rinsed it down the sink. "Is that so?" He inquired lifelessly as he resumed his brushing.

"Well, that's what my father said anyway," Regulus said as if slightly disappointed. "So what's it like, then?"

"Wha's wha' li'e" Severus asked between brushing stokes.

"Being apart of the Snape family? You know being totally dedicated to the old ways?"

"More words from your father?" He asked rather snide as his mouth was free of toothpaste.

"No—my own question," Regulus admitted, seeming to realize for the first time that Severus didn't want to talk with him. "Well—I'll let you get to it, then?" He continued as he took steps to the door. "It was nice meeting you, Severus."

"Likewise, Regulus," Severus replied.

Severus turned the knob of the shower with the flick of his wand making the sound of running water echo throughout the bathhouse. In the time it took him to remove his clothes the water had heated to the perfect temperature causing steam to rise from the stall. The heat and noise were enticing, compelling Severus to step inside. The water cascaded around him, falling around his shoulders in great rivulets, rinsing him of the last two socially and emotionally trying days. Up until that point in his life the only life forms he had ever interacted with were his family and his family's house elves. The sheer abundance of company at Hogwarts was—overwhelming. More overwhelming than the magnitude of company was the diversity of company. Purebloods, half-bloods, and mudbloods expected to exist together under the same roof. An absurd delusion of a smarmy old man. _They_ should really be forced to wear tags so one could identify a mudblood or a half-blood if need be. That would have been useful on Thursday.

On his very first day of school he had fallen prey to a muggle born's tricks. He allowed himself to be seduced by her charms and let it run rampant to the point of undeniable lust. A wave of disgust manifested itself with a shudder as Severus tried to think of anything else. To no avail the image of when he first lain eyes on _her_ entered his mind. That enticing manner in which her hips subtly swang as she walked, that vivid red hair bouncing about her breasts, her long bare legs barely brushing together as she moved. Severus swallowed hard and felt the indisputable tingle of arousal about his nether regions.

"Sod it," he whispered taking himself in hand and relieving himself of the nuisance that the _mudblood_ had plagued him with.

**. . .**

Severus knocked on The Headmaster's door trying his best to hide his look of pure disdain as the old man told him to come in.

"Good morning, Sir," he said mechanically but truly wishing him anything but.

"Good morning, Severus, have a seat here, my dear."

Severus swallowed his irritation over his being called 'dear' again and stiffly sat in the appointed seat.

"Am I to write the essay, Sir, like we discussed?"

"Yes, Severus, you will write me an essay of no less than two feet about why prejudice against any person based on their blood-status is wrong. I have taken the liberty of selecting a few volumes from my personal collection that should aid you in your endeavors. You are allowed as many bathroom breaks as you need, the lavatory is right through that door. You are to remain here until the paper is complete—is there a problem, my boy?" He inquired when Severus showed no sign of getting started.

"I don't understand," he confessed. "How am I to write an essay on a topic that's so obviously false?"

"I do believe that's your opinion," Dumbledore began. "I also believe that's what the books are for, my dear. You may digest what other witches and wizards have said on the subject."

"I don't care what they've said. I demand another topic," he said defiantly as he glared at Dumbledore with the utmost loathing.

"Well, I'm afraid we've reached an impasse. _I'm_ not going to give you permission to leave this office until the essay is complete—and _you_ don't want to write the essay—it appears as if we might be spending quite a bit of time together hence forth. I shall send for a house elf to bring your belongings up here so that you may have easier access to them."

"I'm to live up here?" Severus asked incredulously, his eyes growing large in his sockets.

"Until you finish your assignment, yes," Albus countered without missing a beat. "But as I said, Severus, I'll have your belongings brought up so don't fret, child."

Severus pouted in his seat, glaring at the corner of the desk, weighing his options. It appeared he had no choice. It was either obey the old codger and write the damn essay or spend the rest of his time at Hogwarts cooped up with some muggle-loving fool. Snape clenched his jaw in bitter disdain, selected one of the books on top of the stack, and reluctantly opened it to the first page. . .

"How is it fairing, my boy?" Dumbledore asked as the clock struck noon.

"It's fairing _well_, Headmaster," said Severus sardonically.

"Are you hungry, my dear? I daresay it's just past lunch time."

"Yes, Headmaster," he replied feeling just how hungry he really was. It appeared as if his anger, irritation, and complete disgust for the literature in front of him proved very distracting.

"What would suit you?"

"I am in no position to choose what you are willing to provide me. I will have what you think I deserve."

"Indeed," Albus said with an odd glint in his eye. It almost looked like pity but as quickly as it was there it had vanished.

"A sandwich it is, then," said Albus with a large grin. He waved his wand and in an instant a plate of assorted sandwiches appeared on the desk beside where Severus was working. "Help yourself, Lad."

Severus gingerly selected a tuna-fish sandwich and even more hesitantly placed it into his mouth, chewing slowly before letting it slide down his throat. It didn't seem poisonous—it was actually quite delicious. He took another bite.

"How are you enjoying your time in the castle, my dear?" Dumbledore asked once they had sat in silence for a small moment.

"Oh, I enjoy the castle. Its just the—never mind," he concluded uncomfortably, filling his mouth with another bite of tuna.

"I think you'll adjust to any discomforts you're experiencing at present," he advised with this eyes twinkling over those ridiculous spectacles of his. "In fact I'm quite sure of it."

Anger boiled over in Severus' stomach making his pulse pound in his heart, setting fire to his mind. This great outrage was modestly manifested within a single second; a sharp flash of fury in the deep obsidian eyes. They both knew what they were cryptically speaking about and this smug old cunt was so certain that he would be able to sway him; _change_ him. What sort of delusions were being born beneath that foolish star covered hat? That he would embrace every mudblood in Hogwarts with doe-eyes and open arms? That he would sing the praises of blood traitors; celebrating their unyielding tolerance? Severus supposed The Headmaster believed he was going to save him from himself. Show him the error of his ways. He would not make it so simple for the old stooge.

Sensing something he had said lead the young wizard to a place of anguish and brewing tantrum The Headmaster quickly backtracked.

"There is nothing the matter with being familiar with what you do not agree with, my boy. In fact being knowledgeable in both views will give you an advantage in future argument or debate," Albus said at once. "Furthermore, I must impress something upon you and I want you to hear me, Severus. _I do not wish to force you to think and believe as I do_. I only wish to present you with another option. An option I hope you will consider and not just idly toss aside. Now, do you understand what I'm saying, my dear?"

"I'm not your _bloody_ dear," Severus growled, his eyes dancing with an intense fire.

"If it bothers you I shall not call you that anymore," said Dumbledore, unfazed by Severus' implacable anger.

"What's your angle, Sir?" asked Severus, his eyes growing ever more fervid with every passing moment. The half eaten tuna sandwich was still clenched in his hand, its contents slowly being pushed out by his tightening grip.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, 'my angle'?"

"Giving me sandwiches, calling me your dear, speaking in hushed mawkish tones? It's obvious you don't like my sort, purebloods that is, so why are you being so nice to me? It's completely unsettling and I resent it. You're plotting something. . ." Severus said, in an upheaval of irritation.

"I assure you, Severus I have nothing against purebloods and I have nothing against you. My actions certainly aren't some hoax I have put into effect to spite you. I aim to make your life more full-filling."

Severus scoffed heartily. "More full-filling, how?" He asked with a sneer.

"Hatred is a weight on the soul," Albus explained. "Life can only be truly enjoyed when we are, for the most part, cleansed of it."

"Spoken like a true blood tra—"

"_Severus_," Albus warned with an admonishing expression.

Snape went rigid and almost flinched at the quick warning, as if he was expecting something to happen—but it didn't. The two looked at each other in silence, the tension thicker than the morning fog that rolled over The Great Lake. Severus' throat twitched as he swallowed hard, clearing his throat of the inevitable dryness as he stood from his seat.

"I acknowledge that my expected assignment is not complete. However, I have worked meticulously and without complaint for over two hours and am now humbly requesting your permission to leave, Sir?" Severus asked as he stared intently into his headmaster's eyes. Albus could have sworn he didn't see the boy blink once.

"I'm afraid not, my boy, you have at least half a foot more to write. You may leave as soon as you're finished."

"I must insist tha—"

"_And I_ must insist that you complete your detention now please sit down, Severus," The Headmaster commanded calmly. There was a pause—a long pause in which Albus was sure the boy would protest.

"Yes, Headmaster," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Severus huffily lowered himself back in the chair, his body language reeking of enmity. He roughly collected the quill and placed it fiercely back to the parchment, scribbling with ardent intensity and incredible dexterity. He had a dire need to be done with this essay and out of this sodding office.

"_Filthy fucking blood traitor,_" thought Severus. . .

**. . .**

Severus came down the stairs, feeling a huge relief reign over him. He was finally done with that infernal man and his ridiculous essay. Typical muggle-loving blood traitor. It wasn't just that the old fool truly seemed to enjoy the idea of blood equality but that Severus got the distinct impression it was being forced upon him. He got the gut feeling that The Headmaster (and the old waste would never admit to it) was completely disgusted by Severus' hatred for muggles and his intolerance for traitors. That he disguised this hatred with kindness so nobody would know that the great nonjudgmental Headmaster of Hogwarts was nothing more than a giant hypocrite. He had a prejudice for those with prejudices. If this was not the case Severus wouldn't have been in detention suffering the incessant lectures and scriptures of Albus Dumbledore for the past four hours.

He took the last flight of stairs down to the entrance hall when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Oi, Snape! You're Snape, yeah?"

Not in the mood to be bothered about this being his first time in a real school, he cringed in irritation. Stopping his movement at once, he stiffly spun around on his heels while pulling his hands to rest behind his back. There were two boys who met his gaze. One was lean with exceptionally untidy black hair and glasses. The other: a very handsome boy with statuesque features that could have rivaled that of a Greek God's. For some reason he reminded Severus of the young man from the Slytherin bathhouse that morning. The two just so happened to be in Gryffindor so the reason for their approach was a complete enigma.

"Yes and who, might I ask, are the pair of you?" He inquired with an active brow.

"Never you mind about that," barked the one with glasses, running his hand through his untidy hair. "We came to talk about that stunt you pulled in potions on Thursday."

"What stunt?" Severus questioned, feeling bounding hostility radiating from the two boys. His demeanor became cautious; calculating. He felt threatened.

"What stunt he asks!" The handsome one interjected with a bark of laughter.

"How about the stunt where you called Lily Evans a _mudblood_ in front of everybody?!" The one with the glasses explained, grabbing the front of Severus' robes and pulling him roughly. "You see, Snape, people like you make us sick!"

"Real sick," piped the handsome one from behind, making Severus jump.

"The kind of person who thinks they're better than everyone else just because of who their parents screwed," the one with glasses continued, his face very close to Severus' own.

Snape swallowed hard, his eyes not betraying a hint of the immense discomfort he was feeling. His heart was pounding in his ears and his palms felt slick. The moisture in his mouth had long since fled as his hands shook ever so slightly. Apprehension bubbled within him. They were attempting to intimidate him. Maybe even humiliate him if the opportunity presented itself. Severus might have been rattled by the confrontation but he would not allow his present enemies to become aware of that. He had to say something.

"Have a little crush on the mudblood do we now?" He asked with a sneer.

It happened too fast for Severus to react. The boy standing behind him grabbed his arms in a lock while the one with the glasses delivered two vicious blows into his stomach. Severus gasped upon contact as the air fled from his lungs, causing a crushing and unyielding pain to erupt in his core. His arms were released causing him to instantly sink to the floor in agony.

"Don't you call her that you filth!" The four-eyed one enjoined, crouching down as to yell in Severus' face. "Don't you ever call her that! I don't ever want to hear that word come out of that ugly mouth of yours ever again, got me?"

"I'm warning you—"Snape coughed.

"Pfft, warning me?" The untidy one scoffed.

"What are you going to do you ugly git?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" The handsome one added. "There are two of us and one of you! So, don't talk tough sweetheart you'll just get hurt in the end," he concluded with a smirk as he walked back around Severus to stand by his partner's side.

"I'm warning you, don't you come near me again," Severus threatened, drawing his wand and pushing himself laboriously to his feet.

"_Expelliar—_" the two assailants began in unison.

"_Crepitus!_" Severus yelled before that last syllable fell from his assailants' mouths.

There was a muffled and delayed bang where everything seemed to be halted in time and space. A low humming sound could be heard among the silence until a pulsation surged through the area causing a brilliant purple light to erupt from the quiver. Severus' hair and robes whipped around him in large spirals as the two boys were knocked off their feet and sent zooming through the air. They flew far, until they hit, quite loudly, a suit of armor that came tumbling down around them. Severus sneered in satisfaction as he noticed a generous rivulet of red oozing from the handsome one's eyebrow and a crook in the nose of the one with glasses. Both were deliciously unconscious.

"Idiots," he whispered before pocketing his wand and turning on his heels. He jogged two feet until he was met with _another_ Gryffindor in his path. "What do you want, Mudblood?" Snarled Severus as he pushed past her.

"You can't just go around doing that to people," she called after him, jogging to catch up. "And don't call me mudblood," she commanded as she walked at his side.

"But that's what you are. You _are_ a mudblood."

"Well, irregardless, keep it to yourself. Doesn't change that you can't just go around hexing people like that."

"Evidently I can," he countered smoothly as they began to descend the stairs into the dungeons.

"Obviously you _can_ but you shouldn't, it isn't right," she explained. "Even for you," she added with a calculating glint in her eye.

"Even for me? What's that supposed to mean?" Severus inquired, stopping in his tracks at once and turning to face her in the middle of the stair case.

"I see the way your housemates treat you. Looking up at you with such admiration; hanging on every word that you say. I know you may think you're pureblood royalty because your family went into hiding a hundred years ago but some of us aren't as impressed," said Lily as-a-matter-of-factually, a slight smile playing at her lips. As if she was enjoying the banter between the two.

"Mudbloods you mean?" He guessed with a smug grin.

"Among others," she answered without missing a beat.

"Well, you've stated your position rather clearly Ms. Evans and now I'm going to state mine. If you ever speak to me again with your_ filthy—mudblood—mouth_ I will ram my wand so far up your arse you'll be sucking the tip until graduation," he threatened dangerously before squinting his eyes in disdain, turning on his heels, and attempting to walk away.

"Thanks for that," Lily chimed, resuming her avid following of the hostile boy. "Extremely vivid_—_"

"What part of what I said did you not understand?" Severus snarled angrily, turning on his heels once more to face the incessant girl.

"No particular part per say_—_ its just _—_I have spoken to youand your wand is nowhere near my arse. So, I'm going to have to assume you were bluffing," Lily informed him sweetly. Her tone was charming but the smug triumph was unmistakable deep in her green eyes.

"Yo_u _filthy_—_you infuriating_—_you, you_—_"

"Mudblood?" Lily offered optimistically.

"Ugh!" Cried Snape in aggravation, spinning on his heels and storming down the steps with fervid intensity.

"See you Monday in class then, shall I?" She called after his retreating back, receiving only 'the bird' in response.

That girl_—_no that _thing_ needed to learn its place! How dare she even entertain the notion of speaking to him like that? It was as if his insults and anger were useless weapons against her perpetual happiness and nonchalance. On the other hand, hidden among his rich hatred for the girl, he harbored an unknown respect for her being unaffected by his verbal lashings. It was a strength that Severus himself held in high regard. The mere fact that this admirable trait was nestled in a mudblood was almost more than he could bear and that made him impeccably furious. Mother and Father hadn't warned him of just how many personalities there truly were out in the real world. How many _obnoxious_ and completely _unbearable_ personalities there were. Some of these lunatics seemed to have no rhyme or reason for their actions. No, method to their madness. It was infuriating to have to tolerate these nuisances.

Severus rounded the corner towards his dormitory and to his tiny pleasure he saw just the person he needed to speak with walking alone down the hall.

"Regulus!" He called, hurrying his paces to catch up.

"Hey, Severus," Regulus said, unable to mask a smile of relief. He had gotten the impression that Snape hadn't liked him.

"I have to ask you a question," Severus began as they walked together. "There's a boy who resembles you greatly that's in my year and in Gryffindor. Do you know his na_—_?"

"That's my brother, Sirius," Regulus said at once. "Meet him, did you?"

"I don't think our interaction could be counted as an introduction. Do, you know the name of his friend as well, the one with the glasses?"

"That's James _bloody_ Potter, the poster child of Gryffindor, Quidditch captain, 'lady killer', and pompous asshole extraordinaire. Why do you ask?"

"I ran into some trouble with them today," Severus confessed. "They attempted to attack me."

"Did it have anything to do with the incident where you called Lily Evans a mudblood on your first day here?"

"You know about that?" Severus asked, taken aback as they approached their common room's entrance.

"_Everyone_ knows about that," Regulus informed him as they now faced one another in conversation. "I mean you verbally attacked the most popular girl in Gryffindor and by extension the school. That kind of gossip spreads like wildfire around here. . .You should have heard the nonsense about you before you arrived."

"I see," Severus began, appearing deep in thought. "I wonder why they felt the need to defend the mudblood's honor?" Severus inquired more to himself than anyone else.

"My brother and his friends think themselves 'vigilantes' against narrow-minded pureblood supremacists like 'us'," Regulus explained with a small laugh. "Its always a good laugh when he tries to reason with Father about it at the dinner table," he added.

"Indeed," Severus remarked, sneering cheerfully. "Well, thank you Regulus. You have been immensely helpful," he said before uttering the password to the common room.

"Anytime," Regulus replied, following Snape inside with a triumphant grin that he couldn't suppress.

Severus walked into the common room with such haste and intensity that he hadn't even noticed, from across the room, a voluptuous brunette watching him hungrily. Promising herself an introduction . . .

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading Abstersion: chapter two. I hope you've enjoyed it. Now, I know Severus is appearing to be savagely prejudice so far but_—_ bear with him. The forest must get darker before it gets lighter. On a happier note I would like to thank all who took the time to read my story, add it to your fav/alert list, or review. I appreciate it. Until next time. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing created and or mentioned, by J.K. Rowling, in the books of Harry Potter. This story is a product intended for enjoyment not financial gain.

**Rating: Mature  
**Language Content; Sexual Content; Child Abuse; Implied Rape; Implied incest

* * *

_Dear Mother, Father, and beloved sisters,_

_I hope that you are doing well and that it has not yet grown too cold back home in Helvellyn. Having been at Hogwarts for over a month I'm happy to report that I am enjoying life down here in the main country. The castle is comfortable and you will both be pleased to know I was sorted into Slytherin house. It would appear that I am assimilating well for I have encountered minimal obstacles. There has been an annoying abundance of inconveniences but they have proved to be nothing that I cannot handle. My lessons, although going well, are completely tedious and I find myself craving more difficult curriculum on an almost daily basis. My only worth-while class is Arithmancy and that only convenes once a week on Fridays so until then I am trapped by boredom. Transfiguration is uncomplicated, defense against the dark arts is a sham, charms: a joke. Even my advanced potions class is completely effortless. Mother and Father, you would simply laugh if you could see what these people consider advanced potions._

_Speaking of potions classes, I must relay to you, the audacity of these blood traitors. In my very first lesson, in potions, the daft professor paired me with a common mudblood and it pains me to tell you she is to be my lab-partner for the remainder of the year. She's a smug little thing to boot, one of those proud-to-be mudbloods that you've told me so much about, Mother. You would be appalled by the filth that spews from her lips, she's a blood-traitor's dream. I have not even communicated the most outrageous portion that fate bestowed upon my expense and the mudblood's triumph. I was given a detention; a punishment for 'defiling' her blood-status. Things are backwards in this castle and it is unnerving to say the least. I am still in awe; how misfortune can remain so cruel and unforgiving._

_The Headmaster is a disappointment—but you did say he would be didn't you, Father? Do you remember my excitement when I discovered I would be privileged enough to have counsel with Albus Dumbledore? You told me not to vex my elation and be mindful of his true allegiance. That his reputation of muggle-loving has been rumored to precede him. I did not mind you and thought your assumptions harsh and exaggerated for in the books that I've read of him his vision matched our family's own. I was blinded by his triumphs. The triumphs that had been my pleasure to read so many times. As per usual, Father, you stand correct and I stand corrected. He is a feeble man with a wicked sense of manipulation. He thinks himself sly but I remained one step ahead of him throughout his charade. He speaks of amnesty for mudbloods and muggles alike. As if the world's well being depended upon it. The epitome of foolishness if you ask me—and weakness for that matter. _

_Halloween is approaching at the end of the week causing a stupor in everyday routine. As I understand it children are allowed to gorge themselves on sweets and that prospect certainly takes its tole on the student body. My dorm mates are simply ecstatic for the ordeal. Not so much for the feast they claim but for the social engagements that seem to take place on that night. I don't see the appeal but there you are._

_Father, I now speak directly to you. As for what we had discussed prior to my leaving for Hogwarts my endeavors on this matter have been, for the most part, dormant. I have heard no whispers and seen no clues. I humbly beg for your patience as I perceive myself to be on the right path. I shall not fail._

_I look forward to seeing you all come winter hols. Give my regards to Grandmother if you please._

_ -Severus  
_

**. . .**

Severus walked into the classroom hating his life. Potions had grown to become his least favorite lesson because of _her_. When he had asked Professor Slughorn to please change his partner to someone else the idiot unhelpfully informed him that everyone else _had_ a partner already and there was nothing he could do. It was complete malarkey that he should be forced to suffer her company.

Raising his chin arrogantly, Severus clenched his jaw and kept from lashing out in hexes. _She was waving at him_.

"Hey there," she greeted him fondly as he stiffly set his book down on their work station, simultaneously pulling his bag from his shoulder.

Severus gave her a bored expression in response.

"Look," she said pointing to the chalkboard. "We're going to make Veritaserum."

"But that takes a month to brew," Severus pointed out quietly, breaking his aloof silence.

"Yeah we make a lengthy potion every year in Slughorn's class. Its kind of like a project."

"I see," said Severus withdrawing back into himself.

"Settle down, settle down!" Cried Professor Slughorn as the bell erupted in the halls. "Enough Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Remus put it away—Now, as some of you might have been anticipating its that time of the year again for our projects," he explained with a mischievous grin. As if the projects held some kind of debonair adventure hidden within them. "As usual, all those who receive marks in the 90th percentile will be allowed to keep their vials which makes matters very intriguing. As you can see this year we'll be studying and brewing Veritaserum. Now, who can tell me what that is?"

Several hands went into the air but to nobody's surprise—

"Yes, Lily?"

"It's the truth telling elixir," she explained with a grin. "A few drops would make anyone spill their deepest darkest secrets_—_its not a very popular potion is it, Sir?"

"I wouldn't say so!" Slughorn boomed with laughter. "Ten points to Gryffindor! You will find the instructions for this brew on page one-hundred-eighteen of your books. It will take us until the end of November to complete so, if you please, don't make any critical mistakes in the first few days here. Every year when we make Veritaserum there's at least one student who ruins his entire project from these first two days of concocting_—_be mindful! You don't want to be stranded with a shoddy brew come grading. Now, I've taken the liberty of writing tonight's homework on the board which you will notice is a series of questions to be answered about Veritaserum's properties, history, and uses. Well, I won't delay you any further, have at it!"

Severus opened his book to the appointed page and smoothed the crease. He had admittedly never brewed Veritaserum_—_this was a potion's class first and it was about damn time too. Pissing himself off the astronomy tower was sounding more appealing by the day over spending one more hour going to these mediocre lessons. He briefly read through the ingredients and instructions before lifting his head to find Lily gawking at him. Her head was propped up by her elbow and when she saw him notice her staring her mouth widen into a mischievous smile.

"Want me to get the ingredients?" She asked him rather whimsically.

"That would solve the seemingly insurmountable problem of you being useless," he said coolly, his attention returning back to the book.

"You, could just say, 'yes please' like a normal human," she countered, wiggling past him to get to the aisle between the work stations. "But, nonetheless, I will retrieve them because I am _so nice_," she said placing both of her hands over her heart, slowly walking backwards to the ingredient cupboards.

Severus' mouth twitched as if he was going to smile. However, as quickly as the moment took place it was gone; replaced by a fierce scowl.

"Quit fucking around and get the damn things," he barked at her.

"Yes, your majesty," she replied with a sloppy curtsey.

"Foolish girl," he muttered as she twirled on her heels and whisked away to the cupboard.

"Severus, might I have a word," Professor Slughorn said, giving him a welcoming grin. For one reason or another Severus felt as if the man intended to sell him something.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I don't know if your mother ever mentioned it to you but I've been known to throw the occasional dinner party or two throughout the year. For select students, of course. I'm hosting one of these little soirees on Halloween night, would you be game?"

"Oh, you should come, Sev," Lily interjected, returning with an arm-full of ingredients. "They're loads of fun."

"My name is _Severus_," he corrected her, only letting a glimmer of the rampant irritation he felt shine through as Lily dumped the ingredients in front of him.

"_Ookay__—__Severus__—_got it," Lily said putting her hands up in surrender.

"Yes, Lovely Lily, always the kidder," Slughorn chuckled, sensing Snape's mild hostility. "It's always the feisty ones that drive you up the wall, eh?" He asked playfully elbowing the girl with a chuckle.

"Amen, Sir!" Lily interjected again as the two shared yet _another_ laugh. Each bark of laughter rang in Severus' ears driving him to the very verge of insanity.

"I will attend your Halloween party, Professor," said Severus quickly and with mild urgency. Anything to desist their infernal laughter.

"Well, excellent!" Slughorn boomed as his chuckles slowly wore down. "Look for my owl! You as well, Lily, you as well."

"Doesn't that go without saying at this point, Sir?" Lily asked in a tone that would suggest she was scolding him. To Severus' dismay Professor Slughorn burst into another fit of laughter.

"Too right you are,_ too right you are_!" Slughorn roared. "Well, enough chit-chat, better you two get started, hm?"

"Yes, Professor," Lily chuckled as the old nuisance finally wattled away.

"He's so funny," she commented making Severus snort in derision. "What, you don't agree?" She inquired as she wiggled by him to get back in her seat.

"Oh, no, he's an _absolute_ riot," he stated sarcastically as he turned on their cauldron burner with a tap of his wand.

"There was this one time when_—_" began Lily.

"Look_—_girl," said Severus, avoiding the word 'mudblood' in any authoritarian company i.e. Professor Slughorn. "This potion is highly sensitive and very particular. As The Professor of Humor so kindly pointed out dire mistakes are often made in the first few steps. That being so I suggest you _shut up_ and focus unless you want a zero come November."

"Sorry," she said in a manner that suggested she thought him overreacting.

They worked in silence for the rest of the period. . .

**. . .**

"Why are you even going to that shit?" Mulciber asked as he fondled the skirt hem of a blonde girl sitting in his lap. Severus believed her name was Emily

It was Halloween night and Severus was preparing to attend Professor Slughorn's 'Halloween Ball' as it was so frivolously put on the invitation. His dorm mates, although it was only 6:30 in the afternoon, were already piss drunk and sky high under the justification that it was a holiday.

"Because Professor Slughorn invited me," Severus said as he pulled on a pair of his nicer robes.

"You could stay here with us," the girl offered seductively, rubbing up closer to Mulciber, making him bite his lip in elation.

Severus swallowed hard and contemplated it for a mere moment before reminding himself of his obligation.

"Enticing but_—_ no, thank you," Severus replied as he looked around for his other shoe, his black socks pitter-pattering quietly against the floor.

"Damn fucking git never invited me to any of his piss poor dinner parties," Avery commented from the depths of the dormitory.

"That's because you're fucking disgusting," commented another blonde girl with hair that went all the way down to her waist. Severus remembered her name was Winter, which he had always found captivating.

"Shut up, slut," Avery said shoving her so that she fell against the bed with enough force to bounce back up and then down again.

"Fucking cock-sucker!" She growled as she pushed herself up and pulled out a cigarette.

"Have any of you seen my other shoe?" Severus asked as he looked under his bed. "_Accio_ shoe!" Nothing happened. "Damn."

"Need a light, Win?" Avery asked as he made a quaint flame ignite from the tip of his wand. As Winter lowered her head to light her cigarette Avery caused the small flame to erupt into a blow torch causing the girl to scream in horror, jumping back with fright.

All but Winter burst into roaring laughter. Mulciber laughed so ardently he fell off the bed, taking a hysterical Emily down with him. Severus was laughing merrily as he continued to try and locate his shoe within his trunk. Avery was doubled over with laughter, clutching his stomach in what could have been mistaken as agony.

"Fuck you, Avery, you pratty douche bag!" Winter enjoined, throwing the cigarette at him. "I could have been seriously burnt, you ass!"

"But you weren't. So, don't be so melodramatic," Avery said through his fits of laughter.

"Get fucked," she growled angrily. She pushed herself off the bed, arms drawn across her chest as she stormed out of the room.

"Babe!" Avery called after her. "Baby_—_come on!"

"Looks like someone's not getting laid tonight," Mulciber said with a sneer as he traced little circles on Emily's stomach as they were both still nestled on the floor where they had fallen.

"Found it!" Severus exclaimed as he pulled his missing shoe from the depths of his trunk.

"Shut up, Mulciber—Winter, come on!" Avery shouted as he followed her out of the room.

"Good for you, Snape," Mulciber said as he groped Emily shamelessly. "I'm happy for you_—_and the shoe. Hey that rhymed: I'm happy for you and the shoe."

"Whatever," said Severus slowly. As if Mulciber's statement confused him.

"I suppose you'll be off, then? To your fancy dinner engagement?" Mulciber asked, making his voice snobbish and posh.

"Yes, I have to get going," Severus agreed as he placed his wand into his robes.

"Excellent," Mulciber said. As Severus was leaving through the threshold he began to pull off Emily's shirt.

**. . .**

If Severus hadn't known which room the party was going to be held in he could certainly have just followed the noise. Jovial music and conversation rang from down the corridor drowning out the echo of Severus' footsteps. Once in doorway the young wizard idly watched for a moment, too hesitant to take his first steps in. The social scene was still new to him and this was his first legitimate party as it were. With a comforting breath he gathered up his inhibitions and walked confidently into the chaos.

There were a number of people there, many more than the 'select few' Severus was anticipating. There appeared to be a pattern in effect. Different parties of conversation were positioned in circles throughout the room. Each one ranging in size from as few as three to as many as twelve. There were several whom Severus recognized as his house mates and even more that were not. An abundance of Gryffindor students were in attendance and it made Severus feel very Slytherin-like when that fact annoyed him. Weaving among the prominent students, clad in white uniforms, were the insignificant ones, condemned to serving drinks and hor d'oeuvres. Why anyone would agree to fill such a humiliating position was beyond Severus.

Various Jack O'Lanterns hung from the ceiling. Some of them ordinary with jagged teeth others more obscure, dripping blood from their mouths that would dissipate into thin air. Severus noticed then that the music was not coming from a megaphone but from a mariachi of skeletons, playing the instruments with the grace of the living. It was certainly—endearing magic. Black and orange streamers bordered the entire room coming down in great streams at every corner, tastefully gathered into great bows. In the back of the room was a large buffet of desserts spread out for the taking.

Severus slowly made his way to the sweets table and stared in complete awe at the spread. The only dessert he was ever permitted at home was a piece of cake on his birthday. He had become familiar with other cakes and pastries from the feasts after dinner on a nightly basis but those desserts didn't compare to these in extravagance. He felt his mouth water at the sight and smell of it all and he didn't even know what half of them were. There was a large white cake peppered with laughing sugar Jack O'lanterns; a plate of brownies that had the illusion of being maggot covered; a plate of short bread piled with strawberries made to look like brains; and loads of different flavors of cookies.

"Checking out the desserts?" Lily asked from no where as she reached in front of him to grab a maggot brownie.

Just what he needed: _the mudblood_. "Yes," he answered as he selected a random cookie.

"You didn't strike me as a boy who liked sweets," she mused as she took a nibble from her snack.

"I don't," he countered monotonously.

Lily never had a chance to respond as Professor Slughorn came upon them with foreign company. A tall, well bodied, blonde man with a sense of entitlement in his eyes that Severus had never seen in a person before. Like he believed he was better than everyone else and should be treated as such. It was for a brief moment but Snape could have sworn he saw Lily wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Here's m'new dream team!" Slughorn roared, barely keeping his mead contained in his cup. "Y'remember Lily Evans don't you, Lucius?"

"Oh, yes I remember Ms. Evans ," Lucius sneered in a voice so posh that it could have rivaled a Queen's. He was pointing his nose down at Lily with with an expression of familiarity and had such an obvious air of superiority that the girl couldn't have possibly missed it.

Severus risked a glance at Lily to see if she_ had_ possibly missed the obvious insulting undertone. Alas, after one nimble peek he was certain she had tasted the derogatory spice. Her usual perpetual bubbleheadedness was replaced with what could only be interpreted as contempt. It was painfully evident: she didn't like this Lucius character. And that made Severus like him very much indeed.

"Who you couldn' possibly know is'or young Misser Snape here," Slughorn babbled. "Paired the two'uv em together_—_bess potions y'll ever see!"

"Mr. Snape was it?" Lucius inquired, his head tilting drastically, as if he was pretending to have misheard. "Of the Helvellyn Snapes?"

"Yes; Severus," Severus introduced himself, offering him a hand in greeting, his other hand still wrapped around that useless cookie.

"Well it is _very_ nice to meet _you,_" Lucius said warmly, yet the warmth didn't meet his eyes. His eyes were cold and calculating. He stepped forward and took Severus' hand in his own, giving it a singular shake.

"Lucius is a graduated student uh mine, works in th'ministry uh magic," Horace explained. "IthinkI brought him into th'Slug Club_—_Oh, thass wha' they do call these little parties uh mine, Slu'club meetings_—_Yes, anyway IthinkI indited the boy. . ."

But Severus had stopped listening. All the while Professor Slughorn was speaking Lucius was looking hungrily at the young pureblood. As if he was some kind of prized possession or an antique that he should bid on. The way he looked at him made Severus feel violated, powerful, and weak all at the same time_. _It was in that moment that Severus entertained the idea that Lucius hadn't come to the party to humor an old school teacher but to meet with himself_—_and Severus was okay with that. He didn't know what Lucius wanted from him, and he did want something, that much was certain. Severus found himself keen to find out what that something was. There was noway to know for sure but Snape also felt like Lucius could help him with his endeavors as well. . . In light of his fathers plans for their family.

"That guy gives me the creeps," Lily shared once Slughorn and Lucius had removed themselves from earshot.

"Why do you say that?" Severus asked monotonously, as he finally bit into the cookie he had been holding, only to pull a face of disgust and put it back on the tray.

"A few years ago when he was a seventh year and I was_—_"

"Oh, wait," Severus interrupted her, seeming as if he had something very important to say. "I don't care." He informed her before walking away from the dessert table. He didn't look back to see how Lily may have taken his snide remark because he really didn't care.

**. . .**

At 11:30 PM Severus walked sluggishly through the corridors of the dungeons, pulling at the damn collar around his neck. He was tired; exhausted even, irritated, and completely fed up over dealing with people. He was ready to go into his dormitory, crawl into his bed, shut off the light, and sleep until Christmas.

His housemates had a different agenda. . .

He stepped through the threshold and was welcomed by music so loud he was almost blasted from the room. The common room was a shambles, littered with any kind of trash you could think of. It appeared as if no one had gone to bed because Severus couldn't recollect an instance when he had ever seen so many people stuffed into the common room. There were people standing up, people sitting down, people chasing others, people being chased, people being intimate, people drinking, snorting, and smoking anything imaginable_—_there were _a lot_ of people.

"Severus!" Called Mulciber, sloshing his beer over the couch cushion he had used to push himself to his feet.

"Nicholas," Severus said in turn as he closed the common room door with a creak.

"How'as th'slug thing?" He slurred magnificently, putting a friendly yet drunken hand on Severus' thin shoulder, shaking it vigorously.

"Engaging," he replied through the jostle, masking the irritation his friend's belligerence brought to him.

"I tol' you itta be shiiiiite!" Mulciber hiccuped as he swayed on his feet.

Severus' heart jumped in his chest as Mulciber's colossal form came lumbering down towards him in a drunken stupor. Severus put his arms up just as the enormous boy made contact sending them both plundering to the floor with a painful thud. There was an eruption of laughter at Mulciber's expense as Severus kicked himself free of the dead weight lying on his legs.

"For fuck's sake, how much did you drink?" Severus asked venomously, unable to hide his resentment at being spontaneously attacked. The question was, however, moot. Mulciber's eyes had rolled to the back of his head as light snores were issued from his mouth.

"He's drank a lot and taken Merlin knows what else" came a sensuous voice in a low register. Severus looked about himself and met the ice-blue blue eyes of a voluptuous brunette girl who was unknown to him. She stood before him wearing tight robes that hugged her curves perfectly from her breasts to her hips. Severus' eyes traveled up her body to rest at her face which was stunning in it's china-doll alikeness. Her blue eyes were lined with make-up that caused them to seemingly pop from her skull. Her rounded face held her slight nose and perfect lips with the majesty of an oil painting and Severus couldn't help but admire her appearance.

"I'm Melissa." She introduced herself, holding out her hand with an inviting and confident half smile.

"Severus," he replied, shaking her hand fondly.

"We, should probably get him upstairs," she suggested as Mulciber's body convulsed as if he was about to vomit.

"I agree."

The two of them hoisted Mulciber's arms over their shoulders, both of their knees buckling over the boy's massive weight. They fought against the crowd of Slytherins, practically dragging his inebriated and lifeless body up the small staircase to the boy's dorm. They panted loudly as they lowered him down onto the bed, both out of breath from the strenuous activity.

"Thanks for that," Severus said between pants of air.

"I suppose we could have levitated him," Melissa suggested, taking a step towards Severus.

"In that crowd? It would have been highly impractical," Severus lectured, unaware of the lust building in Melissa's eyes.

"Do you think so?" She asked looking up at him through her lashes, taking yet another step closer to him.

". . .Yes," Severus answered slowly, seeming to instantly catch on to her approach.

She took one of his hands in her own and guided his arm to be draped about her shoulders, making Severus' breath catch in his throat. Without breaking eye-contact she gently took his other hand and isolated his pointer finger from the rest of his digits. Erotically and with a painful slowness she brought his finger to her lips, kissing the pad before immersing it into her mouth_—her warm and very moist mouth. _Severus' eyes involuntarily closed as he inhaled sharply, electrical currents beginning to flow powerfully through his veins. His lips parted slightly as his eyes reopened to be met with Melissa's blue ones. She withdrew his finger before placing his arm on her other shoulder so that he was embracing her. She took one last step forward, closing the remaining gap between them and ran a small trail with her tongue along the side of his face. Causing Severus' breath to hitch once more.

"Ever since I learned you were coming to Hogwarts I knew I wanted you," she whispered in his ear, making it tingle, as her hands pressed against his chest.

Severus swallowed hard, completely ignorant as how to respond. He had never even held hands with a girl and this one had just licked his face. He maneuvered his head so that he was looking at her, searching her eyes for any hint of a lie.

"You, do, don't you?" He inquired, unable to detect any trace of falsehood betrayed in her eyes.

"What witch wouldn't?" She asked with a chortle before pressing her large breasts against him, running her hands to his waist. "A man from a powerful family like yours? Such a pristine and untarnished bloodline? Any witch would be lucky to be yours."

Severus' pride, along with another prominent organ south of the equator, swelled at her words, making him feel dizzy in the best way possible. He smirked egotistically, bringing his hands from around her shoulders to cup her face about the neck. With little hesitance he brought her face to his but paused right as her lips were going to be devoured in his.

"You're not a mudblood are you?" He asked, displaying his gifts of non-sequitor. He had to ask. The last girl he was attracted to turned out to be one. It would be a shame to discover his appetites were turning out to be of a less conventional affair.

"No, I'm a Bleau. I'm pureblood."

"Excellent," he said quickly before bringing his lips to smash into hers.

The kiss was amateur, devoid of any style or technique, simply lips touching lips. Their mouths moved clumsily do to Severus' inexperience and mild urgency. As their mouths fumbled Melissa coaxed his lips to open allowing their tongues introduction and exploration. Melissa's fingers were hooked on Severus' pants as one hand stealthily slipped past the threshold making the boy break the kiss from fervid arousal, craning his neck back in approval of her stroking.

"_Oh, Fu—_" Severus breathed as his knees buckled slightly, his member growing painfully hard.

"You like that?" She whispered seductively as he bared his teeth in pleasure.

"Yes," he admitted through clenched teeth.

Melissa chuckled triumphantly as she began taking steps forward, forcing Severus to take steps backwards towards his fourposter. The back of his knees collided with the mattress encouraging his legs to sit him on the edge. Melissa then sank to her knees before him, unbuttoning his pants in the process. Allowing the bulge under his boxers the opportunity to make itself known. With one fluid motion she freed it from the underwear, lightly rubbing her hand up and down the shaft.

Severus watched her hungrily as she removed her hand from his penis and began to unbutton her robes. It didn't take long for Snape to realize she wasn't wearing a bra as her naked breasts, perfectly rounded and weighted, peeked through the open fabric.

"Do you want me, Severus?" She asked, breathing his name in an erotic manner he never thought possible as she removed the garment, allowing his eyes full access to her beauty

"Yes," he growled, entangling his hand in her long brown hair, making her smile modestly.

"Then have me. . ."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for reading Abstersion and a big thanks to those of you who sent feedback. Always a big plus! Although we've had some steamy romantic developments at the end here I would like to humbly advise all those SS/LE shippers out there that holding your breath will be completely worthwhile ;)

**P.S.** If anyone is available to BETA read I encourage you to contact me. As you've probably noticed I'm awful with grammar and spelling. I would appreciate any help in this department hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing created and or mentioned, by J.K. Rowling, in the books of Harry Potter. This story is a product intended for enjoyment not financial gain.

**Rating: Mature  
**Language Content; Sexual Content; Child Abuse; Implied Rape; Implied incest

* * *

Severus suppressed a groan as the Astronomy professor added yet another assignment to the lengthy list of homework he already had waiting in his school bag. He would have rested his head in his arms in despair if the action wasn't so demeaning and tasteless. Instead Severus stiffened his back in silent protest secretly hating his professor for making him busy with her mediocre curriculum. It was 10:00 at night and all the young man wanted to do was crawl into his bed and forget about his incessant lessons; just sleep. At the rate his teachers were piling on homework he would have to retire back to the Slytherin common room and begin working straight away. School was a real chore at times (more often than not). It would certainly have helped if he was bloody well learning something.

To add to his chagrin there was an abundance of Hufflepuffs in this lesson as well as a myriad of Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs sat in little clicks about the room, huddled in their unity of confusion and insignificance. The Gryffindors, as usual, were being either inattentive, talking loudly; ever desiring for all eyes to be on them— and everyone's eyes were always on them. A particular sub group of Gryffindors had his utmost attention.

_The Marauders:_ kings of the school, loved by students and teachers alike, and bitter enemies of Severus'. They did what ever they wanted, when ever they wanted, to who ever they wanted—and they never got in any trouble for it. It had been exactly two months, one week, and three days since they had first attacked Severus and it was safe to say that the relationship between them had grown even more contemptuous. On any given day Severus had to be well prepared for an attack because they were constantly on the hunt for him. He was pleased to say, at this point, they would be wise to be mutually ready for such things. As they were more than eager to jinx and molest Severus on a semi-daily basis (and do to their unrelenting dedication to the task) Severus had come to know the same pleasure. Whenever he was presented with an opportunity to move unobserved by authoritarian eyes he would strike against them. Using his most cherished nonfatal curses as his weapons of choice. Severus' black eyes roamed the classroom until they came to rest upon his foolhardy foes.

Lupin, that mawkish fool, was looking entirely focused and completely consumed by the Professor's lecture. Severus rolled his eyes as Remus jotted down notes on something useless; _what a dedicated student_. Although Remus had never lain wand or otherwise on Snape, Severus resented him as much as any of the other marauders. He hated Lupin based on the sole fact that he was one of them and was, for lack of a better term, nice. That level of kindness seemed rehearsed to Severus and he couldn't help but believe it was some kind of act to deter others from—something. How could you call a bully your most trusted friend and share none of his less favorable qualities? It didn't happen. Lupin was fake and Severus was damn sure about it.

Potter was asleep on his desk. His large head resting on his spindly arms like a pillow, his glasses askew on his face. Severus hated Potter more than any of them as he had proved to be the appointed ringleader of the gang. Nine times out of ten when Severus was attacked he was sure it was on James Potter's orders. He would lead his army of brainless idiots to attack and taunt Severus about how he looked or his family history. Calling him inbred and macabre while they conjured jinx after jinx— but that was only when they were able to disarm Severus first. Which they had unfortunately learned very quickly._ Expelliarmus_ was usually thrown at Severus while his back was turned, leaving him absolutely defenseless against their downpour of spells.

Sirius Black was of course in this class as well, casually sitting back in his seat whispering ardently to the girl sitting behind him. His demeanor was relaxed and cool, like he thought himself a saint. The girl he was speaking with laughed almost too loudly for a classroom setting before reaching out and ruffling the boy's hair. Severus pulled a face in disgust at the vile display of affection before looking back at his textbook. Black was actually flirting with a Hufflepuff? He had absolutely no taste or honor. For some reason Severus wasn't surprised, Regulus had told him all about Sirius' escapades with those of the fairer sex. Sirius Black was a cunt and a tool because he used people to amuse himself and do his bidding (a prized personality trait of the Black family that his majesty failed to escape). He used Severus as a punching bag just as surely as he was going to use that girl as a whore. Sirius Black used people and he didn't think twice about it.

Then there was Pettigrew— Severus didn't really understand that dynamic. He seemed to be a cyst on the body of the marauders. Nobody wanted him there but since he didn't cause any detrimental harm he was permitted to stay. The fool loved his friends while they outwardly treated him poorer than one another (Lupin exempted of course). Why anyone would stand for that kind of ambiguous treatment was beyond Severus. He would have long since put them in their place if anyone that he called friend treated him like that—but that was Peter wasn't it? He was spineless and in constant need of approval

The bell rang throughout the room causing Potter to bounce awake looking startled and disoriented. Severus rolled his eyes, bringing them around just in time to see Sirius elbowing James and nodding in Snape's own direction. A pit grew deep in Severus' stomach as he swallowed hard. He didn't feel like fighting. He only felt like sleeping and he very well couldn't do that with his legs locked together or his face full of painful pustules.

Do to his desire to remain unmolested Severus cautiously moved to pick up his bag. As if moving slower would blind his enemies to his existence, making him camouflage. He walked out of the classroom with as many of the other students separating him from the marauders as possible. He hurriedly jumped down the stairs, spiraling and spiraling, until he hit the grand staircase, hustling down that one as well. He risked a look back as he was about to go into the entrance hall and saw the group of boys still following him. However, they had decreased in size by one. Remus Lupin seemed to want nothing to do with their excursion to follow Snape. A small panic broke out in Severus' chest as he hurried to the entrance of the dungeons. As he power-walked through the halls, his hand around the handle of his wand— it happened.

"Expelliarmus!" Came the voice of Sirius Black. Severus felt his wand slip from his grasp as he spun around just in time to be hit with a _Locomotor Mortis_ spell.

"Good evening, Snivy," James Potter cooed as Severus wobbled on his locked knees.

"Fuck you!" he spat back, viciously trying to break the spell with brute force.

"Woah, someones not too friendly tonight eh guys?" Black said, pointing his wand threateningly at Snape. "That's not a very nice thing to say to someone." Sirius lectured.

"Not very nice at all," James added.

"Apologize," Sirius commanded with a sneer.

Severus' eyes grew dangerous as they filled with anger. This was certainly a new kind of torture. Apologize to him? What was Black smoking to make him think that he wouldn't endure a thousand C_ruciatus_ curses before yielding to such a request. They thought he was so weak—like their friend Peter. Well, he had an amazing threshold for pain and he would not crack easily. They could be sure of that.

"I'm not going to apologize to him," Severus stated plain as day.

"Oh, I think you'll find you will," Sirius threatened with a triumphant sneer.

"Give me my wand back and fight me like a man then," Severus said egotistically, his voice dripping with challenge. "If you can best me in a duel I'll apologize to you for all those hurtful things that I said," He finished condescendingly.

James and Sirius looked at each other for a moment, both of their wands on Severus. They seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation before Sirius nodded slightly and muttered the counter curse to the leg-locker-jinx. It wasn't as if they could have said no with their manhood intact— Severus had them pegged.

"Go get your wand then," Black said waving him forward. "And we're going to really enjoy this apology—You'll have to do it on your knees though, Snivy."

"That goes without saying—but then he's used to being down there isn't he?" James said with a chuckle, eliciting a laugh from Sirius as well.

_"Hahaha, very funny,"_ Thought Severus as he bent over to pick up his fallen wand before turning slowly to face them. He would have whirled around at the speed of light in his haste to hurt them but slow was _so_ much more menacing.

There was no bowing, no count down, no preparation. Once Severus was facing them with wand in hand he let the first curse fly (a jinx he had learned at the age of six that knocked the victim off their feet as if viciously tripped). In a thin stream of blue light they were thrown onto their backs with a dull thud as their bodies hit the stone floor. Severus flashed an evil smile as Potter pushed himself up, throwing a curse at him which Severus deflected easily, sending it back to James who was whirled into the air and fell a little farther down the hall.

Sirius had now gotten to his feet, his wand raised but before he could utter a word Severus whipped up another spell as a jet of yellow whisked from Snape's wand at Sirius, wrapping around his neck. Sirius' hands automatically went to his throat as he tried to remove the compresses around it, failing miserably. Severus jerked his wand back as if pulling on a rope tied to a misbehaving bull making Sirius lurch forward. Sirius' eyes bulged in their sockets as the magic tightened around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

James was now on his way back over, wand drawn, as Severus choked Sirius. Without missing a beat Severus stopped the hex on Black, throwing a curse that formed as a cloud of mist heading straight for James's eyes. Once they made contact Potter dropped his wand with a squeak of pain. His hands viciously rubbed at his eyes trying to alleviate the pain to no avail. In his blind distress, as he frantically walked backwards, hit a wall and collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Sirius growled in anger as he lunged at Snape but too no surprise Severus was quick with his magic, creating a barrier that Sirius ran right into, knocking him back on his rear.

"Merlin, I can't see!" James screamed in agony as he was still sitting against the wall, his hand over his rapidly tearing eyes. Peter, who had kept to the side lines as per usual, was patting James on the back and asking if there was anything he could do for him.

Sirius roared in anger again, pushing himself off the ground and throwing hex after hex in Severus' direction but he deflected every last one. As Sirius grew more frantic in his taste for blood his curses grew darker. With every curse Sirius threw in Severus' direction he would take a step forward causing Severus to step back. The corridor was almost at its end as Sirius drew his wand up to cast the only thing his frustrated and furious mind could muster.

"Cruci—"

"Sirius no!" James called.

"WHAT is going on down here?!" Came the voice of Horace Slughorn who emerged from a hallway in his night cap and gown.

All the boys looked on at the professor in horror but without missing a beat Sirius dropped to his knees and began to sob fictitiously.

"Oh, thank Merlin you came, Sir!" Sirius cried, making his body shudder as if he had been grossly mistreated. "James and Peter and I well— we were walking and Severus just came out of no where and attacked!"

"We were just minding our own business!" James added, catching onto Sirius' lead very quickly. "He's burned my retinas!" James shrieked in horror.

"Its true, Sir!" Peter chimed in.

"It's _not_ true, Sir!" Severus enjoined. "_They_ attacked _me—_ they always do!"

"No, Sir, he's lying!" Sirius shouted with his overly zealous crocodile tears. "You know how his family is, where he comes from. You've known me forever, Sir."

"Okay, one at a time, one at a time," Professor Slughorn chimed unable to keep up with the frantic boys talking over one another.

"Come look at James, Professor!" Sirius urged, grabbing the old man's sleeve and guiding him to where James was still on the ground cradling his now swollen eyes. "Severus doesn't have a scratch on him! Look at my throat!"

Slughorn, who had squatted down and was looking at Potter's eyes, stood to examine Sirius' throat which had begun to turn red and blue as if it would bruise nicely. Slughorn sighed audibly and turned to look down on Severus as if disappointed by what he saw.

"How did Mr. Potter and Mr. Black come by such injuries, Severus?" He asked although he already knew the answer.

"They attacked me like I said before. I was defending myself."

"Liar!" James spat making Severus' eyes flash with fury. It was one thing to lie to the professor. That part was understandable but to call Severus himself a liar when he only spoke truth? That was a whole different matter and it angered Snape greatly.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are!" Sirius argued.

"Enough!" Slughorn interrupted. "Mr. Pettigrew will you please escort Mr. Black and Mr. Potter to the hospital wing?"

"Yes, Professor," Peter replied as he wrung his hand around James's upper arm to help him to his feet.

"Mr. Snape, you come with me," Slughorn ordered as he began to walk toward the staircase that lead out of the dungeons.

Severus reluctantly followed with the ominous feeling that, once again, the marauders were going to come out victorious and that he would wind up in trouble. Snape seethed silently as he was lead through the maze of Hogwarts to the undeniable destination of The Headmaster's office. It just wasn't fair—The Headmaster was bound to take the side of his beloved Gryffindor whores.

**. . .**

Severus was shown to Albus' chambers while The Headmaster, Professor Slughorn, The superintendent, and one of the governors of the school spoke in the outer office about his future at Hogwarts. The room was circular and large, similar in shape to the dormitories that echoed loudly when you walked through them. A circular bed was pushed against one of the curved walls, jutting out to the center of the room, covered in a lilac spread with floral print pillows. As his office walls were plump with clutter his chambers' walls were no different. There were items and antiques amongst the heavy shelves that Severus was sure he would never have been able to afford in a life-time despite his family's fortune. There were large windows on either side of that ridiculous bed that showed the brilliant night sky that Severus resented studying so much. A shooting star whisked across the horizon as Severus peered through the window. Some people wished on such things—Severus didn't.

The young man turned from the window, his hands drawing behind his back as he struck the impressive figure of a man instead of the boy he still was. He could hear the adults in the other room but decided he didn't care what they were saying. If they decided to expel him there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop them so why bother listening? He walked slowly to the colorful bed and sat gingerly at the edge. He really hoped he wouldn't be expelled. He didn't want to go back home yet—and especially under present circumstances. If he got thrown out of school in the midst of his father's plan he would surely not live to breathe another day. That or spend the rest of life taking his meals through a straw.

**. . .**

". . .I'm not saying there's absolutely no hope for the kid but, Albus, this was exactly the kind of the thing I was worried about when you brought this to me in September," said Superintendent Leon Gilligan from The United Kingdom magical education reform and maintenance department, twirling that old bowler hat in hands.

"Yes, Dumbledore, I too am having concerns about the boy being integrated further. With the incident where he called the Evans girl a—well you know what— and now this? Dark magic, Albus? He's dangerous! I know its not the boy's fault entirely—never having been around decent folks—but how can he be civilized?" Governor Strupe asked, sounding uneasy in her verdict.

"Severus is very civilized, Melinda," Albus, told her. "Just rough around the edges and extremely sensitive. I'm not ready to give up on him just yet. There's something in that child that's begging to be excused and I believe it to be his true nature. I get no ardent sense of evil from him just habits formed by a deranged family. If we send him back there now then he will be lost. At Hogwarts he has a chance to live a life away from that strife and darkness. To live happily amongst his peers and function in society. I won't expel him," he concluded as-a-matter-of-factually.

"Yes, I too believe he shows promise," Slughorn said. "He's a brilliant brewer. It would be a pity to throw that sort of talent out of the school now wouldn't it, Albus?"

"Yes, I would say so," Dumbledore replied happily with a chuckle. "He maintains top marks in all of his lessons."

"As nice as that is he's proving to be a danger to the other students," Strupe pointed out. "Good grades aren't enough of a reason to keep a liability in the school."

"A liability? Come now, Melinda!" Dumbledore laughed. "What student doesn't get in a fight or two every once and a while?"

"I don't know, Albus, there's something different about that one," she said, looking up towards Dumbledore's chambers where Severus was being held.

"Of course there's something different about him he's been in isolation up in the Helvellyn Mountains his entire life," Horace chimed sounding annoyed at The Governor's persistence to expel his future little potions master.

"Although that maybe true, Horace, he obviously has an extensive knowledge of dark magic and isn't afraid to use it. _Piperus Imbre_ is a class six curse, only magical law enforcement are authorized to use it and he cast it in a bloody hallway!"

"I doubt Severus knows about the restrictions of certain spells. The Snapes have been devoid of common law since 1810 and if you can recall your history; even _Avada Kedavra_ was still legal then. Those who don't come to town need not be bothered with the rules of it," Albus reminded The Governor.

"Still. . ."The Governor said trailing off uneasily.

"We're willing to give him one more chance, Albus, _one_ more chance. If he has another violent mishap or incident of prejudice he's gone. Three strikes and he's out," Superintendent Gilligan said very sternly. "He steps one more toe out of line this year and he's expelled, understand? I'll go over your head with this."

"That sounds fair enough, Superintendent," Dumbledore agreed, smiling pleasantly.

"So, we've reached an agreement," Horace said looking as happy as Dumbledore. Although Severus was prejudice and an obvious supporter of dark magic Slughorn still wanted him for his collection. His fame and bloodline were enough to keep the professor interested but the added component of Snape being half of his potions dream team with Lily was too much for the old man to loose.

"Yes, I believe we have," The Governor said looking mildly displeased and frustrated as she stood from the chair she was inhabiting. "I'll bid you gentleman good night," she said sharply as she walked towards the doors of the office giving none of them more than a snide glance on her way out. The three men could hear her high heels click all the way down the stone steps.

"One more chance, Albus," The Superintendent reminded him as he offered him his hand to shake in farewell. "One more and he's gone."

"As you've made it abundantly clear, Superintendent," Dumbledore said sweetly as he received the man's hand with his own. "Have a good evening, Leon."

"You as well, Albus; Horace," he said offering the professor his hand. "Good night."

"Good night, Superintendent," Slughorn said, watching the man place his hat on his head and whisk out of the room. "Good grief, Albus."

"I agree," Dumbledore said exasperatingly. "Well, I suppose we ought to talk with Severus about this now."

"He's adamant they attacked him first as I told you," Horace reminded Dumbledore.

"Well, let us see what he has to say on the matter—Severus, will you come on down my boy?" He called loudly up to his chambers.

Severus was curled in an armchair with a book in his lap when The Headmaster's voice rang up the stairs, into his chambers, and into Severus' ears. Irritated, he snapped the book shut, not bothering to put it away, before walking towards the door. He might as well have been walking towards to the guillotine because he knew he was going to be expelled. He knew he would be sent back home to Helvellyn and would never be seen or heard from again.

"Good evening, Severus, my boy, how are you feeling?"

"Bad, Sir."

"Why bad?" Dumbledore inquired fondly, resting his chin on interwoven fingers.

"Because I'm going to be expelled based on a lie fabricated by three idiots!" Severus interjected boisterously, his long fingers forming into balls at his sides.

"I see, and who informed you that you would be getting expelled today?" Albus asked him calmly, the fire across the room reflecting in his eyes.

Severus looked up at The Headmaster with confusion on his face. Severus wouldn't allow himself to believe he wasn't being expelled, he would not allow his hopes to travel so high because that just gave them farther to fall when things didn't work out. And things never worked out. He didn't answer The Headmaster's question but simply stood there, jaw locked, eyes calculating and harsh. The flames from the dying fire shown great shadows over the young man's face making him appear older and more forlorn.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black say you attacked them without provocati—"

"That's not true!" Severus interrupted. "They're lying! They always lie, they lie to everyone, and everyone believes them!"

"Peace, my boy," Dumbledore said, raising a calming hand to stay the child's outburst. "I am prepared to hear your side of the story as well but at this moment I'm speaking."

"Yes, Sir," Severus grumbled in retort.

"They say that you attacked them, unprovoked, for no reason. Furthermore Madame Pomfrey has advised me that the damage done to Mr. Potter's eyes was the cause of _Piperus Imbre_ and the damage done to Mr. Black's throat was—"

"_Lasso Fune_," Severus finished for him. "With all due respect, Headmaster, I know what spells I used."

"Indeed," Albus said looking rather intrigued at Severus' blunt honesty. "So, you do not deny using these curses on Misters Potter and Black?"

"_No,_ but they attacked me first!" He urged frantically.

"Please explain."

Severus was mildly surprised to learn that The Headmaster was indeed prepared to hear his side of the story. He had previously figured that Dumbledore had said this in light of his persistent yet false act of kindness. Severus fidgeted on the spot for a moment or two before fixing his calculating eyes on The Headmaster's own with a vigor that displayed no hint of a lie. You could almost see the truth swimming in those obsidian eyes and he hadn't even told his story yet.

"Yes, Sir," Severus began. "We had just been released from astronomy and I was on my way back to my common room. When I came to the corridor where Professor Slughorn had found us. They disarmed me while my back was turned."

"Indeed, go on," Albus said, his eye twinkling with anticipation. Severus sighed and licked his lips.

"They jinxed me so I couldn't run and relentlessly taunted me," he paused again as if recalling the event aloud caused him immense anguish. Dumbledore supposed he was embarrassed. "I advised them to give me back my wand so we could duel like men instead of allowing them to bully me like children. They accepted, we dueled, they lost," Severus finished smugly.

"And that's the whole of it?" Dumbledore asked in confirmation.

"That is what happened in its entirety," Severus replied. His expression was inscrutable and Albus found that mildly frustrating because being able to read Severus was important when talking to him. If you couldn't pick up on his insecurities and rising temper you had no hope of reaching him. It was an art Albus was beginning to learn at some great costs in regard to earning the boy's trust.

"Alright, my boy," Dumbledore said with an air of conclusion and extreme understanding.

"Alright?" Severus repeated bluntly. "That's it? No detention, or eassay, or anything?" Severus interrogated unable to believe he would be let off the hook so easily. He had cursed those two buffoons into the middle of next week and he would do it again if given the chance. A deed decidedly worse than calling some muggle born a mudblood.

"Yes, that's it. No detention, no essay, no anything but Severus I must ask a question in turn."

"Yes, Sir?" Severus inquired, intrigued to learn what question would take the place of his punishment.

"Are you aware that _Piperus Imbre_ is a class six curse?" Dumbledore asked, resting his arms on either side of his chair, leaning his weight to one side.

"What does that mean?" Severus questioned in what sounded like presumptive protest. The young man sounded offended.

"It means that it is a very dangerous and unstable curse. A level six classification makes that curse available to magical law enforcement only because they have been trained to control it. I must impress upon you the seriousness of your spell choices, Severus. Mr. Potter could have easily lost his eyesight and then I would have had no choice but to expel you. Dark magic isn't tolerated here now I'm sure you knew that?"

"It was just a curse, I didn't think about it, I just acted," Severus stated in his defense.

"But do you understand the seriousness of that curse and why you should stray away from that kind of magic?"

Stray away? What was the old man talking about? Severus had been learning dark magic since he was two years old. It was old magic, the first kind of magic there was, it was a wizard's origins. So, why was it so shunned in normal modern society? Did they not appreciate their roots? Did they not celebrate their beginnings as the Snape family did? It was a peculiar concept indeed.

"No, I don't understand," Severus informed Albus truthfully, pulling his hands behind his back in discomfort. "Why should I not curse those who threaten my safety?"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't defend yourself but you cannot use class six spells, Severus, you just can't. It's against the law and against the rules of this school," Dumbledore told him calmly as he made slight eye contact with Professor Slughorn who was still standing off to the side. "Dark magic isn't tolerated here."

"But 'dark' magic contains the history and origins of our society, they're the basis of our magical foundation, to shun such magic is mutiny to our own Kin—"

"Enough, Severus," Dumbledore called over him sternly. "I shall not argue with you about this. Just understand you are not permitted to use such magic _here_. Whether you agree with it or not—Great Scott look at the time!" Albus proclaimed, his eyes growing wide as they fell on the clock. "I believe its off to bed with you, Lad, you have classes in the morning."

Severus stood his ground for a moment as if he might stay and argue. The Headmaster's eyes were twinkling and almost challenging as if he dared Severus to test his ruling.

"Goodnight, Sir," Severus said tersely before turning around and walking straight out the door.

"Goodnight, Mr. Snape—Merlin's beard," Dumbledore sighed once the door had closed with a snap and Severus' footsteps could no longer be heard.

"You certainly have your work cut out for you, Headmaster—we both do," Horace said as he walked up to the desk while Dumbledore pushed himself away from it to his liquor cabinet. There was a plethora of bottles in size and color but Albus decided tonight he needed a brandy.

"We, certainly do," Albus agreed with another sigh as he filled two small glasses for him and his colleague. "Did you hear what he was saying, Horace, about dark magic? It sounded straight out of a pureblood propaganda zine."

"Yes, he certainly has been brain washed by that daft family of his," Slughorn agreed receiving one of tumbles of brandy. "Did you really think it wise though, Albus, to let him walk away without even the slightest repercussion?"

"I think that Severus may think twice before using such a level of dark magic now that he's on my radar again. The thing is, Horace, I know how Mr. Potter and Mr. Black can be and I must say that Mr. Snape's account of events sounds much more plausible than our beloved marauders'. Furthermore, I need the boy to trust me. If I threw him in detention for defending himself than he never will."

"Well, what are you going to tell the families?" Slughorn inquired. "They're going to want to know that something is being done to the boy that attacked their children."

"With all due respect those families don't know Severus Snape," Albus said with a chuckle "Well I suppose we'll tell them the truth. That their sons were bullying another student. . ."

**. . .**

Severus stormed into his common room with such vigor and haste that a first year squeaked in startled horror. Snape zoomed up the stairs trying to keep his rampant anger in check. How dare that old fool just dismiss him like that? As per usual if you don't agree with Albus fucking Dumbledore you're silenced and sent away. Severus loosened his tie as he mounted the last few steps before opening the door to his dormitory. The rest of his dorm mates were asleep as he tip toed to his own fourposter. The curtains were shut—he always left them open. Slowly pulling out his wand he simultaneously drew back the curtain, pointing his wand at an almost naked Melissa.

His eyes took in the image of her laying on her side, head propped by her hand, her long brown hair cascading down around her wrists and onto his pillows. She was wearing nothing but a pair of black panties and a matching black bra, her large breasts bulging from their confines. Severus eagerly drank up the sight of her hourglass figure experiencing an overwhelming desire to reach out and touch her. He slowly lowered his wand as he swallowed the lump that had rapidly developed in his throat.

"Hey," she said simply.

"Hey," he replied with a smirk—he could get very used to _this_.

**. . .**

Lily was perched in her favorite armchair next to the fire, a book resting on her drawn knees. Her face was concentrated and frightened, it was obvious the book before her was a horror novel and it was doing its job admirably. She turned the page gingerly as the portrait hole flew open at a lightening speed. Lily jumped up and screeched, drawing her wand immediately from fright.

"Sorry Evans," James said in a laugh as he and Sirius hopped through the portrait. "What cha up to?" He asked as he slumped onto the couch near Lily's armchair.

"Reading obviously," she said haughtily as Sirius sat down next to James. "What happened to your eyes?" She asked as she noticed they were blood shot and irritated.

"Oh, that," James said, running his hand through his hair.

"Snape attacked us," Sirius interjected as he pulled a neatly rolled joint from his shirt pocket. "I had this shit on me the whole time we were in hospital. I thought Pomfrey might find it! I was about to shit a brick!"

"Oh, yeah, mate?" James asked of Sirius' excitedly. As if Sirius concealing drugs from the nurse was some kind of admirable feat.

"What do you mean he attacked you?" Lily inquired as she shut her book. "Like he just came up and cursed you then walked away?"

"Well, not exactly," James informed her as the potent scent of burning marijuana danced in the room. "We _may_ have started it."

"I told you not to fuck with him, didn't I? I told you he was a touchy bloke," Lily scolded as Sirius offered her the joint which she accepted with a simple word of thanks. "But _nooo_ you guys had to fuck with him and now you look like a bloody red-eyed demon."

"Hey I do not!" James protested as he accepted the joint from Lily, blowing off the end ash with a puff of air.

"Okay maybe not a _demon_," she humored him, giggling slightly. "But seriously what happened?"

"Well, I'll tell ya," Sirius said as the joint came back to him, less than half the size it was. He took a colossal hit, coughed, and passed it on. "It all started on the eve of astronomy class. There was electricity in the air that smelled of intrigue and rosemary—"

"Spare me your dramatics, Sirius, and just tell me. . ."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for reading Abstersion I hope you're finding it riveting. So, I would like to make one thing abundantly clear. This is a fanfiction containing a SS/LE pairing. With that said I hope you enjoyed the chapter ;)

until next time. . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing created and or mentioned, by J.K. Rowling, in the books of Harry Potter. This story is a product intended for enjoyment not financial gain.

**Rating: Mature  
**Language Content; Sexual Content; Child Abuse; Implied Rape; Implied incest

* * *

Snowflakes swirled in vicious spirals in the dark morning sky as the ice-cold wind whipped them about the castle and grounds. Ominous clouds crowded in the vast expanses, competing with each other for space in the fierce heavens. Sudden flashes of lightening would electrocute the ferocious sky; booming and echoing loudly. It seemed as if there would be no trees left at the end of the snowstorm as the trees bowed to the strength of the blizzard. Their branches were being chaotically torn from their trunks as the wind ripped through the forest. The Great Lake, usually a serene and peaceful pool had turned savage. Violent and wild waves pounded into the icy shores making it jagged and barbed with splintered ice. Sleet that was rotting with hail bombarded the castle's roof, encasing Hogwarts in a frigid grip so tight it seemed invincible to change. The gusts would howl in eery propensity through the halls decaying anyone's sense of well being. The courtyard was consumed with a fog so cold it would cut deeply into who ever was fool enough to be out in such a storm. The windows rattled and the doors shook. If a particularly unruly breeze came by, the doors would be knocked free from their thresholds allowing the storm access within. Black snowy foot prints decorated the entrance hall keeping Mr. Filch more than busy all afternoon.

Severus sat in the deserted library early that morning listening to the chaos outside grow from a light rain pattering against the window to a full blown weather assault. A loud rumble of thunder growled in the distance, lighting up the window with a brilliant flash. Severus looked up from his reading to inspect the flare as it shuttered and dissipated into the black sky. As he was distracted from his reading he took the opportunity to crack his lower back, craning it forward to feel the satisfying clicks of release. His gaze wandered to the clock on the wall and saw it was seven in the morning. An hour before class. Stretching his arms up into the air with interwoven fingers his muscles pulled exquisitely, releasing him of tension. His jaw opened mechanically as he yawned magnificently, closing his book with a snap of his wrist. He had been researching for the past two hours and had worked up quite an appetite. He was going to go get breakfast before potions class.

Another crash of lightening illuminated the window causing Severus to pause in the stacking of his many books. His eyes danced from side to side before he picked the last volume from the desk, placing it on the top of the precarious bundle already nestled in his arms. He wandered the bookshelves, returning his books at a slow pace before retreating back to his work station to collect his bag. He swung the thing over his shoulder and headed for the exit. On his way out his attention was caught by a large bulletin board that contained an enchanted calendar that was counting down the days until Christmas holiday. Severus scoffed at the glimmering three written on the calendar. 'Who would count down the days to leave Hogwarts?'

Severus had always known, since his first night at Hogwarts, that he didn't want to go back home. It was distressing to him, however, just how much he resented the idea of returning back to his father's house. His mind was simply overflowing with reluctance. The concept was so bothersome because until then he had never experienced life away from his family. This being so he had no idea just how much he had hated his life there. Everything at home was too prim and too proper and too controlled. He was forced to change his attire at dinner for fucks sake. At Hogwarts he could wear what ever he damn pleased to the great hall. In addition to that list he was able to wake up when ever he wanted, see who ever he wanted, eat whatever he wanted, do whatever he wanted, read whatever he wanted, and so on. Furthermore, Severus also enjoyed having boys his age around him at school. Back at home he had only three sisters and no brothers. He had just recently learned how girls can be very fun to spend time with but he couldn't do any of those activities with his sisters. It was also a constant bother to have to always tip-toe around and be mindful of his controlling and very attentive father. Severus, like his three sisters and mother, was a victim to Tobias' drug induced mood swings and violent outbursts. Yes, going home was not a shimmering light at the end of a tunnel but a black pit to swallow Severus up and hopefully he would be able to claw himself back out.

Why would anyone want to return home for Christmas? Christmas was a ludicrous holiday. Severus hated Christmas and he always had. He probably always would. He had learned from his peers that the teenagers use this holiday to con their parents out of expensive gifts that they simply don't need. According to his friends Christmas was a jovial day filled with sweets, steaming feasts, family engagements and roasting chestnuts or some sort of rubbish. Severus had never thought of the holiday in that light. All of his Christmases were, for the most part, unsatisfying. The storm reeking havoc outside reminded Severus of a particular Christmas that had shared such abominable weather. . .

_". . .This celebration was about __dies natalis solis invicti_: the day of the birth of the unconquerable sun. The winter solstice held the promise of the return of springtime and earthly renewal. In Roman hist_—s_it still, Severus, stop squirming around!" Tobias snapped at a six year old Snape who was wiggling about where he was sitting on the floor.  


_As a family tradition on this spiritual day, after dinner the Snapes would congregate in their large sitting room and listen to their father read the history of the holiday. The Roman Holiday that is. As they shunned modern society they also shunned a modern perception of Christmas. As their Roman ancestors, the Snapes, spent their Christmas days respecting the time of Saturnalia when the God of Agriculture and the birth of the sun-god Mithra were honored.  
_

_"Come here, Son," Eileen beckoned softly from the chair she was sitting in, holding out one of her hands in invitation. Severus crawled over to her to which he stood up, allowing her to wrap her arms around his slight torso. _

_"Now, where was I?"_ _Tobias murmured as his black eyes scanned the page. "Dammit, Severus, you made me loose—my—place!"_

_The small boy flinched in his mother's arms, looking down at the floor in guilt as if he had committed a grisly murder. It wasn't that Severus actually thought his crime of rambunctiousness was befitting a punishment but Father's eyes were completely opaque again. There were no whites in the eyes only blackness; demon-like in appearance. This sign meant only one thing: that Father had taken the black liquid that he always kept on him and he would be angry and short-tempered. For maybe the one hundredth time in his small life Severus had witnessed his father excuse himself from dinner, go into his work shop, and come back out with eyes as black as the night sky. Being an attentive and bright child he had made an obvious connection with the black liquid and his father's awful outbursts. At the age of six, however, Severus didn't know the name of the liquid. That fateful discovery happened when he was maybe eight or nine. He had come across it while reading. . .  
_

_ Dithith hanhepi unktehi (black moon water), more commonly known as Hanhepi or by its street name Black Acid was a psychoactive drug that caused vivid hallucinations and severe mood changes. __Tobias Snape was already a short-tempered and violent man by nature but that trait was exemplified by the dozens when he took Hanhepi. ____As if anything and everything bothered him. He could have a full blown temper tantrum about__—_well loosing his place in his reading. As misfortune would have it he would act out his aggression on his family_—_as if there was anyone else.

_ The substance was derived from desert plants which Tobias had greenhouses full of in their garden. Severus had recognized the plant from the picture immediately. It was a pod like plant with four spiked leaves that had vines growing from the nooks where the leaves met one another. In the center of every pod of leaves sat one brilliantly white flower that was only obliged to open on the full moon. This is where Hanhepi was extracted. The flower's nectar, which would flow when stimulated, was a black oozing substance that felt like oil to the touch._

___"I'm sorry, Father," Severus said mechanically, his voice even and confident. His father didn't tolerate weak men who would whisper. _

___Tobias glared at him before moving his scrutiny back to the book. You could see his demonic eyes running over the page, the reflection of the fire shifting about within them. He turned to the previous page as if some how Severus' interruption had set him backwards. He turned the page to the one after the other, frantically flipping between the two, his frustration apparently growing.  
_

___"You were on the part about the unconquerable sun, Father," Fuchsia, Severus' elder sister, reminded him meekly. Not daring to look up at their father as she spoke._

___"Shut up," Tobias snapped at her causing the eight year old girl to flinch as if slapped. "Speak when you're spoken to," he hissed as he resumed frantically looking for his lost sentence. _

___Their father's agitated behavior unsettled the room making the three children and their mother increasingly restless. They all knew better than to show it. Tobias' rabid actions continued for another moment or two before he growled angrily from the bottom of his throat. He threw the book harshly, barely missing Servillia, Severus' fraternal twin sister, where she sat cross-legged on the floor. The girl didn't flinch as the book soared past her but swallowed hard as if relieved it hadn't made contact; her eyes shinning with bottled sorrow. _

___"Sod the ruddy book!" Tobias snarled as he stood from his armchair. He made quick strides over to the fireplace where he leaned against the mantle, looking deeply into the crackling flame. None of the others in the room moved a muscle or spoke a word. They knew better than to act on their own will when Father was in such a sour mood. _

___The family all sat in silence for many minutes, the only noise being the crack of the fire and the howl of the wind through the mountains. Eileen, who still had her arms secured around her son, was rubbing her thumb reassuringly up and down on his stomach, observing her husband with watchful eyes. Severus, who too was watching his father, seemed to be holding his breath hoping that the temper-tantrum would pass without him being punished for loosing his father's place in the book. Servillia remained where she was, looking neither insecure or confident. Her expression was vacant of feeling or thought making it obvious that her mind had retreated off to some better place. Fuchsia, who looked the most uncomfortable of all, was fidgeting where she sat, smoothing her hair or scratching at her arms or legs. _

___The awkward silence grew to suffocating proportions as the intensity radiating from Tobias seemed to physically grow stronger. As the seconds ticked by the ambiance thickened until it was broken with Tobias taking a crystal statue from the mantle and throwing it with an ear splitting shatter across the room. Fuchsia and Servillia screamed in startled horror while Severus gasped and jumped against his mother's grasp which had grown tighter about his body. Tobias, in his rage, continued to take the trinkets from the mantle, either simply pushing them off or throwing them as viciously as the crystal across the room. . .  
_

It was no wonder why Severus wasn't keen to return home for Christmas. They all turned out bad one way or another. He hated Christmas and always would. . .

**. . .**

"What, no quippy greeting today?" Severus asked as he pulled out the chair to his work station in potions class before sitting down. Lily, who had always waved or said hello to him first, had remained silent upon his arrival.

"No___—_I guess not," she said exasperatingly. As if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked impulsively. He was surprised to find he was actually interested in what was making the perpetually happy girl depressed.

"It's the storm," she said with a sigh. "They give me the blues."

"The storm?" Severus asked with a laugh. "Is that all?"

"Mmhm," she replied, ripping her eyes from the small dungeon windows to look at Severus.

"I suppose that's as good a reason as any," he retorted as if he thought anything but. "Are you afraid of the thunder and lightening or something along those lines?"

"No___—_I just don't like storms."

"Well, isn't that quaint," Severus teased. Lily smiled wickedly at him in return. Was he actually joking with her? This was a phenomenon on its own.

"Shut up," she mused, shoving him lightly. Severus clammed at once, dropping his playful demeanor. His mild expression hardened with intense anger and hatred as he glowered at Lily.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" He hissed quietly, learning from his first day of school to scold Evans in a whisper. "And don't you ever touch me!"

Lily sat for a moment; unresponsive. She was waiting to see if he was kidding but as usual the sensitive Slytherin had been genuinely offended. Lily suppressed the desire to roll her eyes as she swiveled around on her stool to face him.

"You know, its no wonder why muggles wanted to burn witches and wizards at the stake in the 1600s. If the purebloods back then were_ half_ as uptight as you I would have burned them as well," she said monotonously. She knew the statement would make him angry but who the hell cared? He needed to be challenged, the argument was good for him. This is what Lily told herself anyway. It was common knowledge that purebloods like the Snapes thought they should be treated with the utmost dignity and respect. Lily believed it vital that Severus be presented with someone who didn't treat him that way. Someone who would not yield to his nonsense. . .especially someone with 'tainted' blood.

"_What?_" He asked almost unable to believe his ears, his eyes narrowing dangerously "_What did you say to me_?"

"Shh, class is starting!" She commanded as the bell rang. She had to suppress a fit of laughter as Severus seethed uncontrollably in his seat, his jaw clenched visibly, his eyes virtual slits of anger.

"Settle down class, settle down!" Slughorn called as he wattled into the room. "Now today is the day we've all been waiting for: the marks from the Veritserum projects are in! One person per partnership may come up and claim the vials! We don't need a stampede!"

There was an orchestra of moving seats and chatter as the students began moving to the front of the classroom.

"You'll find your marks written on the side of the vials and those of you in the 90th percentile will find your vials full. Those sub-par shall have an empty container!"

"You want to go get the vial?" Lily asked Severus who had not budged even though he was closest to the aisle.

"You get it," he scoffed tersely.

"I always get our stuff," Lily complained. " You go get something for a change."

"No," he said simply.

"Well, I'm not getting it either," Lily said, folding her arms before her chest concretely. "So, what are we going to do?"

Severus wanted nothing more than to place her under the _Imperius_ curse and force her up to the front to claim their grade. This wasn't about collecting an assignment this was a definite power struggle and he would be damned to loose to a mudblood. She often bested him with her whipping tongue but he would not allow her to best him this time.

"I don't know," he replied unhelpfully through partially clenched teeth as he looked away from her.

"Hello, Sir," Lily said pleasantly as Professor Slughorn wattled over to them.

"Hello, Ms. Evans, Mr. Snape!" The teacher boomed. "Excellent specimen!" He said as he handed Severus a small clear vial with a bright red one-hundred percent scribbled on it. Lily wasted no time swiping it from Severus grasp.

"Hey," Severus protested half-heartedily.

"Thank you, Sir," Lily beamed happily as she placed the small bottle into her bag.

"Of course, Lily my dear, of course!" Slughorn boomed happily, gesturing to the girl with a slight lift of his fist. "Now, I trust you're both coming to my Christmas gala tomorrow night?"

Severus felt a shower of dread reign over him. He had wanted to avert going to that party. The Halloween ball and the countless other dinner parties after that were tedious nightmares. The only person Severus had hoped would be at those 'parties' was Lucius Malfoy and Snape hadn't seen him since Halloween. It was possible that Malfoy would be at the Christmas gala but for some reason Severus doubted his attendance.

"Oh, yes, Sir your Christmas parties are my absolute favorite," Lily confessed.

"Oh, excellent! Severus, you'll come as well?" Slughorn asked hopefully.

Severus sighed internally. "Of course, Sir."

"Wonderful!" He roared. "It's plus one, as it said on the invites, so be sure to bring a date. Shouldn't be hard for either one of you!" He added with a wink. "I look forward to seeing you there!"

"I forgot we had to bring someone," Lily moaned as she placed her hands over her face, pulling them down slowly, making her features stretch in the process.

"How could you forget? It was written plain as day on the invitation___—_let me see the Veritaserum," he commanded.

"I don't know I just forgot. I've been really busy," Lily replied, ignoring his request to see the vial as she rested her chin in her hand; slouching magnificently.

"Well it shouldn't be hard for you to find someone to go with," Severus offered feeling only moderately irritated at her blatant disregard for his demands.

"Awwwww!" She cooed boisterously, flashing him a comically over-done smile. "Thanks Severus! Dats so sweeeet" She added, dropping her voice down an octave as if talking to an endearing animal.

"For fuck's sake," he said with a smile as he shook his head lightly. She was ridiculous. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Evans. I mean you're not completely unfortunate looking___—_you're still annoying as hell."

"D'awww you think I'm Pwitty?" She asked in a baby voice, continuing her mocking of his 'compliments'. She battered her eyelashes at him comically.

"Oh, shut up you know___—_you___—_are," he replied hesitantly. What was he saying? Was he ill___—_what was wrong with him?

Lily smiled happily, looking down at her book. A moment of silence passed between the two while they looked in opposite directions. Lily looked content and full-filled while Severus appeared mortified and confused. Only Lily seemed able to break her daze as Professor Slughorn took the front of the class to explain the day's assignment, which was unfortunately book work and potions identification worksheets. Horace passed the worksheets out to everyone before allowing them to 'have at it'___—_and so they did. . .

"Wanna go together maybe? Not as dates but just as friends?" Lily asked suddenly as they were about half way through their assignment.

"Huh?" Severus asked, looking up from his scribbling to stare at her dumbfounded.

"Do you want to go to the gala together___—_as friends?" Lily reiterated uncomfortably. It appeared that the question brought her some sort of emotional cocktail of apprehension and endearing embarrassment.

"Uh___—_are you insane?" He asked with a half smile, hoping that her 'just kidding' was just around the corner.

"No, I mean I just don't have a date yet___—_and I just___—_supposed you didn't_____—_either," she finished, looking down at her work instead of at him. Maybe it was too soon.

"I don't think so," Severus told her, unable to mask his look of amusement.

"Why? Do you already have a date?" Lily interrogated.

"Not at the present time but I have one in mind that I'm certain will agree to accompany me," Snape informed her with Melissa in mind.

"Who?" Lily asked, extremely interested in what dame Severus Snape deemed worthy of his mighty presence.

"Melissa Bleau," Severus told her, turning back to his assignment.

"Melissa Bleau?" Lily asked with a chuckle. "You're seriously going to take Melissa Bleau?"

"Yes," he answered simply not bothering to look up from his work. He wasn't the slightest bit interested in the reason as to why Lily seemed so amused.

"You know she's like a total hussy, right?" Lily asked, twirling her quill between her fingers.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus asked becoming very interested in Lily's amusement now. "I don't think that's true."

"Well no offense, Severus, but you've been here___—_what? All of four months now? I've known Missy since first year. She's a hussy," Lily concluded sternly. As if the fact was indisputable.

"Well, what constitutes a___—'_hussy'?" Severus inquired like he was about to approach a research project.

"I don't know there's rumors," Lily said looking uncomfortable. For a moment she regretted sharing the information with Severus. What if he genuinely liked her and the truth would hurt his feelings? That wasn't possible___—_ she knew that!

"What rumors?" Severus asked, moving slightly closer to Lily, his face begging her to tell him.

"Okay," Lily began in defeat. "So, in third year, right, Melissa was dating this one seventh year guy, Bradly. It was hot news then because he was the quidditch captain of Ravenclaw and he was dating a minor and___—_what ever it was already weird, right? I mean she was thirteen and he was seventeen___—_it was just weird! Anyway so they seemed really happy and he treated her good but _then__—_ about three months into_ that_ relationship she started messing around with _another_ guy. Some Slytherin in fifth year named Klaus. So, Bradly found out and got like super hurt and angry but he broke up with her for cheating, right? I mean she was cheating on him so he had to. Anyway so she was with Klaus after that but when his parents found out he was dating a girl, against his family's arranged marriage, they pulled him out of Hogwarts. The very next day she was shacked up with Roland Galiath. So___—_she's a hussy."

"So, since this whole display of— questionable virtuehas she demonstrated similar behavior?" Severus asked.

"I mean she's obviously fooling around with you isn't she? That's why you're keen to take her?"

"I beg your pardon?" Severus asked incredulously, looking at Lily as if she sprouted an extra head.

"What?" She asked with a laugh at his incredulity of her bluntness. "You are fooling around right? I mean you're not her boyfriend are you?"

"I can't imagine why any of this is your business," Severus informed her sternly. How did she know all of that?

"Oh, come on don't be embarrassed!" She boomed happily. "We all do it!"

"Indeed," Severus said, returning to his writing.

"So, are you still going to take her?" Lily asked after a few moments.

"I think so," Severus said as he finished his worksheet with a flourish. . .

**. . .**

Severus walked from the potions class room, taking a vacant corridor as a short-cut to the third floor for defense against the dark arts. His footsteps echoed around him, mixing with the howl of the storm as his thoughts swam of Lily's and his own conversation. It was certainly odd that she would offer the notion that they go to the gala together___—_ very odd indeed. As far as Severus was concerned he had never been anything but completely rotten to the girl in one way or the other. Not to mention his well known, concrete, and outward hatred for muggle borns So, why would she want to go anywhere with him? He thought of her as nothing more than a ginger mudblood___—_with impeccable leg_s____—_and gorgeous eyes___. W_hy did that always happen when he thought about her? He simply just had to stop thinking about her. He would think about Melissa.

It was certainly interesting to learn that she had a somewhat dirty past. However, Severus didn't concern himself with the story for more than a moment. He decided to dismiss what Evans had told him. What did she know anyway? She was a mudblood, not a credible bone in her body___—_in her perfectly shaped body___—_that wanted to go with him to the gala. No! He wouldn't think about her anymore.

"Hey Sniv!" Called the voice of James Potter. Severus snapped his head up to see Potter, Black, and Lupin walking in his direction. How had they come around to be in front of him? They had been in the same class he had come from___—_odd.

"Good morning gentlemen," he said smoothly not making any moves to dive for his wand. In the past it had proven to get him disarmed faster.

"So, we never got to thank you properly for ratting on us that day we dueled in the dungeons," Sirius Black said. He had a cigarette dangling from his fingers that made Severus want to roll his eyes. Cocky arse smoking in the halls in broad daylight. He was so sure he wouldn't get caught.

"Oh, but you had," Severus said with a sneer. "When The Headmaster placed you in detention for bullying me was plenty of thanks enough. Consider your debt for those dueling lessons paid."

"Prat!" Sirius barked as James flicked his wand to disarm Severus. _What a surprise_.

"Let's just go to class," Remus begged as he watched in disapproval as James had flung himself at Snape, Pinning him against the wall, face first.

"Get off me!" Severus yelled as he tensed his muscles and attempted to buck Potter off of himself. Severus was a better dueler than the both of them combined. he was, however, too weak to remove James physically.

"Shut up, Remus," Sirius ordered as he took the cigarette from his mouth. "I'm not going to lay _a wand_ on him."

"Don't you dare," Remus ordered, taking a step forward grabbing Black's wrist and making a maneuver (that was dodged by Sirius) to grab the cigarette. "That's cruel!"

"He's cruel!" Yelped James. "Did you not see what he did to my eyes last month? This suckers gotta pay!"

"Give me that," Remus said as he finally ripped the cigarette from Sirius' fingers, extinguishing it into the stone floor. "If you stoop to his level then you can count yourself no better."

"Oh, please," James scoffed, his arms flexing as Severus gave an admirable effort to break free. "We maybe a lot of things Remus but we are _not_ on his level."

"_Get—off!_"

"shush!"

"Yeah, we've never used dark magic," Sirius explained.

"Y-yeah," James agreed, remembering Sirius almost using the _Cruciatus curse_ that day in the dungeons.

"We're just going to teach him a lesson and then let the little weirdo go," Sirius said, giving Remus a bored expression. As if he was done with this conversation.

"Whatever," Remus said in defeat. He bent down and picked up the squashed and dirtied cigarette. "But none of _this__—_it's barbaric."

"Fine," Sirius agreed as Remus slowly turned around and walked down the corridor, looking back over his shoulder every few seconds until he rounded the corner and out of sight.

"Now the fun can begin," Sirius said wickedly in light of Lupin's retreating back. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them viciously before pulling out his wand. "But what jinx _shoooouuuuuld_ I use?" He asked in a voice that sounded like a game-show host's.

"Not going to trick us into giving you back your wand this time either, Snivellus!" James snarled as he swung Snape by the arms and brought him away from the wall and to crash painfully to his knees. James still secured his arms so that he couldn't use them as Severus fought against the confines viciously to no avail. Potter was simply too strong for him.

"I think a nice___—_"

"_Bombarta Maxima!_" Came the voice of a female.

There was a loud wooshing noise and magnificent light before a large gust of wind and magic blasted James and Sirius off their feet and all the way down the corridor where Lupin had just left. The two hit the wall painfully and for the second time that term were knocked unconscious. Severus' hair had whipped around him but for the most part he had been unaffected by the magic. As if it had been conjured to maneuver around him. Whoever had cast it had to be an extraordinarily talented and___—_ _it was the mudblood!_ He beheld her in mortified splendor as she nonchalantly stepped from behind a suit of armor, pocketed her wand, and walked over to where he knelt. Wordlessly she held out her hand to him to which he stared. Severus gawked at her hand as if it were a foreign object that he didn't know what to do with.

With great hesitation he slowly placed his hand in hers, their fingers slowly cradling over one another. There was an electricity in the contact that Severus couldn't describe but it made him feel_________—_tingly inside. Like a million fluttering butterflies were trapped under his skin. The sensation traveled up his arms and nestled deep within in his stomach. Making it feel warm and contented. Lily took a step back and pulled him to his feet with a small grunt from her efforts. The two stood for a mere moment but a moment longer than necessary, hands clasped together before Lily let her grip falter. She flashed him that devilish smile of hers before turning on her heels, a brilliant fan of red, and walking down the hall. . .

* * *

**Author's Note:** As usual I would like to thank you for reading Abstersion. I appreciate all the feedback I'm getting and urge you guys to keep it coming!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing created and or mentioned, by J.K. Rowling, in the books of Harry Potter. This story is a product intended for enjoyment not financial gain.

**Rating: Mature  
**Language Content; Sexual Content; Child Abuse; Implied Rape; Implied incest

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me tonight," Melissa said fondly as she straightened the tie at Severus' neck.

"Of course," Severus responded flatly, lifting his chin to make easy work of her primping. He seemed bored.

"I can't believe we go back home tomorrow," she said as she finished fiddling with Severus' clothes, resting her hands on his shoulders in completion.

"Neither can I," said Severus truthfully, an unmistakable weight of regret in his voice.

"I do believe I'll miss you," she sighed, looking up at him through her lashes. Severus smiled warmly although his eyes betrayed discomfort.

"We should go," he said turning from her to grab his wand from the bedside table. "Shall we?" He asked offering her his arm.

He didn't want to go to this Gala, he didn't want to do anything. He just wanted to sulk, piss, and moan about the incident in the hall the day before. What had that odd moment meant when Lily had grabbed his hand and his soul seemed to melt? Why did he have to have these overly confusing desires and dare he say feelings about a common mudblood? It was almost too much shame to bear. It would take time but he had no choice: he had to put whatever that moment meant behind him and not think about it anymore. The implications of letting it run rampant were disastrous in every way Severus knew possible.

**. . .**

The two walked in silence through the dungeons, following the sound of the instrumental jingle bells. Severus had a strong desire to leave and he hadn't even arrived yet. An inaudible sigh escaped his lips as they rounded the corner and into the party. It was uncannily like the Halloween Ball having extravagant decorations vivaciously displayed throughout the room. Red and green steamers, laden with silver and gold tassel were lining the walls in great quantities. Little bells were hanging above the room ringing incessantly and could have quite possibly gave a deaf man a migraine. Snow had been bewitched to fall from the ceiling and dissipate into thin air while vines of sugar plums descended from the rafters. Severus pushed aside a vine of plums as he and Melissa walked through the room, heading for the cider bowl. They just needed to socialize for an hour then they could leave. . .

"Hello, Severus," said Amanda Moore, who was standing next to the table of snacks, looking painfully bored. The girl was in his ancient runes class and Severus found her more tolerable than most for within the classroom she proved to value intellect on the same level as Severus. A girl after his own heart.

"Amanda," he said in greeting as he poured a tumble of the spiced cider into a cup, handing it to Melissa wordlessly. "Are you enjoying the festivities?" He asked mechanically knowing it was social convention to do so. He really didn't care if she was enjoying herself. He poured himself a cup of cider and brought the cup to his nose, inhaling softly. It smelled of spices like cinnamon and cooked apples; very appealing.

"Oh, yes," she snorted. "It's bloody magical."

Severus smiled at her before taking a sip of his cider which tasted sweet with a lingering spice of cinnamon.

"Are you?" She asked impulsively.

"We just got here," Severus said truthfully. "Our torment hasn't set in yet."

"Well, you should still run while you've got the chance_________—_hey Lily," Amanda said as their small group was joined by Lily Evans and a tall, handsome Ravenclaw who Severus didn't know. He wasn't happy to see Lily arrive but he didn't feel half as annoyed as he usually did. Actually he felt uncharacteristically serene. There was a certain level of humiliation, however, that he was trying to suppress. She had saved his skin after all. How pathetic he must have seemed last night.

"Hi, Amanda!" Said Lily cheerfully, bringing the girl into an embrace that she returned fondly. "Do you know Bryant?. . ." If Lily had thought Severus pitiful she didn't show it.

As Lily stepped past Severus to bring Amanda into her arms he could smell her intoxicating perfume. It was a stimulating and musky aroma that Snape could not place his finger on. Redwood maybe? She wore a long, black dress that sported a hemmed 'V' shape on the back that traveled down to her waist, the void of fabric filled by black lace. The dress stopped at her ankles where her simple wedged sandals that showed off her nicely painted toes could be seen. Her hair was piled on top of her head, raining stray hairs down among her shoulders.

To his chagrin Severus realized he was staring at her as she chatted happily with Amanda. He cleared his throat nervously and looked about, ripping his eyes away from the beautiful image of Lily Evans, hoping that no one noticed his gawking. His eyes fell upon Melissa then, who for some reason did not look happy. Severus narrowed his eyes at her in inquiry as if asking 'what'? To which Missy rolled hers, looking down into her cider cup before taking a sip and glaring at Lily. Severus looked down at Melissa with confusion for a moment before he decided he didn't care why she was pouting.

His eyes and attention wandered, hoping to find Lucius Malfoy. At the Halloween party Severus had gotten the distinct impression that Malfoy had wanted him for some mysterious purpose. The possibility of his attendence was one of the few reasons he was attending the asinine party_________—_that and he felt a strange obligation to be there since Professor Slughorn deemed him worthy of his élite club. His eyes fell upon a lot of people he recognized but none of those persons happened to be Lucius Malfoy. Maybe his impression had been wrong? Severus took a another sip of his cider in disappointment_________—_at least the drink was good.

". . .And we got a one hundred on it too, didn't we, Sev?" Lily asked bringing Severus out of his daze as he looked over at her as if surprised she was speaking to him.

"Oh_________—_um, yes we did," he said awkwardly, having no idea what she was really talking about. Probably the Veritserum project. Since when did he respond to _Sev_?

"Well, I think that's _wonderful,_" said Melissa unexpectedly, apparent daggers in her eyes. Severus looked away uncomfortably. Why did he feel so damn inept now? It was like something was wrong and yet nothing was.

"Right?" Lily commented happily seemingly unaware of Melissa's hostility. "Sev and I usually get one hundreds! Professor Slughorn calls us his dream team!" She explained excitedly.

"Is that right—Severus, didn't you have to meet with the professor?" Melissa asked urgently, turning sharply so her back was to Lily, cutting Severus and herself off from the conversation of the group.

"No, I didn't have to meet with_________—_"

"Well, we better be going," Lily chimed. "We have to make the rounds_________—_come on Bryant. Have a wonderful holiday Amanda_________—_Missy_________—_Severus," and at that she walked away, arms linked with her date.

Severus watched her walk away in that particular way that he liked. Her hips swaying just a bit more than necessary. She maybe a mudblood but there was no denying that she was a fine woman_________—_a very fine woman indeed. She was also a damn fine brewer; intelligent too. One of the wittiest people Severus had come to meet_________—_too bad she was muggle born

"Severus?" Melissa snarled.

"Hmm?" Severus inquired not bothering to look away from Lily's retreating back.

"I'd like to leave now," she hissed as she whisked past him towards the exit.

"But we've only just arrived," Severus protested as he quickly placed his cider down on the table, making an awkward step forward to catch up with her. She didn't answer him but quickly walked through the threshold and out into the corridor. Her paces didn't slow then as the clip-cloping of her heels surrounded the halls.

"Melissa!" Severus said exasperatingly as he finally caught up to her, grabbing her upper arm and spinning her around. "What's your problem?"

She seemed extremely angry for a moment, her face contorting into something that could only be described as demonic. She looked down at the ground before bringing her gaze to meet his own. Where her expression had been furious not two seconds earlier it was now back to the flirtatious smile she kept plastered at her lips at all times.

"Nothing," she cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him once on the lips. "I just wanted to be alone with you."

"Oh_________—_you seemed, I don't know, angry with me or sick or_________—_ something," he commented as she began kissing his neck shamelessly while Severus stood there seemingly unaffected.

"I could never be angry at you" Melissa murmured as she adopted the tone she reserved when she was attempting to stimulate sex.

"Well, if you're not upset or sick I think we should return to the gala," he told her quietly.

Her lips froze where they were caressing as that demonic furry conquered her face once more, her eyes flashing dangerously. A crease appeared in between Severus' eyebrows as he observed the phenomenon but just as last time, as it had come quickly so did it pass quickly. . .

**. . .**

The train clunked along the tracks, slowly taking Severus away from Hogwarts, back to London, and eventually to Helvellyn. Snape stood on the outer caboose with Avery at his side who was taking long hurried drags from a cigarette. The two of them weren't supposed to be there, the caboose was forbidden, which was why they kept looking over their shoulders to check for prefects. The risk was worth it to Avery, who had just engaged in a lengthy argument with his girlfriend, Winter, and was in dire need of nicotine.

". . .It's not like I try to piss her off," Avery was complaining to Severus. "It's just everything makes her mad."

"Well maybe you should think before you speak," Severus suggested, looking over his shoulder to make sure no prefects were coming.

"I do think before I speak," Avery said with a laugh. "Everything I think just makes her angry!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't think at all? You're so bad at it."

"Bugger you_________—_Well enough about my problem_s_. What's up with you and that Melissa, huh?" He prompted, elbowing Severus in the stomach. "She's a bit of alright isn't she?"

"A bit of what?"

"She's cute_________—_a little chubby for my taste_________—_but cute!" He explained. "How do you like her?"

"I like her just fine, I suppose," he said leaning against the rail and looking at the quickly fading scenery.

"That's not too convincing," Avery observed, trailing a thin cloud of smoke as he spoke, throwing his cigarette butt over the rail.

"She's a bit annoying really," Severus confessed looking down at the railroad tracks reappearing as the train rolled past them.

"That's how girls _are_, Severus," Avery explained as he too leaned against the rail with an air of profound wisdom. "You don't know any better because you've been locked under a rock your whole life but_________—_yep_________—_ they're either annoying or they're dead," he concluded with a chuckle.

"Comforting," was Severus' terse reply. "We should probably be getting back inside before our luck runs out."

"Good call," Avery agreed as they let themselves in through the thin door, closing it with a discrete snap.

Severus trailed behind Avery, back to their compartment, shuffling between other students and side stepping crowds. As Avery and Severus pushed themselves up against a wall to allow the candy cart passage Severus took to observing the students in the compartments around him. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits with the approaching holiday, most compartments full of children bouncing off the walls with excitement. Vicious uncouth little monsters driven by the ache for release from the hard term. As Severus watched he realized someone was watching him. His black eyes locked with a pair of green ones; _her _eyes. Lily was sitting with her friends, laughing boisterously, as one of them seemed to be doing a humorous impersonation of some unknown character. Lily, who was wiping away a tear of laughter, waved at him quaintly to which Severus impulsively raised his own in greeting. She smiled at him ardently before turning back to her friends with a brand new enthusiasm to her actions.

"What the hell was that?" Avery asked as the candy cart finally made way.

"What was what?"

"You _waved_ at the mudblood," Avery pointed out in disgust.

"Yes, I suppose I did," he admitted nonchalantly as he brought his hands behind his back, walking away from the scene of the 'crime'. Avery scoffed.

"Didn't think _you_ would wave to a mudblood," he continued as they resumed their trek back to their compartment.

"She's my lab partner," Severus informed him. As if that was a valid excuse for his actions.

"So? You never waved to her before."

"I see no reason to discuss it," Severus growled, hating himself internally.

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Avery persisted darkly.

"What does that mean?" Severus snapped as he turned around suddenly, making Avery falter in his steps. His hand had dived into his robes where it cradled the handle of his wand. Avery's eyes shifted from Severus' face to his concealed wand with apprehension and caution. He knew, from arguments past, that he couldn't best Severus in magic and that it would be best suited for him to drop the subject and remain silent. Better to stay on Snape's good side.

". . . Nothing," Avery said after a long pause. "It doesn't mean anything."

"And neither did that wave to the mudblood," he spat back. For some reason the derogatory term felt unnatural against his tongue. A mystery to decipher later.

"What ever you say, Severus," Avery concluded as he walked past, giving him a sideways glance as he did.

Severus stood where he had been, watching Avery's retreating back. Why did he feel so violated and. . . idiotic. How could he have been so careless? Waving to Evans and in front of Avery to boot! It was one thing to poison his thoughts with her painstaking beauty but it was another concept entirely that she would inspire him to display outward acts of kindness to her. It was the incident in the hall all over again. Sodding minx. Severus sighed exasperatingly as he turned to venture back to his friends and wallow in self loathing.

**. . .**

Severus' eyes scanned the platform looking for one of his family's house elves that would be taking him back home to Helvellyn. Some time at the end of the train ride Severus had changed his clothes from his school uniform to the thick fabrics of snow gear. A heavy and broad black over-robe, lined with werewolf fur to protect his frail body from the bitter cold. A dark scarf was wrapped around his neck and thick gloves to cover his hands. The shoes that he donned at school would be next to useless in the snow of the mountain forcing the young man to change out of them to more durable footwear, boots.

"Master Severus!" Called a squeaky voice from over the noise. Snape's head cracked like a whip as he whirled around in the direction of the voice. About one hundred yards away stood Amaram, an overweight house elf with a beard that could rival Albus Dumbledore's with an age to match. He began to limp towards his master with the assistance of his old crooked cane that was almost too pliable to hold him up, bending generously as he bore weight upon it.

"Amaram," Severus greeted the old thing.

"Was Master Severus liking school?" He asked, smiling up at the boy with anticipation.

"I enjoyed it," he answered simply.

"What was Master Severus' favorite class?"

"I don't wish to dive into my whole experience at Hogwarts here on the platform," Severus explained calmly with a subtle hint of impatience. "I would like you to take me home."

"Yes, Master Severus, right away, Sir. Amaram stupid to be asking Master Severus this on platform," he said shaking his head in self loathing before placing a gnarled hand on Snape's forearm. "Master, ready?"

"Yes, Amaram, I was ready as I walked up, I was ready through your incessant questioning, and I'm damn ready now."

"Yes, Master," he said before allowing his magic to whisk them away to the mountains and back to the Snape Manor.

**. . .**

There was a loud bang as the two appeared in the peeks of the Helvellyn mountains. It was pitch black up in the cold where millions of stars inhabited the sky. They shone boldly with the absence of light, forming colossal clusters against the darkness. The only other light in the premises came from a large castle that seemed to be etched into the mountain side. The lights, glowing magnificently against the night, seemed welcoming when they were really anything but. The structure may have looked like a wonderful castle but in reality it was not so majestic. In lamest terms it was a fortress; meant to keep people in as much as out. It was Severus' home and very much his prison. Amongst the jagged rocks and shapes of the cliff were jutting towers that sunk into the mountain, carved to be as one. Ice covered stairs surrounded the columns, creating a network through the home that even the most veteran inhabitant could lose track of. Icicles dangled from every edge, sparkling against the soft glow of his family's home. At the back of the citadel stood many green houses, the last structures against the ravenous mountain wilderness. Steam billowed from them in great quantities, disappearing into the night sky as if they never were.

Severus and Amaram made their way through the snow that was so fresh it immediately gave way to their footsteps. Severus, as usual, found himself annoyed at the effort he had to put forth while walking. The court yard that Severus and Amaram trudged through was just as extravagant as the mountain castle itself. The garden, frozen solid, stood protected against the cold by magic. All the plants outside of the manor were bewitched with a clear glass-like protection made of pure ice. Statues lined the entrance into the main gates, relics of Severus' deceased relatives. The sculptures stood at attention their faces carved into permanent scowls making Severus feel forever uneasy. The icons had always unsettled him knowing that one day his face would be carved into the gates as well. Forever frowning down at his prosperity. A large maze constructed of pink rose bushes lay to the right of the yard standing tall and proud against the otherwise macabre decorum. As Severus understood it the maze had been a gift that his great-great grandfather had bestowed upon his late wife, who had been younger than Severus was when she had been brought to live there.

The extravagance, of course, didn't end as the courtyard. Amaram had opened the door to the mansion with a tap of his cane allowing Severus to whisk through it, brushing the snow off his shoulders as he entered. Severus' shoes clicked beneath him on the Peruvian marble floors until they were muted by the Moroccan hand-woven rug. The entrance hall was silent and well-lit. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling embodying the room in lavish light. Art was tastefully hung on the walls, mostly historical figures and dark arts memorabilia, giving the room a debonair ambiance that oozed from every proverbial pore. There was a grand stone staircase off to the side which curved along the wall, giving passage to the other levels of the house. It was covered by a deep maroon rug that was pressed and cleaned to the highest of standards.

"Take that upstairs, Amaram," Severus ordered, giving a small nod to his trunk which he made drop with a snap of his fingers.

"Yes, Master, right away, Sir," Amaram said, banging his cane once on the floor, enticing the trunk to follow him instead of Severus.

Snape stood in the entrance hall making light counter productive steps in a circle as he slowly removed his gloves, finger by finger before slipping the entire thing off. He was extracting the last finger on his left hand when_________—_

"Severus!" Came the nasal voice of a toddler as a small head could be seen bobbing down the staircase over the banister. "You're back!"

"Yes, I'm back but there's no need to yell," he lectured as the small girl finally made it over to her older brother, who she had always been taken with.

"I missed you," she whispered quietly to which Severus rolled his eyes.

"Well, you don't have to bloody whisper," he scolded.

"What's it like out there? Did you meet a lot of people? Did you_________—_?"

"Pompeii!" Came the sharp voice of his mother, Eileen. "Move away from your brother; stop harassing him. He's had a remarkable journey," she said elegantly as she glided down the staircase, her hand gracefully hovering over the banister.

"But I wanna know about Hogwarts!" Pompeii pouted, crossing her little arms.

"It makes no difference, you won't ever be going there. You know how your father feels about you and your sisters leaving the manor," she scolded before turning her attention to Severus to which her expression softened considerably. "Severus, my son, I'm so glad you're back."

"It's good to be back," he lied as he welcomed a brief embrace that was stiff and devoid of warmth. Eileen pulled back before cupping Severus' face with one hand, stroking her thumb affectionately at his cheek. Some kind of indecipherable emotion swam in her eyes that made Severus feel uncomfortable, urging him to look down and not at her.

"Go and wash up and meet me in the parlor. I would very much like to hear of your first semester at Hogwarts," she said as she withdrew her hand, smiling at him softly.

"Yes, Mother," he answered as he began unclasping the broach of his traveling cloak on his way towards the stair case with Pompeii in toe.

"No, Pompeii, come this way with me," Eileen commanded while holding out her hand so the little one could grab it.

"But I want to go with Severus," she pouted as Eileen grasped her hand, pulling her towards the parlor.

"Leave him be, Darling, he's weary from travel and doesn't need an obtrusive little thing like you at his heels. Now, Come along."

Severus could hear his little sister whining all the way to the parlor as he mounted the grand stair case. As he climbed weariness over took him and he realized just how exhausted traveling had made him. His legs were sore and his lower back stiff. It seemed as if there was a weight on every bone in his body and the only remedy was closing his stinging eyes. He trudged down the hallway, moving with the grace of a man quadruple his age. He came upon his bedroom door in due time and couldn't have been more pleased to shut himself up in the privacy

His bedroom was large having its own step in closet and personal lavatory. His king bed was to the left, parallel with the north window which took up the entire wall, giving anyone a breathtaking view of the vicious mountains. Amidst the window was a transparent door that lead to a small balcony where Severus used to grow potions ingredients. He had since abandoned that hobby at the age of twelve, leaving the balcony useless and deserted. The center of his room was occupied by an old brewing station that had belonged to Snape's great-uncle. Since Severus left for Hogwarts it remained vacant of any ingredients or signs of use. The west wall was covered in bookshelves that extended from the floor to the ceiling, every single one stocked to the limit.

Severus slowly entered, closing his door behind him, steadily making his way to his bed where he allowed himself to fall, back first, on it. His eyes fluttered shut for his body as he inhaled deeply through his nose only to be rewarded by a twinge of irritation. Displeasure coursed through the boy, enticing him to open his resting eyes in a start. He couldn't believe he was back in this place, this prison. It was certainly strange to be home, having been away for so long. He couldn't wait until the holiday was over. . .

He pushed himself from his bed in a sigh, removing his over robes in one fluid motion and leaving them in a heap on his bed. His fingers nimbly undid the buttons on his shirt as he simultaneously pulled the hem free from the confines of his trousers. He sighed again as he opened his closet door, stepping inside to grab an identical white shirt. He threw the old one to the hamper before donning the other.

His shoes clunked softly on the hardwood floor as he stepped from the closet, tucking his fresh shirt into his pants. He went into the bathroom, where everything was cast in black and emerald marble. He flicked on the sink, filled his cupped hands with water, before splashing the liquid on his face. He looked up into the mirror, peering into his own dripping semblance as he shut off the running water, staring into his black eyes. Not breaking eye contact with himself, Severus grabbed a hair tie from a small bowl on the counter, and tied his black tresses out of sight and out of the way. He looked at himself sideways, inspecting his attire and pressing any stray hairs down with wet palms. His father didn't tolerate slovenly appearances. It was look your best or be punished trying. . .

**. . .**

Severus stepped from his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him as another door swung open down the hall. It revealed a tall, lanky, young woman with black calculating eyes and the same sharp features as her fraternal twin brother. She wore a grand purple gown that scraped upon the floor as she walked, white, laced, fingerless gloves with a stunning pearl necklace and matching bracelet. She struck the image of a perfect, élite, Victorian, pureblood.

"You're back are you?" Servillia asked snidely, unmoving from the threshold of her bedroom.

"So it would seem," he replied haughtily as he too remained stationary at his door.

"So it would seem?" She repeated in a scoff as she briskly began heading down the hall. "And I suppose you're just _dying_ to brag about your first ever-so-exicting term at Hogwarts?"

"No," Severus replied truthfully as they began down the stairs in unison.

"Did you have the best bloody time at your brilliant school? Did you make perfect bloody friends? Are you absolutely enraptured with the main country?" Servillia asked acrimoniously, her voice dripping with disdain.

"Don't lay your hang-ups on me because Father wouldn't allow you to go," Severus replied smoothly as they stepped off the stairs together, stopping in the entrance hall to continue their squabble..

"I _don't_ have hang ups!" Servillia opposed sounding rather annoyed. "I just don't think its fair that you may go and I must stay."

"That is your place in this world. The sooner you accept that the sooner we can all bloody well move on," Severus advised her viciously.

The two stared at one another silently and unmoving. Both pairs of black eyes were devious as if their dislike for each other could not be placed into words. That only a savage glare could relay the proper message. Severus broke the eye contact with a sneer before he turned around slowly, continuing on his way to the parlor.

"You sound like Father," Servillia chimed as she took a few quick strides to catch up.

"No, I don't," Severus replied as he pushed open the swinging door to the parlor.

The parlor was a gargantuan space with a giant fireplace that brought a dense heat and welcoming light to the entire room. There were two large and luxurious rugs over the black marble floors that made Severus' shoes click softly until muted at the center of the room. Divine statues decorated every corner, each a rendition of a beloved Roman God. There was a large window at the two back walls where the moon peeked from behind the mountain's side.

"Severus, I'm so glad you're back," Fuchsia said as she stood in one fluid motion before taking her brother's thin frame into a lengthy embrace.

"Severus!" Pompeii screeched from where she sat on the floor.

"Hush, Pompeii, dear," Eileen scolded from the florid chaise lounge where she sat. "Remain silent."

"It's good to see you Fuchsia," said Severus as he gave her an awkward pat, looking vastly uncomfortable. "Pompeii."

"You simply must tell me _everything!_" She enthused, linking her arm with his own as she led him to the sitting area. "I'll have Seregon bring up something to eat, you must be hungry after that long journey. All the way from London! You certainly are lucky!"

"Be calm, Fuchsia," Eileen scolded softly. "There's no excuse for a young woman to be so boisterously aroused. Quiet yourself before your father hears you."

"Yes, Mother," Fuchsia muttered, stiffening her back and dipping her head in submission.

"I am rather famished," Severus admitted as he took his seat in unison with Servillia on an elaborate black leather sofa.

"Yes, of course you are," Eileen said with a soft smile that was reserved especially for her children. "Seregon!" She called as she rang a small bell at her side.

A stumpy house elf materialized from no where, appearing in a low bow. He was wrinkled and gnarled, his face, hands, arms, and legs covered by peach colored sores that emitted a cheesy liquid with a repugnant odor. The old thing hadn't looked so bad when Severus had left for school. In fact he hadn't been ill at all.

"Bring some foie gras and bechamel," Eileen commanded. "And a bottle of the Beaujolais."

"Yes, Mistress, right away ma'am," Seregon said before disapparating. Severus noticed the elf's voice sounded clogged and scratchy. Like those peach colored sores were coating the back of his throat.

"What happened to Seregon?" Severus asked, unable to stop himself. Showing any concern for the well being of a house elf was strictly unheard of in the Snape house. The house elves lived to serve and when they couldn't do that anymore Severus' father 'took care' of them.

"Severus, please," Eileen said with a chuckle as if his query was a remarkably humorous joke. "The old thing is ill and on his way to the afterlife. Do not concern yourself with Seregon."

"Alright," he concluded with a hint of defiance.

"Now, don't delay any further do tell us all about your first term," Eileen said as Seregon returned with a plate, presenting it to Severus like it was a royal crown.

"There isn't much to tell," Severus confessed as he took the food. "I had a quiet semester."

"How were the classes?" Fuchsia asked mildly as Seregon began pouring two cups of wine. The bubbly trickle of the liquid being spilled into glass filled the room.

"They were lackadaisical, they required little time and even less effort. You would have found them tedious," he informed her as he stabbed a piece of pre-cut foie gras with his fork.

"So, you've spent nearly five months at Hogwarts, didn't learn anything, and never did anything worth mentioning?" Servillia asked incredulously.

"Did you venture to Hogsmeade?" Eileen inquired over her daughter's disguised censure as Severus took a bite from his foie gras. It was overly salted and positively bouncy with improper cooking. He put it off to the side.

"No, I never bothered. I thought it mindless frivolity," he informed her as he glared at Servillia discretely.

"Oh, it's a fun little town, you might enjoy yourself," Eileen offered whimsically before taking a sip from her cup.

"I don't think so, Mother," Severus concluded with a smirk as he swallowed the chewy sample bouncing in his mouth.

"Did you make many friends?" Fuchsia inquired hopefully, her eyes swimming with anticipation. Friends were a concept that all the Snape children yearned for but learned to live without.

"Some," he replied. "The boys in my dormitory mostly."

"Mummy told me that there are unicorns at Hogwarts did you see any?" Pompeii asked from where she sat in front of the fire. Eileen appeared to have given her an activity book to keep her busy and out of the conversation. It appeared to be working for the most part.

"There are no unicorns _at_ Hogwarts they live in the forest next to it, Darling" Eileen corrected her.

"No, I never saw one," Severus said. "But I'll keep my eyes peeled for you."

Pompeii lit up at once, her eyes swimming with gratitude, before she turned back to her book, scribbling with a pastel. Severus smirked lightly, the child was so easy to please.

"What about the mudblood?" Asked Servillia suddenly, making Severus' blood run cold. How would she know about Lily? This wasn't the first time Servillia had given Severus the impression that she had taken up occlumency; able to dive deep into anyones mind and extract any information she saw fit. _Slag._

"Wh-what?" He stammered pathetically, his face betraying all the guilt he felt from his thoughts and feelings of Evans.

"The mudblood from your letter?" Servillia questioned suspiciously noticing his change in mood.

"Oh, yes my lab partner," Severus recalled as he flooded with relief. He'd forgotten that he wrote his family about her. That meant his shameful secret was still covert. "She's still as aggravating and bothersome as ever."

"Ugh, living along side mudbloods," scoffed Fuchsia. "However, do you manage to associate with them?"

"I don't _associate_ with them, Fuchsia, I tolerate them. When one lives down in the main country one must learn to live alongside such company. Tainted blood is positively everywhere," Severus explained condescendingly. As if he was speaking to his youngest sister rather than his eldest one.

"Well, I certainly couldn't bear it," Fuchsia said with a chortle, like she didn't even register Severus' patronizing. She was too accustom to being belittled for it to bother her anymore. Servillia, however, was glaring at her brother ever more ardently.

"It is a burden that all those who live in the main country must bear," Eileen said longingly. As if this was a most deplorable prospect.

"Nobody told me that my son was home," came a deep resonant voice from the threshold.

Severus was the first to pop up from his seat, turning to face his father, his hands drawing behind his back. His hurried actions were mirrored by his sisters who all stood before Tobias diligently, bowing their heads respectfully. Tobias, his eyes gleaming, walked slowly into the room, intensity radiating from his person.

"Father," Severus said in greeting as Tobias came to stand before him. His eyes were pitch black, the whites completely diminished; _Hanhepi_.

"I trust you had an agreeable time at school?" He asked, placing his hand affectionately on Severus' shoulder.

"Yes, Sir," Severus answered as Tobias gestured for Eileen to pour him a cup of the Beaujolais wine which she did earnestly.

"Come, tell me of your time at Hogwarts," he said as he received the cup from his wife. He waved an irritated hand at Servillia, signaling her to move before he sat on the couch. "Sit," he commanded. Severus stiffly sat beside his father, masking his supreme displeasure.

"School was enjoyable, Sir," Severus began. "I've maintained top marks in all my classes although that didn't prove to be a very stimulating task."

"Indeed," Tobias laughed, crossing one leg over the other before sipping his wine. "I have taught you well over the years. The fact that your class work has proven uncomplicated is no surprise to me. Since course work is of no consequence to you tell me of your endeavors outside the classroom. Have you any friends?"

"Yes, I've made friends with the boys in my dorm. There's Nicholas Mulciber, Evan Rosier, and_________—_Avery. All pure blood."

"And what is it that you kids do for fun down in the main country?"

"Loiter in different parts of the castle really," Severus said awkwardly. "We usually just talk."

"Have you any of the fairer sex that you call friend?" Tobias asked bluntly.

Severus stiffened considerably as he inhaled sharply with Melissa in mind. "No." he said simply. "I've stayed clear of such temptation as Mother bade me."

"Good boy," Eileen chimed before sipping from her wine.

"Good," Tobias said sharply with an omniscient glint in his opaque eyes. As if he knew Severus was blatantly lying. "It sounds as if you're doing well for yourself there. Although I had no doubts about it."

"Thank you, Sir, for allowing me to go," Severus said mechanically to which Tobias smiled fondly. Like an owner encouraging a well-behaved dog.

"Of course," Tobias said taking a sip of his wine. "Eileen?"

"Yes, Husband?" She asked meekly.

"Take Pompeii and put her to bed. The hour is late_________—_remove your other daughters as well," he ordered.

"Goodnight, Father," Pompeii said delicately as Eileen lifted her off the floor.

"Goodnight, Love," he answered as Fuchsia and Servillia rose from their seats.

"Goodnight, Father," both girls said not raising their gazes from the floor as they made their way to the door.

"Goodnight," he bade them simply, craning his head around to watch them leave. "Now that we are alone we may truly speak." He said as the door swung shut. "What have you learned of this Dark Lord?"

"I have spent countless hours in the library researching and have been able to find nothing," Severus confessed.

"The library? Severus, I wouldn't have sent you down to the main country if all there was to learn of Lord Voldemort came from books. Since I have elves that can procure me any book I wish _please_ tell me you have done what I sent you down there to do. To talk to people."

"I've tried, Father, but its a taboo subject in the main country. People don't like to talk of it casually," Severus urged, feeling the ambiance bend in the room as his father's demeanor and mood began to shift to something darker and dangerous.

"So? You speak of it anyway," Tobias scolded, his eyes flashing. "What did I tell you when I sent you down there?"

"Please, Father I know what you said," Severus bemoaned.

"_What did I tell you when I sent you down to the main country?_" He repeated threateningly. His voice daring Severus to object.

"You_________—_you said that there was a revolution going on down there and that the Snape name was destined to be apart of it," Severus dictated, his pulse beginning to pound as his ears grew hot. He was treading on dangerous ground.

"And how did I say we would make reality of such a thing?" He inquired viciously as he stood, slamming his wine on the table.

"Connections with the remaining respectable families. To reinstate our name in the minds of the right people" Severus repeated from memory, watching his father's face contort into a deeper realm of anger, the roaring fire in the hearth reflecting fervidly in his demon eyes like two fiery pupils.

"Exactly," Tobias whispered eying his son with daggers. "And have you done these things?"

"I-I have tried but it's difficult. Association with The Dark Lord is illegal," Severus prompted, trying to make his father see reason. Tobias seemed to be taking Severus' caution as a sign of defiance or laziness.

"You should have tried harder!" Tobias hissed as he began to pace towards the fire, gazing into it longingly as if seeking inspiration on how to deal with his son.

"Yes, Father I should have," Severus said in defeat. His father was intoxicated, angry, and very unreasonable. There would be no convincing him. "I'm sorry for my insolence."

"Are you?" Tobias asked as his gaze lingered at the flame before he slowly turned to face him.

"Yes, Sir, I'm ashamed by my negligence to our family's cause. I deliberately disobeyed you and I beg your forgiveness," Severus lamented. He had to put a genuine effort to steady his voice which was begging to tremble.

"As you should be! You might be sorry but I believe you still need a reminder in why this revolution is so important and why you should be taking this mission more seriously, follow me," he commanded, crooking his finger as he whisked towards the door. Severus hesitated for a moment before following Tobias out of the room. . .

**. . .**

Tobias pulled his ring of keys from his robes, inserting an old fashioned one into a rusted lock on the old iron door that lead to his workshop. The door was pushed open with a loud low moan as Tobias rested his back against the door.

"In," he snarled eliciting Severus to walk past him confidently his head held high. This was, however, an act of bravery. Perfected by years of rehearsal. Severus knew well how to suppress his fear and swallow his hesitation and simply obey. As long as he obeyed he got off the hook with a lot less bruises.

As Severus walked into the room the candles flickered on, casting an eery glow over the dark corners. The room was exceedingly large, the stone walls dripping with water and were infested with green algae. Severus' footsteps echoed loudly as he walked in, bouncing off the empty walls, mixing with the creak of the door as Tobias shut it before pocketing his keys. There was a decrepit chair in the center of the room where a luminescent charm was cast as a spot light, flooding the small area with a brilliant light. There was a work table off to the side where there were several jars, tools, papers and books.

"Come sit up here," Tobias ordered, giving the macabre chair a small pat on his way to the work table where he opened a cabinet, extracting an unknown vial. Severus sighed inaudibly before complying apprehensively. His palms felt slick as his heart-felt fit to burst from his chest. Tobias, casual as ever, began strapping his son into the chair.

"What are you doing, Father?" Severus asked reluctantly.

"Silence," he said as he harnessed Severus' ankles and wrists. Once Tobias was certain that the young man couldn't budge or escape he reached back for the mysterious vial. "Open," he commanded, taking a dropper full of the liquid and holding it above Severus' mouth.

Eying his father with distrust, Severus slowly opened his mouth allowing his father to drop three bitter-tasting beads within.

It happened quickly as the drops were absorbed into his blood stream. A fiery pain broke out under his skin, thousands of stinging insects feasting on his flesh. His head felt fuzzy and obliterated as a dull buzzing noise infiltrated his ears making him cringe in discomfort. He worked against his restraints, back arching, legs uselessly kicking against the constraints to no avail. The fire was all-consuming making Severus cry out in agony, unable to hold his searing tongue. He gave another cry of anguish as Tobias leaned over him putting his mouth close to his son's ear.

"Shhhhhh," Tobias cooed as Severus groaned loudly. "This is for your own good, Son. I'm attempting to educate you and you'll do well to listen to me. Without The Dark Lord's revolution this is your future. According to that society down there you are equal to nothing more than the common mudblood or worse: the muggle._ Equal to a muggle!_ The same as those who burned our people in the past_________—h__uman Equality!_ thats what its all about isn't it? Hogwash in my opinion_________—_this is a muggle's true place, Severus, right where you're strapped down, son. Sacrificing for the good of wizarding society. Donating their bodies and consciousness to potion development and dark arts exploration. Those disgusting blood traitors down there would have you on this table. Why is it do you think our family left the main country almost two hundred years ago? It's a circus down their Severus, a circus of diseased degenerates and savage swine, polluting what was once a pristine and respectable community of immaculate magical blood_________._ They would have you on this table. So, while you make claims of inappropriate subject matter and lament illegal action I urge you to recall tonight, Severus. Because without this revolution this is what awaits you and your prosperity_________—_something to consider_________—_I'll just give you some time to mull that over. The two hours it takes for that potion to subside seems good enough_________—_I'll leave you to your thoughts then shall I. . ."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this decrepit little chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I always love hearing your thoughts on how the F.F. is progressing so drop me a line about it if you please ;p

until next time. . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing created and or mentioned, by J.K. Rowling, in the books of Harry Potter. This story is a product intended for enjoyment not financial gain.

**Rating: Mature  
**Language Content; Sexual Content; Child Abuse; Implied Rape; Implied incest

* * *

_". . .I'll just give you some time to mull that over. The two hours it takes for that potion to subside seems good enough—I'll leave you to your thoughts then shall I. . ?"_

_Severus tried to protest, pulling against the belts frantically. His powers of speech had abandoned him. All he was able to muster was an aching cry of pain. A yelp so animalistic that if one hadn't seen the boy emit the noise, one would think it were an injured jackal. The loud creak of the door infected the room, mingling with his father's footsteps. Severus uttered another agonizing howl, arching his back, as his watering eyes strained to see his father's retreating back as the way shut closed. He was alone._

_Severus' breath came in quick hurried gasps through his bared teeth as he closed his eyes tight. It was only two hours, he could bear this for two hours—but the pain was excruciating! Another yelp of pain escaped the recesses of Severus' mouth as he leaned his sweating forehead against his shoulder. The room seemed to be spinning, making him feel more nauseous than he already was, his stomach cramping miserably. His head was aching as the ringing in his ears and the buzzing in his mind threatened to overwhelm him completely. Bringing him to the verge of insanity._

_"Please stop, please stop, please stop," he thought helplessly as the fever under his skin seemed to grow in intensity. Severus made another attempt to pull against his restraints as another ear piecing cry fled his lips. . ._

**. . .**

Severus stared into the frozen pond mesmerized by the haunting memory of his first night back from Hogwarts. It had been three days since he had been taught his father's lesson. Three days since the bastard had left him in that bloody basement for far longer than the two hours he had described. He left him in there all night, shivering and miserable. The effects of the potion had worn off in do time but not until Severus had been drenched in sweat from his tortured body; his mouth and throat raw from screaming. Severus had been forced to sleep strapped down, soaking wet, and twitching from abuse. He was stuck in that fucking chair until his father felt compelled to fetch him the next morning. To which Severus thanked him for a valuable lesson. . .

". . .Severus are you listening to me?" Asked Eileen who had placed a delicate hand on his arm in inquiry.

"Yes, Mother," he replied mechanically as he drew his hands behind his back, walking past a statue of Apollo and into the rose bush maze, Eileen at his side. His sisters, who were also roaming the grounds were no where to be seen, having run off to do what ever it is that sisters do.

The maze had always been a favorite place of Severus'. The tall luscious bushes, towering far above his own head. Entangled with orange-green thorns and blushing pink roses. The hedges themselves were coated by ice, shimmering in the rare but persistent sunlight, glittering majestically. The bushes were so old yet so radiant and new, preserved by wondrous magic for years past and to come. It smelled of roses in the maze, fresh and mild but completely breathtaking and a feast for all the senses. Severus ran his hand on the icy bushes as he walked beside them, feeling the delight of the hardened buds beneath his fingers. He had always relished that sensation.

"That head master of yours, Dumbledore?" Eileen began as she trudged through the snow with three times the effort that Severus had to put forth. He made no moves to assist her.

"What about him?" Severus asked. He walked in front of her, not bothering to look back as he spoke.

"Did you not say he gave you a detention for calling that lab partner of yours a mudblood?"

"Oh, yes_________—_he did," Severus replied as he rubbed his hands on his cloak to rid them of the ice, leaving his fingertips red and painful.

"I'm not certain how I feel about this matter. He can't give you a detention because you don't worship the mudbloods," Eileen said as if she was building to a point she had been dying to bring up.

"Well, The Headmaster's discipline regime isn't subject to your feelings. The event is in the past," he informed her as they took a left turn.

"You seem rather nonchalant about it. I would expect you to be furious."

"I was," Severus admitted as he stepped over a large mound of snow. "I've had time to, as they say, _get over it_."

"Yes, well I have not and I don't like it. Perhaps I should send a letter, stating that our beliefs are our own and his_________—_"

"It won't make any difference. The Headmaster won't be persuaded," Severus said, knowing well from experience. "You could write one hundred letters and he would still give those who cry mudblood a detention."

"Ludicrous," Eileen breathed, shaking her head slightly in disgust.

"Yes," Severus agreed half-heartidly.

"Its when you bring up matters like this that I wish that your father never sent you down there," she said sadly as they approached the end of the maze. Severus could hear the tears laden in his mother's eyes as her voice shook. He could ignore her no longer.

"Don't," he whispered as a single tear escaped her eye.

"I just want what's best for you," she said, forcing her voice to remain stable, holding her stinging tears at bay. "And I can't help but wonder if Hogwarts is best_________—_"

"_Mother_," Severus whined as he turned away from her, looking off into the sky. Eileen simply walked around him to stand where he faced her.

"You have no need for homework and written exams, Severus. Already you are the top of your year and you've only been there for a mere sequence of months. I don't know what or who is influencing you down there and I resent my son having to abide by the rules of blood traitors," she urged as another lonely tear escaped her barricade.

"Mother please," Severus persisted. He hated when she became mawkish and_________—_motherly. It always made him feel uneasy which quickly transferred into anger.

"Why can you not stay here with your mother and your family that misses you so? Marry a respectable woman and bring a son into this world to carry on our family's name?"

"Mother stop this foolishness at once!" Severus barked suddenly, his demeanor challenging with an air of conclusion.

"Apologies," she said quickly with the slightest flinch. It was as if she anticipated some kind of punitive response that never came. A moment of silence past between the two before Eileen reached out her hand to stroke Severus' hair fondly.

"I just want what's best for you_________—_you're my only son," she said as her tears continued to form, making Severus want to cringe in discomfort.

"I know that, Mother," he said annoyed, scowling ardently.

"If I could only know what prompted Tobias to place you at Hogwarts, what his intentions are, I might rest easier," Eileen said sounding very unsure. Her gaze was on the snow, only her eyes looking up at her son through her lashes.

"It is not your place to know," Severus snapped suddenly, sounding very much like his father. "If Father wishes for you to remain ignorant you should respect his verdict. He would have since told you should he have thought it necessary."

"Severus if your fath_________—_"

"So, you_ are_ questioning him?" Severus asked, interrupting her in mid-sentence. Eileen looked up at Severus' hardened face with fear in her eyes. If he went to Tobias about her snooping he would certainly be displeased and she would pay a handsome price.

"No_________—_no, of course not," she said weakly. "Of course your father is right. He always knows what's best for this family. I don't know what I was saying," she dictated lifelessly. As if programmed to do so.

"You'll do well to remember it," Severus responded coldly before walking briskly past her in a huff, leaving his mother forlorn in the snow.

**. . .**

Mother and son exited the beautiful maze, the snow crunching at their feet. Eileen's expression was hardened but nervous, as if something had spooked her to the core. Severus, on the other hand, exuded confidence; his expression perfectly cavalier and triumphant as he strode through the white blanket.

"Prepare for Christmas Eve dinner," Eileen commanded of him before turning gracefully and walking towards the manor. "Pompeii, attend!" She called over the courtyard where the little one was playing in the snow.

"What's wrong with Mother?" Servillia asked from behind Severus who had not seen her approach. She had, however, observed her brother and mother emerge from the maze and took quick notice of Eileen's panicked behavior coinciding with Severus' arrogant conduct.

"It's not your business, Servillia," Severus snapped impatiently as he turned to face his sister.

"Why does she look so shooken up?" She persisted, completely ignoring her brother's jagged demeanor to which Severus sighed.

"She forgot her place. I reminded of her of where that was," he concluded stiffly as he began to walk towards the manor.

"You're _not_ Father, Severus, you have no say in such matters," Servillia said arrogantly, her eyes flaring with anger, her voice dripping with disgust. She had began to walk along side him, her steps boisterously demonstrating her rampant irritation, her arms swinging viciously as she strode.

"Forgive me, were you there? Did the words between me and our mother reach your forever monitoring ears? I don't think so. Perhaps you should _shut up_ about matters which do not concern you," Severus snapped patronizingly, glaring at her in a side glance, his eyes shining with animosity as they walked.

"Don't you dare speak to me in that condescending tone! I'm not Fuchsia!" She barked, drawing her wand with white knuckled hands.

She had stopped walking, her wand held stiffly at her side. Severus had stayed his footsteps upon the absence of Servillia's. The pause enticed him to turn around slowly, only to be met by her threatening gaze, wand drawn out. A new anger flared in his chest as he growled low in his throat before taking three quick strides to be right in front of his sister, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Why? What are you going to do?" He sneered. There was a pause, for a moment or two, when Servillia didn't respond with word or magic. She stood her ground, jaw clenched, chin lifted, with a glare that could have frighten a jaguar. "That's what I thought_________—_now put that thing away before you jinx your eye out you silly girl," he lectured with a smirk before turning back to his trek to the mansion.

Servillia reacted quickly, concentrating her wand at his back before firing an electrical shock that hit Severus at the base of his neck sending a quick pulse of electricity through his body. Severus yelped in pain before bringing a hand to cradle the stinging place where the hex had hit him. He quickly drew his own wand, bounding threateningly at Servillia, a craze embedded deep within his obsidian eyes.

"You dare raise your wand to me?!" He yelled, touching his own to her chest, as he grabbed a handful of her cloak.

"Uh-ah-ah you can't perform magic out side of school," She sang with a sneer. "The price of your freedom, Brother."

"How do you know that?" He breathed, stepping closer to her and pulling her forward. "Who told you that?"

"I can read you know," she countered smoothly, a devious smirk on her lips. Severus eyes flashed angrily as he searched his mind for any weakness of hers he could exploit but drew an annoying blank. Instead of persisting with the asinine argument Severus swallowed his furry, suppressing his aggravation to mere irritation.

"Indeed," he replied as if saying 'you'll pay for this', before slowly removing his wand from her chest and freeing her cloak from his grasp. He turned around stiffly before trudging back to the castle's warmth.

**. . .**

Severus shut his bedroom door behind him as he removed his over cloak, resting it in a heap on his bed before walking to the window to gaze out over the white horizon. He crossed his wiry arms over his chest, his eyes almost sore from the brilliant reflection of the white sky in the blanket of snow. He replayed the conversations betwixt his mother and sister in his head as a light snow began to swirl delicately through the air. He sat watching the vast expanse, deciphering the most peculiar emotion when contemplating the talk with his mother. It was like there was a weight in his chest that tickled his mind, preventing him from thinking of anything else. The only feasible feeling it could be was, guilt. But that didn't make any sense. He had nothing to feel guilty about. She had deserved his censure didn't she? She was sneaking around Father and trying to manipulate him into staying at home when he had an important duty to perform for the family...but then why did he feel so undeniably guilty about scolding her?

"Sod it," he whispered in a sigh as he turned from the window. He pulled off his sweater vest, throwing it on his bed, before unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. Barebacked he kicked off his shoes before stepping into his bathroom to run the bath water. That was one thing he was beginning to dreadfully miss from Hogwarts: the showers. As the tub slowly filled up Severus adjusted the temperature, fixing it to his liking which was just shy of scalding. He removed his trousers before slipping into the water, completely submerging himself within.

He had his bath and climbed from the tub as the plug magically dislodged itself. As the tepid water began to drain Severus pulled a towel about his waist. He dripped water onto the floor as he grabbed a second towel and dried his hair of the wetness before stalking from the room. He was going to make a beeline for his closet when a golden barn owl at his balcony caught his eye. Brimming with curiosity he approached the transparent door, opening it slowly. His hair blew back by the twilight air as a gust of wind froze Severus' naked body. There was a small note on the owl's ankle that Severus delicately removed before shutting the door with a quiet snap. He turned the envelope over in his hands before sitting on the bed. He slipped a finger into a small gap that made easy work of ripping the envelope open to find it was from Melissa.

_Dear Severus,_

_I trust that you are doing well and are enjoying your holiday but I must admit that I am less than enjoying mine. I'm savoring the lack of school work and I adore seeing my family but I find myself, day in and day out, dreaming of you—_

"Ugh, disgusting" thought Severus as his eyes widened in amused disbelief.

_I miss the smell of your hair, your face, your beautiful eyes looking down on me. I miss the slickness of you inside me— how wet and delectably warm. I miss your uncontrollable breath as your chest kiss my nipples; I miss your mouth on my neck and the sweet taste of your tongue in my mouth. Sometimes our bodies are too much for us, don't you think?_

_ You arouse me in ways that I couldn't dream possible and I ache as I write to you now. I want your scent on my body, my finger tips softly touching the sides of your ribs, your waist, your thighs, your cock__—_I need you. I wish I could be in your body so I could feel what you feel. Sometimes, I wish you could be in my body—your own name amazingly on the tip of your new tongue, the smell of you (I mean me) in your fresh mind. Do you ever feel that way?

_With Regard__ and passion,  
-Melissa B._  


"Bloody hell," Severus breathed with a smile as he looked down and reread the letter before he laughed loudly, unable to contain his amusement. This had to be some kind of joke! Who would write such a thing? Severus tossed the parchment on the bed, having no desire to respond to it. Even so how would one _begin_ to respond to such a letter? Besides he had a bloody dinner to prepare for.

As he donned his best clothes Severus wondered if Lily had ever written an erotic letter to anyone and if so who? He honestly couldn't imagine her doing such a shameless thing_—_but she might have been able to execute it more tastefully than Melissa. Making the letter somewhat subdued and not so carnal. He imagined she would describe, in perfect poetry, each caress and movement she would want to do with him. How she would cater and respond to his body's rhythms and desires, being filled with her own pleasure, until they both rocked themselves to climax. The images in Severus' head began to grow more elaborate as a visionary Lily emerged from his mind.

The mirage Evans began to sway her hips exotically, her green eyes glazed over with lust, as she slowly began to unbutton her shirt for him. She whipped her head about, making her brilliant red hair whip around her as she bent over, legs straight, back arched, displaying her bulging cleavage as she removed the blouse. She twirled around in her short skirt and bra, wiggling her hips, and running her hands up and down her body as she reached around to unclasp the hook holding her brazier in place. Looking up at him with her doe eyes, through long lashes, she slowly pulled off the fabric, revealing her luscious breasts that bounced perkily as she continued to dance. The mirage Lily slowly descended to her knees, running her hands over her naked breasts and stomach, before she began to crawl seductively toward Severus, licking her cherry lips amorously. As she approached him Severus swallowed hard, reaching his hand out to cup a rounded breast as Mirage Lily threw her head back as if the thought of him touching her brought her to the verge of orgasm_—_

"Severus, dinner is on!" Called Fuchsia from the hall.

Severus stumbled in his closet where he had been stroking himself, tripping over his used towel, and falling to the floor. His head hit his hamper painfully, assaulted again as it hit the wooden floor.

"Fuck_—_Yes, Alright!" He called in a haze of arousal and pain as he rubbed his head. "I'm coming!"

He lay there on the floor, painfully erect with his head throbbing. It would be impossible to sit through dinner with such a_—_prominent nuisance. A high level of shame was present as he grabbed at his hardened member once more and began to move his wrist rapidly. He couldn't believe that masturbating to a mudblood was becoming a common occurrence for him, basically thinking of Lily every time he would partake. He, of course, hated himself for it, but that didn't stop him from finishing his task and coming far too quickly to really enjoy it. . .

**. . .**

Severus stepped into the dining room to find his mother and sisters already waiting, standing dutifully by their chairs. It was custom to not sit at the table until the master of the house gave you permission, the master being Tobias. Severus walked to his usual spot at the table which was to his father's adjacent right. He wondered if Fuchsia had filled his seat while he was away or if it had remained vacated. Probably the latter. Severus could feel harsh eyes on him and felt no surprise to meet the gaze of Servillia's scrutiny. Severus viciously glared back at her as a rush of anger coursed through his veins.

"Sit, sit, sit," Tobias chimed as he whisked through threshold with the urgency of a man who was late for an appointment. Everyone mechanically drew their chairs and slipped stiffly into them as a trail of house elves began to pour from a small door beside the main entrance. It was not a house elf's privilege to walk through the same doors as witches or wizards. The dutiful servants approached the table, levitating their prospective dishes to stand in a line as a marvelous spread. With heads bowed and eyes cast at the floor, one by one, they left the dining room. Not a word or glance to anyone.

"Dig in," Tobias said lifelessly with a lazy flick of his wrist. The Snapes began to gingerly serve themselves as Tobias watched them, his black demon eyes sparkling in the candle light. Tobias never ate much, a side-effect of his dire drug abuse. It was his pleasure to occupy the dinner table and watch while his family would eat. Monitoring them diligently. The soft eery clinking of silverware filled the room as Tobias spoke.

"You're not going to have any meat, Servillia?" He asked as Servillia began to spoon her meal into her mouth. Her plate contained every vegetable and starch on the table, but no meat.

"No, I've told you, Father, I don't wish to consume the flesh of animals any longer," she informed him pompously as she delicately placed half a green bean into her mouth, chewing slowly and ladylike before swallowing.

"A concept I still do not understand," Tobias growled, his eyes thinning into slivers.

"It isn't my concern whether you understand it or not," Servillia challenged.

"_Servillia!_" Snapped Eileen sharply, looking at her daughter with immense urgency. Begging her to stop talking.

"Silence, Eileen," Tobias said, his voice low and dangerous.

Severus had stopped eating and so had Fuchsia. They were both eying their sister like she was insane and eying their father like a lion prepared to pounce. Nobody ever spoke to Tobias like that. Not even Servillia, as hot headed as she was. She had always known when to hold her tongue in the past why would she lash out so rashly now? It was as if she had some kind of psychotic death wish.

"It isn't your concern, is it?" Tobias inquired calmly.

"No," she said simply as she forked a slice of carrot and placed it in her mouth. She wasn't even looking at him while she spoke but at her plate where she continued to push around various foods. Only it was apparent the diversion of her gaze was not out of respect but contempt.

"And what if I simply don't concern myself with you_________—_at all," he offered as he leaned his forearms on the table, his harsh eyes boring into her like drills.

"Nothing would bring me greater happiness," she said challengingly as she finally turned her head to stare her father dead in his black eyes. Tobias locked gazes with his defiant daughter, chewing the interior of his lips as he ground his teeth. The demented wheels of his mind were spinning as tension wound in the room.

"That's what you want then, is it? Fine_________—_I shant clothe you any longer, feed you, house you, or parent you. You can go freeze on the mountainside for all I care," Tobias said as he picked up his wine cup and drank from it generously.

"Good! Send me away, I want to leave!" Servillia enjoined, abandoning her calm collected demeanor as if she had reached some kind of point she had been planning for.

"Careful," Tobias sang as his thin fingers stroked his chin. "I just might do it."

"At least if you put me out I'll be able to go off to school!"

"Is that what this foolishness is all about?" Tobias scoffed. "This hogwash of 'it's not fair that Severus may go and I must stay'. I've already had this discussion with you time and time again, Servillia. How many more times do we have to have this conversation before you understand that you are not, and will not ever be attending Hogwarts?"

"But it _isn't_ fair that Severus may go and I must stay!" She insisted. "He gets to do _everything_ and we get to do nothing! Why should he be granted special privileges because he's a boy? I'm just as old as Severus; just as capable and twice as smart as him!"

Severus rolled his eyes at such a statement. Poor girl was delusional in her hysterics.

"Nonsense, Servillia," Tobias said with a laugh which caused Servillia's already angered face to darken fiercely.

"It isn't nonsense!" She barked as she brought her fists down upon the table. "I've read about women that do just as many great and honorable things as any man does!"

"You see, Eileen, I told you to refrain from teaching them the written word didn't I? But _no_ you just _insisted________—_and it obviously does no good at all. It just plants the seeds of absurdity in the minds of young women and I just. . ." Tobias trailed off as if his thoughts on the matter were extremely well known. Like he didn't have to finish to make his point clear.

"Of course, Husband, I was foolish to contend such a thing," Eileen whispered as she looked down at her plate. There was something like shame in her eyes that Severus hadn't really ever noticed before.

"You can't just_________—_"

"_Servillia enough!_" Tobias yelled, leaving a ringing silence in the room that was thicker than morning fog. "You know, Fuchsia never questions her father!" He snapped. "She knows her place and relishes it. You would do well to follow her example."

"I would _never_ be so subservient," she hissed venomously.

"Dinner is over!" Tobias snapped as he stood in one fluid motion.

"NO!" Servillia screeched as Tobias made an apparent attempt to grab her. As she was able to dodge his first attack she unable to avert the second. With a snarl Tobias grabbed Servillia by the upper arm as she protested ardently; pulling against his grasp while trying to free herself. "Come with me_________—_now," he barked as he hauled at her.

"Let me go!" She screamed at him frantically, her voice sounding cracked, frightened, and shrill. The sound sent a shiver up Severus' spine that enticed him to look down at his full plate rather than at his wild sister.

"Dammit, Girl!" He hollered before wrapping his arms around Servillia and easily lifting her from the ground. While Servillia kicked and screamed, Tobias threw her over his shoulder and trudged from the room.

Severus and Fuchsia looked at each other, dumbfounded. This had never happened before. Those at the table could hear the ravenous cries of Servillia combined with Tobias' brash howls. Their savage steps could be heard, thumping up the staircase enticing the three children to crane their necks up as if to give them better hearing. It was certainly a very strange turn of events that Severus would never have dreamed possible for any of his sisters. Something was different about Servillia but it wasn't obvious what it was.

"You heard your father," Eileen snapped quietly, startling the remaining children to pull their gazes from the ceiling. "This dinner is over. Go to your rooms_________—_now," she ordered. . . She had to hold back every last tear as the three exited the dining hall.

**. . .**

Severus climbed the stone steps to the west tower, his scarf and gloves doing no good against the bitter cold. He hated going to see his Grandmother who they kept under lock and key within her quarters. The spiral staircase had opened windows with no panes, allowing the blistering cold to enter unchecked. Severus hugged his arms about himself as he climbed, his breath issuing from him in large visible billows. It was beyond him why his father or mother didn't charm the tower to keep out the cold. Suppose it was because no one ever came up to that part of the castle. Only the house elves to serve the old woman her meals. Severus, out of polite habit rapped on the door three times knowing he would receive no orders to come in. This being so after his audible announcement of presence he opened the dark cherry wood door with the ring of keys his mother had let him borrow.

"Grandmother?" He said in a half whisper as he entered. The room was dreadfully hot, a large comparison to the icy staircase that lead up to it. The old woman appeared to be sleeping but Severus knew that didn't get him off the hook. If he didn't maintain a proper visit his mother would have his balls in a mason jar. He opted to awaken the old broad. He tiptoed around the grand yet flattened bed and lightly shook her shoulder. "Grandmother, it's Severus," he said as he shook.

Severus' grandmother groaned lightly before opening her crusted eyes. She seemed to be disoriented and frightened for less than a second before her gaze settled on Severus' face, her mind bringing the image to focus.

"Severus, my grandson, my only grandson" she cooed as she rose a gnarled hand to cup his face. Although the room was searing hot her hands were still bloody freezing. Severus disguised removal with affection as he placed his own palm around her crooked fingers, removing the ice from his cheek and kissing her hand. "You've been gone?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, remember, Grandmother, I went to Hogwarts?" He reminded her as he turned to pull a stool from the wall to place at the side of her bed before stiffly taking a seat.

"Yes, I remember," she said, her eyes shining at him with immense admiration and happiness. "You'll do well down in the main country, I always knew you were destined to bring the Snape name to great heights. Unlike _my_ drug addicted son."

Severus wiggled on his stool uncomfortably. He didn't like discussing Tobias' drug habit which his grandma often did.

"Hanhepi," she sighed looking longingly at the wall. "My husband partook in such things."

"I know, Grandmother," Severus advised, his back stiffening as it did when he became uncomfortable.

"It killed him too, a massive _drug induced_ aneurysm," she said venomously. As if the concept brought her great anger.

"I know, Grandmother, and you took his body out to the mountains, where all our late ancestors lay, and committed his body to the ice, sanctifying his ever cold and chaotic memory. You've told me all this before," Severus recited monotonously.

"Have I?" She asked. "My memory is a little foggy these days."

_'You don't say,'_ thought Severus. "It's alright, Grandmother," he said.

"Hanhepi has been in our family for generations," she continued. Once she got on the topic of the drug that ruined her life through the puppet of her husband it was a little hard to break her away from it. She claimed it was the demon that took her youth and son from her.

"Yes, Grandmother, since our ancient Roman ancestors, isn't that right?" He asked as he primped her pillows for her.

"Y-yes_________—_How did you know that?" She asked incredulously as he stood from his stool to lift her head from the pillows to adjust them more thoroughly.

"Well, you've told me," he informed her as he gently lay her head back down to rest.

"Have I?" She asked in a trance. "Dreadfully sorry_________._"

"It's okay," Severus murmured as he sat himself back on the stool.

"You'd do well to avoid such filth, Severus. It would be your downfall_________—_just as all the men in this family before you," she lectured as she shut her eyes while Severus resisted the desire to roll his.

"I don't intend to partake, Grandmother, so don't you fret," Severus said with a smirk.

"I would hope not_________—_terrible black eyes," she cooed, her eyes still pleasantly shut. Severus looked about the room as she prattled on, desperate to stop discussing the terrors of Hanhepi.

"Would you like me to tell you about Hogwarts?" Severus inquired, quick to change the subject. His grandmother's eyes flickered open and vacantly searched the ceiling before she looked over at him in a haze.

"Tell me of what?" She asked.

"Hogwarts?" He reminded her. "The school I've been attending for the past four months?"

"I don't want to hear of such trivial things," she explained. "I have something urgent to discuss with you," she said suddenly and unexpectedly, capturing Severus' attention.

He was taken aback. Never before had he heard such vigor come from his grandmother. It was possible that it was a crazed notion concocted by one of alzheimer's many victims but something warned Severus that to listen would serve his interests most greatly.

"What is it?" He asked, his calculating eyes twinkling generously with anticipation.

"Your father has sent you from these walls to live down in the main country_________—_"

"Yes, to Hogwarts_________—_"

"Don't interrupt," she barked. Severus fell duly silent with the vibe of a scolded child.

"You are the first of our family to leave these walls since they've come to it in almost two hundred years. In that privilege comes a most dire responsibility. It is your duty to reinstate our family's name to the public with the highest of standards. To mend the damage that has surely been done by nearly two hundred years of gossip and condemnation. Our family is a spectacle and a shame, Severus. Surely you must have realized this in a short time beyond these walls?"

"I might have noticed_________—_"

"And we surely can't rise to our old esteem with such filth and uncertainty surrounding our name. The burden of renewing our glory falls entirely on your shoulders," she explained desperately as if the thought of Severus possibly failing would render her spirit broken. Severus stared at her blankly, unable to process that his mostly brain dead grandmother was speaking to him with such urgency and passion.

"I have a tool for you, a spell of absolute power. It is old magic, a curse, an invocation of the elements. It can shine light where there's immaculate darkness. Guide you when you are lost. Fill you with strength where there is only weakness. Reveal and lead you to the things your heart truly desires; a complete abstersion. The Romans called it, Acceptis Autem Spiritu and would only cast it at the utmost end of need. It can assure victory where failure is imminent. It is a very powerful spell, Severus, and should not be taken lightly. It was what took my late brother Carolus from us in 1890_________—_but it shall not have you so."

"But how do I cast such a spell? What is it's incantation?" Severus asked, his voice dripping with urgency. It appeared his grandmother's desperation had infected him and he found himself starving for more information about the mysterious curse. The candlelight was brilliant in his dark eyes as they drilled diligently into his grandmother's.

"This I do not know," she said despondently. "When my brother departed this world my mother and father discarded all pages and otherwise on the spell. The memorabilia on Acceptis Autem Spiritu is limited and it dwindles daily."

"Then how do I find it, a book, anything?" Severus asked, growing irritated that the old bag would tell him about the spell but give him no paths to researching it.

"I do not know, Severus but you are a clever man," she said with an air conclusion as the passion and fierceness left her eyes, returning to their deserted state.

"Right," Severus said leaning on his knees, eyes dancing in his skull. This was certainly an interesting and very intriguing turn of events. It seemed this spell was just the key he had been waiting for in regards to his father's plan. . .

**. . .**

Severus stepped down the many spiral steps in the icy cold too wired and eager to feel frostbitten. Acceptis Autem Spiritu, an invocation of the elements. It certainly sounded powerful and Severus had been feeling anything but since returning home. Before that even_________—_since Evans had helped him in the hall. He had felt powerless against those damn marauders and his thoughts which Evans seemed to have taken over. Now, here at home, his father took all his power away. He had been feeling like an insignificant nothing for much too long and the journey to conquering this curse was going to be the end of it.

Severus' footsteps echoed around him as he trotted down the main hall that lead to his bedroom. He was trying dreadfully hard to remain quiet as the house was dark and silent with inactivity. He slowed his gait to a mere tip-toe as he passed Fuchsia's room without making a noise. He continued on his way, approaching Servillia's room when a certain noise caught his attention. Severus paused in his sneaking to listen at the door, pressing his ear next to the wood. Severus heard, very quietly but quite distinctly, the sound of labored whimpering. He screwed up his face in concentration as he pressed his ear harder against the door before withdrawing completely. She was probably just whining about the incident at dinner. . .

Severus advanced along to his door, opening and closing it mutely. He sighed heavily as he retreated to his bed, loosening his collar as he fell back against his pillows. Acceptis Autem Spiritu: what a prospect to consider. Such an alarmingly alluring hope to achieve. How his life would be rendered flawless if he was to be as powerful as the Earth's elements themselves_________—_but how was he going to accomplish it? Well, if there was any place in the world that would have even a glimpse of information on the spell it would be the Hogwarts library_________—_in the restricted section. . .

* * *

**Author's Note:** Haha I guess when I lamented short chapters in my first A.N. I was completely lying to you guys. It seems these chapters have a life of their own when it comes to length. Well, as per usual I would like to express gratitude to my humble readers and give a big thank you to my few reviewers! I appreciate any interest shown in my F.F.. Stay tuned for chap eight, we're going back to Hogwarts ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing created and or mentioned, by J.K. Rowling, in the books of Harry Potter. This story is a product intended for enjoyment not financial gain.

**Rating: Mature  
**Language Content; Sexual Content; Child Abuse; Implied Rape; Implied incest

* * *

". . .But you're the defense against the dark arts teacher," Severus enjoined viciously, his voice frantic and fast. "Who else is going to grant me the pass to research element invocation?"

"As I told you last week, Mr. Snape, and the week before last I don't think someone with your personal circumstances should be looking into that type of magic. Especially when you fail to provide a valid reason for such a study," Professor Flitwick advised as he gathered a display of disorganized papers into a shabby stack as he spoke. Severus had, yet again, cornered the warlock after class while the other students had filed out. It had been almost three weeks since Severus had returned from Helvellyn and Professor Flitwick still refused to budge on the matter.

"I've provided you with dozens of reasons that all end with my own personal interests. I'm curious, Professor," Severus explained for the one hundreth time.

"Be that as it may my answer still stands, Mr. Snape," Professor Flitwick countered as he stepped off the step ladder that allowed him access to his desk. He began to walk towards the exit before turning to face Severus once more. "I'm sorry that's my final word." He said before walking to the door.

"Yeah," Severus said in defeat as he brought his hand up to rub the back of his head. The sweet taste of failure yet again. Severus watched as the little man wattled to to the door only to turn around and stare at him. That miserable stack of papers barely staying put in his arms.

"After you, Mr. Snape," he called from the threshold. Severus scowled slightly before huffily walking through the exit. "I'll see you next Friday." Flitwick concluded as he walked down the hall and out of sight. Severus watched his retreating back in contempt fuming with frustration. Now what was he going to do?

"You know you don't _need_ his permission to get into the restricted section," came Lily's voice from behind him. She was leaning against the wall, directly beside the classroom's entrance. She shared that class with Severus and had obviously waited outside for_________—_well, actually the reason as to why wasn't clear. If Severus hadn't known better he would have thought she had waited for him.

"Were you eavesdropping on me?" Severus asked his eyes narrowing suspiciously as that odd fluttering sensation that seemed to surface every time he was around Evans entrapped him.

"Obviously," Lily countered cooly. "How else would I know you're looking for permission into the restricted section? Stay with me Severus," Lily said as-a-matter-of-factually to which Snape scowled.

"Okay then," Severus began exasperatingly yet intrigued. "And how, pray tell, would I get in there without the fool's permission? Any other professor would send me right back to him for such a spell."

"I would say so," Lily agreed with an ambiance of trickery about her. Like she had an ace up her sleeve.

"Then how is it I don't need his permission?" Severus inquired impatiently. He didn't like having _more_ help from Evans but if she knew something he didn't, something useful, he was willing to listen.

"Walk with me," she said eccentrically as she pushed herself off the wall, her head held high with an exuberant confidence that Severus found exceedingly irritating yet enticing simultaneously.

"You want into the restriction? Well, I can get you in there," Lily said as she adopted a tone of secrecy as if she anticipated others might want to listen. "Just meet me at the library tonight at eleven O'lcock," she said with a slight chuckle, tossing her discrete behavior aside.

"You think we can just sneak in undetected after hours? You're completely absurd!" Replied Severus.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist_________, _like usual," she added making Severus scowl once again. "I have_________—_ connections," she added.

"Connections?" He repeated monotonously.

"Connections," she confirmed.

"You know what? Thanks, but no thanks," Said Severus bristly as his irritation grew more ravenous by the second.

"Oh, come on don't be scared I do it all the time! Would I get you into trouble?" Lily asked persuasively, flashing Severus that debonaire smile that made his knees weak.

"I'm not scared," Severus snarled. "I just don't relish having a mudblood meddling in my affairs. I didn't need your help that day in the hall and I don't need it now," he spat venomously. The word 'mudblood' seemed to sting on his lips.

Severus believed he might have seen Lily recoil with an expression of offense. But there was nothing apparent because she hid her feelings well. Lily, like Severus, didn't wear her more vulnerable emotions on her sleeves. There was definitely something that resembled insult in her lively green eyes. And for some unbeknown reason it made him feel_________—_bad.

Nevertheless Lily appeared to have shaken off her affliction quickly as she smiled mischievously at him. She had thought they were past him calling her mudblood to her face. She had evidently thought wrong. The time Severus had spent at home had clearly made him revert back to some of his older, less valuable habits. Lily had noticed the first day back from break that his demeanor shifted backward to when he had first discovered she was muggle born. That wasn't the only aspect that Lily had observed was subject to change since he came back home. He was also more withdrawn, sullen, and angry; quick to rabid irritation. This was no matter, however_________—_ to remain diligent was the key. It worked in softening his behavior before and would damn well work again. . .

"Oh, _stop overreacting!._ You most certainly needed my help that night in the hall and you absolutely, most definitely, unequivocally need it now. So_________—_ do you want whatever book you're looking for or don't you?" She asked just as the tardy bell rang throughout the halls.

Severus had stopped walking as she had spoke, completely bewildered on how to respond. With her direct approach he was rendered speechless. His eyes were dull and surprised like he was still processing what she had said to him.

"Well, you're certainly_________—_feisty," he commented flatly, making Lily smile warmly. She certainly was a firecracker. "I should curse you across the world for speaking to me like that."

"Later!" Lily enjoined in exasperation. "The library tonight, yeah? First we get your book?"

Severus stared down at her feeling savagely irritated yet uncharacteristically calm. Evans always invoked such paradoxes of emotions in him_________—_and he hated her for it and yet admired her for it. Severus observed that since he had left his home that a second version of himself was beginning to emerge and he was becoming more and more tiresome to suppress. Severus Two, who wasn't so refined and diligent. Severus Two, who allowed himself to simply have a laugh with his friends or wear the same clothes two days in a row. Severus Two, who was hopelessly attracted to Evans and didn't necessarily care that she was muggleborn. Up until this point, unless in the privacy of his room, he had contained this Severus Two from being shown. Severus sighed, his thin shoulders visibly rising and falling. His gaze wondered to the right, as if seeking inspiration and then to the left until they rested back on Evans. Maybe it was high time Severus Two made some decision.

"Alright!" he complied as if it was ripped from him against his will. "Eleven O'clock and you better not be late."

"I would never!" She said happily.

**. . .**

Severus looked about himself, nervous and on edge. It was ten minutes to eleven and Evans still wasn't there! Severus had known he shouldn't have shown up. This was probably some ploy to get him into trouble. No doubt some shortsighted ruse concocted by Lily and those beloved Marauders. Anger simmered in his chest as he waited making him want to snarl in furry and retreat back to his dormitory. He could always pester Flitwick about a pass tomorrow. The old dwarf would have to cave in eventually. In order to avoid a boil over of anger and irritation Severus decided this was the safest route to embrace. With a satisfied nod of his head he turned on his heels to be confronted by Evans, appearing from no where. Severus visibly jumped, taking a quick step back as his eyes became as large as dinner plates in his sockets.

"What the fuck, Evans?" Severus asked in an urgent whisper as he placed his hand over his rapidly thumping heart.

"It's James's invisibility cloak," she said through her muted chuckling. "He let's me borrow anything I want from him."

"I didn't realize you were so close," Said Severus as he experienced an uncharacteristic pang of jealousy. It was an odd emotion that he had the urge to cover up from others notice. He was compelled to hide this jealousy with every tool of deceit he had in his arsenal.

"Oh, it's closeness he's trying to bribe me into," she said with a little smile that could have been interpreted many ways. "Ready to get that book of yours?"

"We both won't fit under that," Severus pointed out.

"Yeah we will, we just have to squish, come on now," she offered, holding one side of the cape up so that Severus could climb under it with her.

"But_________—_I'll be_________—_right next to you," Severus stammered, worry capturing his heart. Not only were the insects fluttering under his skin and in his stomach going rampant at the idea of 'squishing' with Lilys but his nether regions had already began to swell at the offer.

"Yeah, so?" She asked slowly as the sound of footsteps echoed around them, growing louder and louder. Both heads, red and black, whipped in the direction of the noise, eyes wide and frozen in shock.

"Who's there?" Called the scratchy and unpleasant voice of Argus Filch.

Severus wasted no more time as he jumped under the cloak with Lily. They stood silent and unmoving as the glow from Filch's lantern became visible, hugging the bookshelves closest to the entrance. The decrepit man limped into sight with his horrible cat trailing beside him. Severus barely noticed that his nerves were so inflamed he had stopped breathing as he watched Filch intently. Lily was watching the caretaker with immense focus as well as the old man approached them, getting closer and closer. Severus knew this had been a bad idea! Filch knew they were there, he just knew and they were about to be caught!

"Is anyone out there?" Filch called from within the Library. The cat had already began walking out, making a very obvious beeline for where Severus and Lily stood trembling. Lily covered her mouth with her hand as she stepped back, leaning against Severus' front as the meowing cat was right on top of him. Severus was too nervous to move at all. All his limbs felt heavy and didn't seem to respond to his commands.

Filch was looking out over the seemingly empty hall-way, his eyes narrowed and intense. He lingered gor a moment, shining his lantern out at different junctions befor_________— _"Come along, my sweet," Filch called to his beast as he looked suspiciously out from the library. Severus could tell that the old man was certain he had heard something and would be keeping a diligent eye out that night.

"That was close," Lily sighed quietly.

"Shush!" Severus scolded. "Wait until he's really gone!" Lily fell silent, her body tensing as she watched Filch completely vanish from sight, the blackness of the library swallowing him up.

"That was fun," Lily commented with a giggle as she lifted the invisibility cloak from her head.

"Fun?" Severus asked incredulously. "We were almost caught, idiot."

"Yeah, _I know._ That was the fun part," she said happily, as always, unaffected by his censures. "Come on, let's go!"

With quiet footsteps, surrounded by the noise of their suppressed breathing, Lily and Severus made their way into the Library. Severus had never been into the restricted section before and had always wondered why the school had one in the first place. It seemed kind of like a joke didn't it? If Evans could break in undetected then it was certain that others had done it. The restriction aspect seemed like an ill-placed title and Severus wondered why The Headmaster would keep it around at all. Nonetheless, the fact that _it was_ around benefited Severus greatly, stroking the cursory part of him. Leaving Severus immensely grateful.

Lily was in front as they tiptoed through the vast room, her mary-jane shoes clicking softly as she stepped. Severus never realized just how big the Library was. It didn't look that large during the day. There was something about the fear of being caught and the pitch blackness that seemed to make the room elongate forever. The once average sized shelves becoming fit for giants, the familiar routes through the aisles becoming the unfamiliar. Distorted and foreign in the moon's light.

"Get back," Lily hissed, as the glow of a lantern was visible around the corner. Severus pressed his back against the nearest shelf, Lily being right on top of him. He ground his teeth uncomfortably as the intoxicating aroma of her hair traveled up his nose. It was the same musky smell that he recalled from Slughorn's Christmas party, redwood. Severus swallowed hard as Lily checked around the shelf to utter the very relieving words of, 'he's gone.'

"Let's go," she ushered as she pushed herself off of Severus' torso to continue their trek.

Severus, feeling slightly dizzy, followed her (as if he had any choice being under that cloak). The two rushed for the restricted section, side stepping aisles, and hiding behind shelves when Filch would come near. It seemed after the most grueling and annoying ten minutes later they were at the golden gates. Severus drew his wand to unlock to the door, allowing the two to very quietly open the creaking gate. Severus shut it with a discrete snap before they ushered behind the first set of shelves, removing the cloak once hidden.

"Come on,"Lily whispered as she drew her wand, making the tip illuminate softly. Severus copied her actions, making a slight glow with his before following her through the books. "What book are you looking for anyway?"

"Don't worry about that," Severus suggested as he tip-toed behind her.

"Well, how am I to lead you to the right section if I don't know what book you're bloody well looking for?" Lily inquired impatiently as she turned to look back at him while she walked. The glow from her wand lit up only half her features, casting odd shadows about her face.

"It's going to be an old book, maybe even in Latin. Is there a section that pertains to ancient druid magic or archaic spells, anything along those lines? Its bound to be in there," he explained.

"Yeah, I think I know where something like that would be kept, this way," she ordered as she took a turn around one book shelf that lead to an old deserted hallway, lined with fewer books than the main rooms. "Here we go," she said pleasantly, as they came upon an old dusty corner where several books were shelved, their bindings coming loose and falling apart.

Severus ran a long finger over the columns, hovering his wand close to the shelf. Most of the titles were faded away or in the process of, making difficult work of seeing their subject matter. He sighed audibly as he removed a beige book from the shelf and opened its pages, scanning the table of contents. He shut it with an irritated snap before shoving it back on the shelf. He resumed his task, pulling each book without a title out and ravaging its contents before moodily pushing it back into it's place. This continued on for quite some time. . .

"Maybe its time to consider the fact that there might not be a book for what ever it is you're looking for," Lily chimed from where she sat Indian style on the floor. Severus had been overturning books for the past hour, coming up empty handed.

"There's got to be _something_ here, there just _has_ to be," Severus replied impatiently. There was no way that there wasn't a damn thing about it in the Hogwarts library. He simply wasn't looking hard enough. "Maybe up on the top shelves where I can't reach," he thought aloud.

"Well, come on then!" Lily said exasperatingly as she pushed herself up from the ground, interlacing her fingers, and bending down. Her intent was to offer him her assistance, to boost him up to where he couldn't reach.

"Come on what?" He inquired with a quizzical brow. "What does that sign language even mean?"

"Really?" Lily asked, standing up straight, looking at him with bewilderment. "I'm trying to lift u to the top shelf?" she explained.

"What are you an infant? We have _these_," he said mockingly as he brandished his wand. "I know you may forget it but you aren't just a common muggle."

"Jesus you're pleasant."

"What's_________—_ Jesus?"

"And I'm the infant?" Lily asked with a sigh. "Well, get your book then. Don't wast time talking to me," she said humbly before returning to her sitting spot.

Severus rolled his eyes before turning back to the bookshelf and levitating a moderately sized, brown, leather-bound volume. It floated eerily down from the upper most shelf and fell too lightly into Severus outstretched hand. Directly on the cover it read, 'Invoking The Spirit'.

"Here it is!" Severus enjoined excitedly.

"Shhhh keep your voice down," Lily hissed as she pushed herself up from the floor again in urgency.

"What's that, who's there?" Came Filch's scratchy voice, making Severus and Lily's hearts drop into their stomachs. There was a loud creak and a bang; the restricted section's gates opening and slamming shut. He was close, damn close.

"The cloak!" Severus urged, pointing to where it lay next to the bookshelf. Lily made a lunge for it as the glow of Filch's lantern accompanied by running foot steps came into focus. "Hurry!" He pressed as she fumbled with the fabric, trying to spread it out so they both may hide under it.

"Here," Lily breathed as she draped it over the two of them. They rendered themselves stationary just as Filch rounded the corner. Severus' stayed his breathing while Lily's eyes were large in their sockets. Both knew they were invisible but both could not control the nerves that were coursing through their veins. If he had seen them put the cloak on at the last minute they would be in ridiculous trouble.

Filch's eyes were shrewd as they danced in their sockets, searching for the source of the voice he had heard traveling through the library. He took several slow steps towards the couple of hiding teens, coming much too close for either of the comfort. As filch stepped within inches of them Lily cupped her hand over her mouth as Severus let out a quiet stream of breath as he clutched his book to his body with white knuckles.

"I could have sworn I heard something," Filch reasoned as he stepped so close that weren't it for the cloak Lily would have been able to feel his hot breath on her face. The caretaker looked suspiciously about before narrowing his eyes skeptically. With a lingering hesitance the old man turned slowly, and walked back from where he came, giving the invisible Severus and Lily quick glances over his shoulder.

"Fuck," Lily breathed quietly when Filch had stepped out of sight. A flood of relief paraded through her as she allowed herself to take a lengthy and calming breath.

"We're lucky that damn cat wasn't with him. It would have found us for sure," Severus observed in a whisper as he looked down at the treasured book in his hands. Finally he had something to tell him about this invocation of the elements.

"Come on, Let's get out of here," Severus advised, his eyes still glued to the book's cover. . .

**. . .**

Severus failed to suppress a lengthy yawn as he mechanically pushed himself up from his desk. The bell was ringing mercilessly in the hall making Severus' head vibrate. Another magnificent yawn escaped his lips as he walked lifelessly along to his Arithmancy classroom. Which was humbly and most annoyingly on the sixth floor. There was a large part of him that wanted to fuck going to class for the rest of the day and just retire back to his dormitory and rest.

The night before Severus had rushed from the library and had whisked back to his dorm where he began to read hungrily at the volume's contents. He had pored over the book until the sun had come up over the castle, his eyes tired and heavy from weariness. The book was not only long with small print but it was literally a chore to read do to its fragile state. The binding would make an agonizing crunching noise upon opening as if it were trying to announce how close it was to death. The pages were ripped, torn, and faded, some were completely removed. This made tiresome work of reading for it forced one to guess and ponder at the missing page's contents. The yellowed paper, so thick yet so frail and scribbled with old English which was foreign sounding to Severus. There was an odd odor about the novel that Severus had learned to associate with old books. There were a number of archaic volumes in his bedroom at home that sheltered the same aroma.

Everything was going to be difficult about this spell. Reading the book was proving difficult, the incantation seemed impossible (seeing as it was usually done with a whole coven), and there were endless warnings of about the many ways death could find you after conjuring the particular curse. The whole business seemed erroneous to perform but as Severus saw it he had little choice. As of late he had made no progress on securing a spot in Voldemort's army as his father so vividly bade him. This spell was his only way in, it had to be done. He simply had to focus.

"So how's that book turning out," a voice called as a red headed figure approached.

"Why do you keep following me around?" Severus snapped at Lily, barely shifting his eyes to look at her as the familiar yet irate sensation of fluttering insects coursed through his body and nestled in his stomach. He was too tired to suppress his weird attraction for Evans and he was too exhausted to fight. He simply wanted her to clear off, Severus didn't want to talk or be disturbed by anyone.

"Don't sound so ungrateful, Severus. That's two times now that you've needed my help and I've been there to assist. So, how about some bloody appreciation?" She challenged, good spiritedly, trying to keep up with the strides he had doubled in speed.

"I have never asked you for your help, Mudblood," He snapped as he turned to face her, exasperation dripping from every word. Despite his present irritation for her the insult still burnt his lips, followed by a pang of guilt. This made Severus even more annoyed. "A-and in spite of my relentless longing for your absence for some unexplainable reason you seem to be constantly at my side," he growled through mostly clenched teeth.

The two looked at each other, locked in a foggy silence where the tension seemed to loom like a noxious cloud.

"Is that your pet name for me again?" She asked unexpectedly.

"Huh?" Severus inquired, raising a quizzical brow.

"Mudblood? Is that your term of endearment for me? You see you had stopped calling me that for weeks before the break and now you're at it again." Lily explained, a glint exploding within her green eyes. Severus was certainly impressed with her keen eye for detail. He hadn't even noticed he had desisted from calling her mudblood.

"It is no term of endearment," Severus advised dangerously. "Most count it as a vile insult."

"Not, me!" Lily lied. It was truly her least favorite word. "I think its kind of funny. How mud and blood rhyme but it still makes its point. Who ever thought of it had to be pretty clever don't you agree?"

It was all Severus could do to suppress the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Witty little thing.

"You're unbelievable," he said as he turned to continue walking, Lily persistently at his side. She could tell he was attempting to be disdainful but something had definitely changed in his demeanor. Something more light hearted was embedded in that last comment and for some reason it made her feel triumphant.

"So about the book?"

"I'm not discussing that book with you," He explained venomously, his waspish nature reigning dominant once more.

"Why not? I helped you get it. Without me you wouldn't even have it," she reasoned logically with a hint of impatience. It was certainly intriguing how secret he wanted to keep it. Very interesting indeed.

"Although that maybe true I'm not sharing my endeavors with the likes of you," he explained as-a-matter-of-factually. His tone was snide and condescending as if he was a parent denying a naughty child sweets.

"My my you're being difficult," she countered smoothly her eyes widening in disbelief at his persistence in the magnitude of his goal.

"I have made it a point to avoid cooperation with mudbloods. I have to go to class," he finished before walking into the arithmancy classroom, leaving Lily standing at the threshold feeling somewhat frustrated.

The insult still burned his tongue. . .

Severus walked briskly toward his seat which was in the front row on the very left side of the classroom. Melissa was already seated at her desk which was directly bedside Severus'. Her eyes were narrowed and coarse upon him as he sat in the chair, running a tired hand through his black and oiled hair.

"Why were you walking with Lily Evans?" Missy asked defensively. As if Severus walking with Lily was a grave insult to her.

"I haven't the faintest idea," he replied monotonously to which Melissa rolled her eyes. She was highly suspicious that Severus was attracted to her and she was going to do anything in her power to deter him from such lust. After all he was hers. . .

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter eight. We're really about to get into the meat of this story so it makes me sad that it seems a lot of people have lost interest in the FF. It's disheartening because when other people aren't excited about it I lack excitement about it. Nevetheless, I would like to thank AMAR2 for continuing to show interest as well as being the only person to review my last chapter :D I appreciate that very much, cause it was hard to crank this chapter out lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing created and or mentioned, by J.K. Rowling, in the books of Harry Potter. This story is a product intended for enjoyment not financial gain.

**Rating: Mature  
**Language Content; Sexual Content; Child Abuse; Implied Rape; Implied incest

* * *

Severus vigorously slammed Melissa against the large trunk of a tree, pressing himself against her as their lips intertwined. Her hands pulled his shirt from his trousers, snaking up his bare back. She grabbed at fist fulls of skin as her fingers drew light lines across his back. He responded by placing his hands at her hips, grinding them against his own. Melissa whimpered lightly in pleasure as he hiked up her skirt, drawing small circles on her bare thigh. She parted their kiss as her lips brushed over his neck, suckling below his ear lobe. He maneuvered his head to recapture her lips as his fingers tactfully played at the hem of her panties. She groaned deeply as he rubbed slowly while briefly slipping his tongue past her lips. The lust began to grow, threatening to overwhelm them as the snap of a stick echoed through the clearing of the forest causing the two to jump apart.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Said James Potter with Sirius Black at his heels. They walked towards the two with identical mischievous grins, bringing with them the potent scent of burning marijuana. It was then Severus realized Black had a smoking smoldering joint between his fingers as he lifted it to his lips. He inhaled deeply causing the tiptop to glow bright red.

Severus' ears grew hot as his hand twitched with the desire to whip out his wand. He watched them intently as they sauntered towards him, his eyes narrowing in paranoia. They entered the clearing, each removing their wands from their back pockets. Severus wasted no time in taking out his own.

He was just about done with their irritating little quips and attempts upon him. Time after time they would duel in argument, spewing censures at one another, but always having to disperse before being discovered by authoritarian eyes. They were in the forest now, not a teacher or prefect in sight, and they were at least one mile into the forest. He would put them in their place once and for all_—_this ended today.

"Snivelous, I'm shocked!" Sirius exclaimed as he looked upon the compromising position. "The forest is no place for a shag, mate. You never know what kind of_—monsters_ lurk in these woods," he indicated evilly as he raised his wand to point it directly at Melissa. "I wonder if your little whore is any better at dueling than you are?"

"For his sake she better be," James said with a laugh.

"I seem to recall you two being sent to the medical wing on my account_—_now how many times have you two sent me to hospital? Let me see_—_oh, why I don't believe you have," Severus challenged. "You would be wise to leave now if you do not wish to end up there again."

"Oh, what ever, Snape!" James interjected with a snort. "That was luck! A smart bloke like you claim to be should be able to tell the difference between dumb luck and an actual victory. Your triumphs were a fluke-; an accident! You're no dark arts master. You're nothing but a blip on the radar. A-a one hit wonder at best!"

"We're gonna break your face in, mate," Sirius said before taking a menacing drag from his weed. "And all in front of your little girlfriend here," he concluded with a grin as he flicked his joint away.

"Enough talk," Severus snarled. "_Pugnus_!" He cried as a blast of magenta light sprung from his wand. It almost hit James who made a dive out of the way, falling on his stomach with a painful thud.

Sirius had gathered the magic in his hands, curing it into a ball before sending it back at Severus who cast it away with an upward motion of his own hand. Sirius flicked his wand at Severus with a muttered spell that Severus couldn't hear but deflected nonetheless. James had pushed himself off the ground sending a Diffendo in Snape's direction. The spell made contact causing his shirt to rip as he staggered backwards, almost losing his balance. Severus had little time to recover as he jumped to the side to evade one of Black's curses. His wandless hand was wrapped around his stomach where the Diffendo had hit. Severus twirled his wand elegantly above his head, sparks bouncing around the tips in large quantities before a big cloud of smoke, swirling like a tornado, began to rapidly form. Before either Sirius or James could react with a spell, the vortex was sent bounding in their direction. The tornado rushed towards them, pulling up dirt, twigs, leaves, and all other matter of junk to blind them. Severus was panting heavily, sweat beginning to collect at his temples as he concentrated to guide the tornado to bully Sirius then James. The vortex wasn't strong enough to lift them from the ground but quite robust enough to make it a very unpleasant experience. James and Sirius coughed mercilessly as they were subjected to the storm and only able to breath properly when he lifted the curse.

"_Tormentis Fremitu_!" Severus cried making a blaring horn-like noise emit from his wand. The horn caused the trees to vibrate, making visible sound waves, turning up dirt as it rushed towards the two Gryffindors. Sirius and James urgently covered their ears as they howled in agony, their screams being drowned out by that horrible sound coming from Severus' wand. He smiled wickedly as he decided on his final spell.

"_Ignarus_!" he called causing both Sirius and James to swiftly shoot up into the air like rockets. Their howls enveloped the clearing as they continued to ascend towards the canopy. Once vastly airborne Severus pressed his hands together causing his assailants to viciously collide together. The sickening thud of skin to skin contact echoed in the forest as they both went limp in the air. Severus was panting rapidly as he dropped to his knees, bowing his head as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. His rib cage felt like it had shrunks, as his insides were surely dying from lack of oxygen. He craned his neck back, relishing the moment of his victory with, a smile tugging at his lips as the delicious air continued to sooth his burning lungs.

"Merlin," Melissa breathed, coming from her hiding spot behind a nearby tree. She was looking down at Severus as he knelt, her heart melting and exploding at the same time. Her eyes remained upon him as he rose from his kneel, eyebrows furrowed, intensity radiating from him in large quantities.

He slowly and laboriously walked toward the two marauders his eyes flashing angrily as he cracked his neck to the side with a 'pop'. Severus raised his gaze to look upon the two, enticing Melissa to do the same. They looked at Sirius' and James's limp bodies suspended in air for a small moment before Melissa walked slowly towards Severus. The leaves and twigs mixed with melting snow, crunching as she stepped forward. She came to stand directly beside Severus as her eyes shifted from the marauders to rest upon the brooding Slytherin. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, his attention focused entirely on his prey. Then with a pinch of hesitation his arms rose up, enticing the lifeless bodies above to wiggle slightly at his control. He guided Sirius' and James's bodies to a tall and sturdy pine tree where he magically elongated their school ties, fastening them to the tree's thickest branch.

"What are you going to_—_" Melissa began.

"Shut up," Severus snapped as he finished securing Sirius' tie to the branch beside his friend.

Melissa fell silent immediately her eyes hungrily taking in his ingenious set up. It was obvious that he meant to hang them. A river of excitement coursed through her as he allowed them to hover, their nooses assured for success. All he had to do was flick his wand and they would be humanely euthanized. With hesitation, Melissa placed a hand delicately on his right shoulder, which Snape didn't seem to notice.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked her eyes dancing in her skull. "Finish them," she growled.

Severus didn't answer as he took a few steps towards the tree causing Melissa's hand to fall limp at her side. His eyes were tunnels, traveling too deep to see any glimpse of the thoughts swimming in his tormented mind. He wanted to kill them; end his chagrin as far as the bloody Marauders were concerned. The temptation was unbearable for there they were_. _Clay in the palm of his hand. His breath felt thick as his mouth watered. His eyes glimmering with desire to drop the two as he bit his upper lip.

"Do it!" Melissa commanded urgently, not understanding why he was simply standing there_—_waiting.

Severus looked back at her for a split second before turning his attention back to the marauders. He didn't reply as the unthinkable happened. Who should creep into the forefront of his mind but Lily Evans? The image of her shining face reigned dominant in his thoughts; she would be quite angry if she discovered her housemates were murdered. He also predicted that were she to learn he was responsible she would be very hurt indeed. It wasn't clear why he thought she might be thus affected. It was just a feeling; a warning. What was more annoying was that all the girl's good deeds shouted and bombarded Severus with their presence. She had first helped him with the very idiots he had in his midst when they miraculously got the better of him. Evans then proceeded to assist him retrieve the invocation book, which was turning out to be quite the useful tool. Severus owed her at least one kindness. Then, just as Severus was sure he could not experience any more discontent, he realized that this whole inner monologue stemmed from his wish to not upset Lily. To make sure that she wasn't subjected to the pain of losing a friend to the after life. This mere concept was the only thing staying his hand.

His heart pounded in his chest as he lowered his gaze to the forest floor, baring his teeth in frustration. Then, with Lily at the front of his mind and a flick of his wrist he cut the chords binding Sirius and James to death. Their bodies floated eerily in mid air, their chins bouncing on their chests as Severus slowly lowered them to the forest floor. As they made contact with the ground Severus swiftly turned on his heels, whisking past Melissa and heading back to the castle.

"Severus, what are you_—_where are you going?" She asked as he bounded past her. Again, he did not respond to her inquiries but continued on his way back toward Hogwarts. "Severus!" She called as she trudged after him through the snarling bushes and shrubbery.

"Severus, would you slow down?" She called after him. He seemed to finally acknowledge her presence as he stayed his tracks, turning back to face her as she approached him. "What happened? Why didn't you execute them?" She asked urgently, her hand gesturing back to the clearing with disdain.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked shrewdly.

"No_—_I can't say that it is," Melissa answered, her eyes flashing in that way that they did when she became angered or irritated. "You had them at your mercy and you_—_let them go? Why?"

"Those_—ignoramuses_ have made my time here less than satisfying. With their delusions of grandeur and constant molestation I_—_"

"All the more reason to finish them off!" She pressed.

"Would you let me finish?" Severus asked, his voice dripping with frustration and impatience. Melissa's eyes flared again as her nostrils widened minutely. "Those two are fucking animals," Severus continued. "Wouldn't you agree that death would be too simple a punishment for them? Wouldn't you say there are more exquisite ways in which they can pay?" He inquired pompously.

"I hadn't considered that," Melissa admitted as her frustration seemed to evaporate to give way to her more carnal nature. Manifested by a cocky turn of her lips in a seductive smirk.

"Well, now you have," he stated simply as Melissa brought her hands up to brush his arms.

"The way you_—_handled them; your dueling is_—marvelous_," she told him as she began to slowly walk him backwards until he was pressed against a tree. "You're _very_ skilled with a wand in hand, Severus," she cooed as she brushed her lips over his neck.

"Do you think so?" He asked as his eyes fluttered shut while she caressed his earlobe with her teeth.

"Uh-huh," she murmured as her hands began to travel towards his waste band. "Your knowledge of spells is completely boundless. You're such a powerful wizard, Severus. It makes my knees shake and my breath come short an_—_"

She was unable to finish as Severus dipped his head covering her lips with his own. Nothing excited Severus more than general praise of his skills and person. Melissa had discovered that about him quickly last term and used it to her advantage as often as possible. But it wasn't as if the carnal nature of teenage boys posed any kind of challenge. Melissa was sure she could suppress such a base feeling (such as lust) and turn it into a more complex one (such as love). She was certain she could make him love her if she tried just hard enough…. . .

**. . .**

Severus said goodbye to Melissa at the junction where the boys and girls dormitories split into their prospective ways. She had kissed him lovingly on the cheek while he gave her a terse smile in response before walking stiffly up the small spiral staircase. There was a time when he would have a definite spring in his step after relations with Melissa. Since coming back from break Severus noticed their sexual escapades didn't feel the same afterward. It would start expectedly with measurable lust that lasted throughout the ordeal. He enjoyed himself thoroughly, but once it was over with, however, Severus often found himself less satisfied than he remembered. Like the act was indecent or wrong. Where there used to be triumph and arrogance there was only self-doubt blurred with a considerable amount of disgust and self-hatred. None of these negative effects were enough to deter the young man from partaking in such activities. The enjoyment of the act itself outweighed the aftermath. If he could only understand why there was this sudden shift then he would be able to counter it. Of course, Severus did have an idea of what might have been plaguing him so incessantly, but he wouldn't even entertain it with thought.

Snape made his way into the dorm room, shutting the door with a quiet snap behind him. Avery, Mulciber, and Evan were all putting on their cloaks as if they were going somewhere.

"Where are you lot off to?" He asked, although he didn't sound remotely interested as he fell back on his bed. He grabbed the invocation book from his bedside table, which he had since decorated with post-it notes and page markers of a variety of colors.

"We're going down to Hogsmeade to have a drink with an old class mate," Avery explained as he fastened his cloak.

"Sounds thrilling," Severus replied monotonously as he flipped to a section of the volume peppered with purple page markers.

There was a strange moment where Avery turned his head towards Mulciber, moving his eyes towards Severus. Mulciber looked at Avery with confusion as he pulled on his gloves and shook his head as if saying 'I don't know what you're trying to tell me'. Avery rolled his eyes before he irked jerked his head in Snape's direction, trying to indicate that he should be brought along.

"What are you trying to say, man?" Mulciber said off-handedly, as he grew bored with the charade Avery had put on.

"Merlin, you're thick," Avery grumbled. "Severus would you wanna come along? It might serve your best interests," he concluded cryptically.

"Serve my best interests?" Severus snorted. "And how would you know anything of my best interests?"

"Just_—I can't really say anything more here—_but_—_just come along," Avery said, dictating the middle of the sentence in a very slow and indicative way. Severus rolled his eyes. It would be a lie to say he wasn't intrigued by the offer. With a snap of the book shutting closed he bounced off the bed.

"So, where are we going then?" Severus inquired as he took his cloak from where it hung at his fore-poster.

"We told you," Mulciber snapped. "To Hogsmeade."

"Yes, I know that one," Severus responded haughtily. "Where in Hogsmeade?"

"To the Hogshead," Mulciber replied. . .

**. . .**

Severus inhaled deeply of the fresh spring air as they walked the path to Hogsmeade. One of the things he enjoyed the most about being down in the main country was the changing seasons. Up in Helvellyn there was but one season: winter. He had come to Hogwarts and had had the joy of experiencing his first Autumn. When the trees were all different colors and there was a comforting electricity in the air that warmed your stomach. He had watched the breathtaking colors of fall give way to the familiar confines of winter only to melt into Spring. The sun was beginning to break through the torturous clouds of winter. The crisp winter air continued to envelope the grounds as the snow began to melt s. Showing large patches of soil and fresh bright green grass. The wildlife amongst the castle would glow proudly, the not melted snow causing trees and flowers to sparkle in the sunlight. Yes, the changing seasons were a marvel to behold. People that got to witness them all year round didn't understand how truly lucky they were.

The beauty of the seasons aside, this was also Severus' first time going to Hogsmeade. His mother had briefly spoken about her love of the little village so Severus was interested to behold it with his own eyes. As the group of boys stepped over the hill the bustling town came into view. Dozens upon dozens of people swarmed around the thatched roofed buildings carrying various shopping bags and talking merrily. Many people had little paper cups full of steaming liquid in their hands, attempting to warm away the last chills of the retreating winter.

Severus looked up at the names of the stores as his friends and he strode through. Honey Dukes Candy Shop? Asinine. Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop? Cretinous. Zonko's Joke Shop. Absurd. Dogweed & Deathcap Herbs_—_ that shop actually sounded interesting. Severus' gaze lingered as the group walked on as he tried to see through the shop's windows in passing. Perhaps with this herbology shop he could do a couple independent potions projects. The prospect was definitely thrilling. No one had told him there were potions shops down in stupid ole' Hogsmeade.

"Here, we are," Mulciber announced. "The Hogs Heads," he said as he opened and held the door as the other three filed in.

"Where's Lucius?" Evan questioned as he removed his gloves. "He was suppose to be here," he said sounding quite annoyed.

"We're meeting Lucius Malfoy?" Severus asked as he took in the_—'_charming' little pub. The building was vacant save a sleeping old man who may have actually been dead. His skin appeared gnarled and weathered as if already rotting. The lack of patronage was manifested clearly as there wasn't even one decent piece of furniture, rug, or decoration in the place. Everything looked cheap-; not worth more than a galleon or two. Dust was thick on the window sills, mixing with the gunk of balled up cobwebs and other filth. Crumbs decorated every tabletop, falling into the crevasses of the carved graffiti. The smell of the room was old and rough as if water logged and abandoned for centuries.

"Yeah," Avery confirmed. "And he's probably just running late, Rosier, calm down and have a seat."

There was the squeaking and scratching of rickety wooden chairs being pulled out followed by the creak of the furniture as the boys sat down. So, Severus was getting another chance to engage in conversation with Lucius Malfoy. Perhaps this trip would serve his best interests indeed. . .

**. . .**

"Didn't he say three o'clock?" Rosier asked after twenty minutes or so. "He's never been late before."

"I don't think it's anything to worry about, Evan. Lucius takes recruiting very seriously and he wouldn't just up and leave without saying anything.? He'll be here," Avery said before he took a sip from the bitter ale that Mulciber had bought for them from the decrepit barkeep.

"Recruitment for what?" Asked Severus over his untouched cup of ale.

"For the_—_"

"Shut it," Mulciber scolded. "You never know who's listening."

"Oh, come off it," Avery countered. "Why is it do you think we're in this shite heap? So, no one can hear us. There isn't anybody here, Mulciber."

"Even so. . ." Mulciber replied.

"Well since Agent Mulciber over here wants to keep things under wraps let's just say he has connections?"

"Connections?" Severus asked in almost a whine. The last time someone had 'connections' for him it turned out to be an invisibility cloak.

"Yeah you know like people he knows," Avery explained to which Severus scowled slightly.

"I understand what connections are," Severus replied defensively as the door opened with a bang to reveal Lucius Malfoy.

As arrogant as Severus remembered, the blonde man stood at attention his chin raised and his nose pointed down upon all. His black robes were in the best of taste that harbored intricate embroidery of gold and silver thread. His over cloak was a thick, expensive fabric that looked like it was worth more than the building they currently stood in. With a tap of his extravagant cane he walked into the room, letting the door swing shut in his wake.

"Bartender, I'll have a brandy," he announced while he removed his delicate leather gloves. The barkeep gave Lucius a quizzical look before shaking his head slightly as if annoyed.

"Comin' right up then," he grumbled as the sound of clinking glasses trickled through the silence of the pub.

"Gentlemen," Lucius began with a smirk as he approached their table with grace. "Do excuse my tardiness. My previous engagement ran quite longer than I had anticipated. I do apologize."

"Not at all, Lucius," Mulciber said brightly as Malfoy pulled a chair out and sat directly across from Severus. "We quite understand."

"Well I thought you might_—_thank you," he said as the bartender gave him his brandy in a small water stained glass. Lucius picked up the cup, raising it up to his eye level. He examined it harshly before shrugging slightly in a sigh before placing it back down. "Now, I can't help but noticing that you've brought someone along with you this time."

"This is Severus Sna_—_"Rosier began.

"As I'm sure he's capable of introducing himself, we have already met before," Lucius said with a discrete snap, barely turning his gaze to look upon Evan as he spoke to him. Rosier seemed to have flinched at the terse scolding.

"Yes, we've brought him along," Avery said importantly. "He's vital."

A slight line appeared in between Severus' eyes. What was he 'vital' for?

"Well, I couldn't agree more," Lucius said looking at Severus as if a specimen of immense rarity. "Tell me, Severus, because we never got a chance to really talk back at Horace's little Halloween party, but I get the impression that you're a man who dabbles in a bit of dark magic. Would I be correct in assuming so?"

"You would be. I find the branches of dark magic most captivating," he informed him truthfully.

"Why?" Malfoy asked simply. It was as if the three other men didn't exist. Lucius' attention was entirely focused on Snape. Severus sighed slightly before answering.

"Several reasons. For starters dark magic is a portal to our history. Shielded today by relentless stigmas, people are not accustomed to it; it isn't mainstream. From current rejection dark magic has remained pure; shrouded in antiquity. Furthermore it's inherently abstract. It naturally allows me to cross into the realms of surrealism, leaving reality and its many misfortunes behind. Constitutionally it's enigmatic, despite it's long roots in history, which in my opinion is all the more interesting. It appeals to my tastes_—_ I just find it fascinating," Severus concluded simply.

"I couldn't agree more," Malfoy replied as he drummed his fingers on the table. "How old are you, Severus?"

"I turned seventeen two months ago," he replied.

"Congratulations," Lucius said slickly. "How does it feel to be of age?"

"No different than before, honestly," Severus confessed.

"What of your endeavors at school? How do you fair in your classes?" Malfoy asked mundanely. All of these questions were protocol.

"I_—_I fair well," Severus said, swallowing his desire to lament how effortless the course work was. "And have you had any interactions with one Albus Dumbledore during your time at Hogwarts thus far?"

"Unfortunately," Severus answered with a scoff. "The old fool pronounced a detention upon me for calling my potion's partner a mudblood."

"Miss Evans, correct?" Lucius asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, that's right, you know her," Severus said softly and as-a-matter-of-factually. "I had forgotten."

_". . .That guy gives me the creeps," Lily had said at Slughorn's Halloween party._

_"Why do you say that?" Severus had asked._

_"A few years ago when he was a seventh year and I—"_

_"Oh, wait—I don't care," he had said to her. . ._

. . ."More than I would care to," Luciius chuckled, causing a small shiver to run down Severus' spine. What did he even mean by that? Severus' eyebrows furrowed as he tried to dissect Lucius' comment but the older man's wily smirk refused to give any proof of meaning.

"Indeed," Severus said, trying to seem uninterested in what past Lucius and Lily shared. In reality his curiosity was so great his body suffered physical symptoms. He felt aAn actual quiver of desire. "Were you_—_personally acquainted or just shackled together by the bindings of the Slug Club?"

"I can't believe we're talking about the Slug Club," Rosier whispered to Avery who swatted him on the arm with the suggestion of shutting up.

"We were otherwise acquaintances," Lucius said, his shifty smirk blossoming into something more insidious.

The information soaked into Severus' mind as hardened fury erupted in his heart. The lightening of anger heated him to his core while his eyes flashed dangerously. He clenched and unclenched his fists underneath the table, overwhelming him to abandon his common sense. It was all Severus could do to not move his trembling lips and simply demand he be told what had transpired. Maybe a cruel practical joke and that was all?

"I see_—_Unfortunately, I'm afraid I must be going," Severus said curtly as he stood.

He was thankful that he hadn't removed his traveling cloak when they had come in for he was now able to make a hastier exit before his anger and curiosity got the better of him. Every second he spent speaking on this matter was another moment closer to him interrogating Lucius about the now very mysterious event. With his ever-climbing emotions for Evans this situation was too precarious. He did not wish to be educated in her past. Especially her past with Lucius Malfoy. What he would do with such information would potentially be disastrous. For him and his social standing.

"Oh, so soon?" Questioned Lucius. That devious smirk slightly faltered for the first time since Severus had met him. He was quick to regain his barely fallen composure.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Severus replied as he walked around the table. "Lucius, it's been a pleasure," he said. It took a genuine effort to keep his jaw from clenching as he spoke and blasting the door off its hinges as he exited. . .

. . .

Severus stood against the setting sun near the lake, pacing back and forth. The invocation book was securely propped open in his hands, illuminated by the orange light cast over the water. At random intervals his index finger would run down a page as his face contorted in concentration. He would nod occasionally or shake his head in discontentment as he worked his way through the volume for the third or fourth time.

"Hiya, Severus!" Came a friendly voice out in the distance.

Snape lifted his head to see none other than Lily Evans coming towards him. It appeared she had a basket in hand, headed out from the forbidden forest. Severus couldn't help but admire her in the dimming sunlight. The orange rays bouncing off her red hair and accentuating her pale complexion. The sway of her hips was entrancing and Snape couldn't have looked away if he tried. Gazing upon Evans brought Severus back to a couple of hours ago when he had been in that drafty pub with Lucius Malfoy. What had this girl most likely endured at Malfoy's hand? It was best not to think on such things. Not when the anger was so fresh in his mind.

He shut his book with a snap as she approached and tucked it under his arm. "What brings you here, Evans?"

"Oh, I'm Evans again? Well, that's good. Although Mudblood was really beginning to grow on me," she said with a smirk, which Severus returned. "But to answer your previous question I'm just out collecting some potions ingredients for Professor Slughorn."

"Well, aren't you sweet," Severus replied condescendingly. "What is The Professor offering you in exchange for such assistance?"

"Nothing, I do it for free," she said happily as she crossed her ankles where she stood, holding the basket behind her back. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"Reading obviously," he said as he held up the book from under his arm.

"Oh, is that the one from the restricted section?" Lily asked excitedly, extending her arm as if to grab it to which Severus moved the volume out of reach.

"Yes, it is," he answered. "And I've already told you that I'm not discussing it with you."

"Come on!" She pressed, shifting her weight to one side as her hands made their way to her hips. "I helped you get it so I should get to know what its about."

"I would have gotten it with or without your help," he informed her arrogantly.

"Like hell you would have," she enjoined with a laugh. "Wasn't it you who was all like, _'oh Professor Flitwick I require a pass to the forbidden section of the library. It's a horribly dark book for my own personal endeavors'._ Please! You were _so_ shot down! He wasn't going to give you that pass in a million years!" She said through her mild laughter.

"I don't sound like that," Severus informed her as he fought to keep his smile and laughter at bay.

"Oh, you poor thing. You aren't even aware that you sound like a pompous ass hole _all_ the time!" Lily informed him in jest.

"I do not."

"_I do not,"_ she repeated in a snobbish and boastful voice. "See? Sounds exactly like you."

"Well then, how do I not be pompous if you're so clever? Educate me, Oh Wise One, in the ways of the common people," he said arrogantly, basically fueling the point that Lily was trying to make.

"Well, you can start by telling me all about that book you've got in your hands," she said sweetly. She was quite pleased that her ruse had worked. She had hoped he would ask her how he could be less pompous. Even if he was asking to make his point and not give in to hers (which she was sure he was doing).

"Fine," Severus said with a fiery attitude. "Sit," he ordered as he too fell to the grass beneath, sitting Indian style on the ground. "This book is entitled _Invoking The Spirit_," he began as Lily set her basket down simultaneously as herself.

"It contains knowledge about a spell called Invocatio Elementorum or as it was first dubbed by the ancient Romans Acceptis Autem Spiritu; very old magic; both very powerful and unstable. As I understand it, which is subject to change, when the spell is properly executed one develops the ability to embrace or invoke the elements. The model of what I understand to be five elements can be thought of as a spiritual map that reveals the landscape of human souls. By combining the psyche to the world around us through magic, a shift takes place that can only be described as perfect homeostasis or living in perfect harmony with the natural world. This relationship between the supposed spirit and the cosmos forms the basis for the magical worldview which enables one to live a life of power. . .So, that's it, that's what the book is about. You've made all that fuss for this," he said raising the volume in his hand indicatively.

"I would say that's a proper fuss, it's really interesting. I've never even heard of that spell before," Lily said as she pierced Severus with those green eyes of hers. She was looking right into his own black eyes as she spoke making Severus blush to which he looked down to hide his face.

"Well, of course _you've_ never heard of it," he said as he pulled a daisy from the grass at his boot and began to rip it petal by petal. "You have no interest in dark magic."

"It's a curse?" She asked skeptically, keeping her intense gaze focused on Snape. It seemed so whimsical and nice. Since it had to do with becoming one with the Earth and so forth. Lily was surprised to learn it was considered dark magic.

"Yes, it's a curse," he said as he rose his gaze to meet her own. "Conventional magic was invented and is utilized to assist the caster. To manipulate the world around said witch or wizard. Dark magic, the first kinds of magic, was invented to fulfill and enhance the caster."

"If that's true then why is it that so much dark magic is centered around bringing pain and suffering to everyone else except the one who casts the spells?" Lily asked calmly.

She didn't want to ague with him about it, she was genuinely curious. All of her current friends detested and loathed black dark magic and anyone who knew anything worth knowing about dark arts would never give her the time of day. Usually Severus would be counted among those who wouldn't give her the time of day but at the present moment he seemed uncharacteristically compliant.

"That's a good question," he said as he bent his right knee up to rest his elbow upon it.

"Thank you," Lily jutted in happily.

"As I said before, initially magic was invented to make those using it stronger and more powerful. When those spells became, shall we say boring, wizards and witches wanted to test their magic on the other things. Conjure items that weren't there before, make objects come without retrieving them; so on and so forth. This was how conventional magic was born. Conventional magic grew in popularity and became the norm of witches and wizards everywhere. Mind you, there weren't that many when all this was going on_—_maybe only a couple thousand. Anyway, as conventional magic became popular there were some who wanted to combine the two branches. Which at this junction were already being called dark and light. I suspect that cruelty through dark arts was conceived by the notion that weakening another makes you stronger. However, since magic created to manipulate the outside world hadn't been invented when the first dark spells were so the notion was never thought up. It took the introduction of conventional magic to birth the curses, hexes, and jinxes that you're familiar with today as the dark arts."

"That's really interesting, I didn't know that," Lily confessed as she digested his lecture. "You really like this dark magic stuff, huh?"

"Yes, Lily," he said with a slight chortle. "I really like this_—'_stuff'."

Lily's face lit up at the mention of her name on his lips. This was the very first time he hadn't called her Evans; mudblood; imbecile; or any other insult he could concoct. He had called her 'Lily' and she couldn't have felt more triumphant and light-spirited. It felt as if the long journey to him accepting her as a friend was well within her grasp. She could taste the victory on her tongue it was so near. If only the end could come today. . .

"So, have you tried casting the spell yet?" She asked, tilting her head to one side in inquiry.

"Are you insane?" He asked with a laugh. "I don't know enough about it yet. It'll take me weeks to decipher the proper execution of such a complex spell."

"Do you want any help researching it? I could help you," she said happily. She hoped he would accept her offer although something in the pit of her stomach told her that he just wasn't there yet.

"No, I think I'll pass. I've had quite enough of your help in the recent past, thank you," he informed her as he pulled at the grass around his ankles.

"Well, I've got to get going, then," Lily said not feeling offended by his refusal at all. She had anticipated it. "I'll see you in class."

"Yeah, see you," he said vacantly as he watched her intently while she walked from him. A small tingle worked its way through his body, from his groin to his stomach, as he gawked, making him tear his gaze away. He didn't feel like being aroused at the moment and watching Evans wouldn't help with that.

Severus stood from where he sat, stretching his arms into the air when a particular image caught his eye. In the distance he was certain he saw Madame Pomfrey and an unknown person heading right towards that obscene liability, the whomping willow. Severus took a few steps closer to the scene, craning his eyes to see whom she was leading in there and he was surprised to see Remus Lupin at her feet. The old nurse immobilized the thing and the two disappeared within.

"What the?" Severus asked quietly as he collected his book from the grass and made his way towards the willow. He crossed the grounds quickly for the sun was just about to disappear completely over the horizon and he would be liable for detention if caught outside. He found a comfortable bush that was neither close nor far and crouched, waiting for what ever it was that was going on. After a few minutes the nurse returned alone from the hole, reversed the immobilizing enchantment, and walked away_—_which meant Lupin was still inside. Severus stood from his bush completely confused and thirsty for knowledge.

Just as Severus was going to cast his own immobilizing charm on the rabid tree three more figures appeared from the castle with obvious intentions of going towards the whomping willow. Snape made a dive back to his bush and steadied himself, studying The Marauders to see if they might have seen him. All of them were looking over in his direction although it appeared his presence was still covert for the trio turned their attention back on the large ramped willow. Potter immobilized the tree and all three of them walked into the hole a. As calmly as if they did it every damn day.

Severus was desperate to know what they were up to but with all four of them present it would be a blood bath with his blood on the floor. No, he would wait until the opportune moment to strike at this mysterious conundrum. He would certainly be keeping an eye on Lupin from now on.

It was unknown to Severus but one of the Marauders _had_ seen him and Sirius was very unhappy . . .

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter nine! As always I would like to thank those of you who have expressed interest in my FF through review or adding it to your alert/fav list! I always appreciate those things. On another note, it makes me happy to inform everyone that I've acquired a BETA reader so the grammar and syntax should be less grueling to behold. However, with an entire editing process comes longer waits between updates. I'm sure it's worth it to be rid of my comma frenzies (or lack there of) lol. So, let's all take a moment to appreciate FictionIsBetter for taking on that arduous task!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing created and or mentioned, by J.K. Rowling, in the books of Harry Potter. This story is a product intended for enjoyment not financial gain.

**Rating: Mature  
**Language Content; Sexual Content; Child Abuse; Implied Rape; Implied incest

* * *

Today was the day that Severus was going to attempt _Invocatio Elementorum_. He stood in a clearing of the forest, nothing but trees and shrubbery to bear witness to his first crack at invoking the spirit. Birds chirped in the background while the sun admirably tried to burn through the clouds in the melancholy sky. The snow of winter was down to its last meager piles, which were more slush than actual ice. Severus furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as his eyes darted across the tiny scroll of the invocation volume. His finger was diligently following his gaze as he devoured the sentences word by word.

"Ave cu-custodes," Severus stumbled, reading the incantation aloud for practice before he made his first attempt. "Sep-ten-trio . . .Sep-_ten_-trio. . .Sep_ten_trio; Mer-id-ies. . ._Meridies;_ Oriens; O-Oci-Occi-dens. . .Occidens et diam. Vo-vocat Poten-Potenti_— oh, _for fucks sake_—_Occidens et diam. Vocat Potentias airt, deas, iar, tuath, aethyr. What a bloody mouth full," he lamented before running through the opening lines again and again until it flowed like running water with the entire incantation.

Severus walked towards the satchel he had brought along; filled with the items he would need to complete the spell. This was very old magic and could not be done with a simple wave of his wand. In olden times witches and wizards opted to give sacrifices in order to strengthen their curses and, by extension, themselves. While some spells required a mere pinprick of blood, others required an entire animal as an offering. This spells required neither flesh nor blood alone but nature itself as well. It was the five elements that Severus had to appease with his offering of Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and the Center or Spirit.

For Earth, Severus had a jar of dirt that he had collected from the bank of the Great Lake where the soil was nutrient rich and full of microscopic life. He had mixed the soil with purified salt and onyx stone as the two were supposed to strengthen the magic. For Air, Severus was enticed to utilize a symbol. Trapping the atmosphere into a jar was impossible, even for a wizard. He opted for a bundle of eagle feathers tied with crimson twine that he had anointed with the smoke of burning clove and topaz stones that the invocation book had said embodied the element of Air. For Fire, he had made a small hearth from a circle of rocks found upon the forest floor. With a flick of his wand the sticks he had gathered ignited. Filling the clearing with the crackle and aroma of flame. Water was simple enough. He had taken a bowl from the great hall at last night's supper and since brought it to the clearing to use for his experiment. Severus went into his satchel and pulled out a bottle of water with heavy pearls sunken at the bottom. There was a film on top of the water that was liquid mercury, which Severus had to steal from Slughorn's personal store. Amongst the bottle was yet another item which was the skin of shaven cherries. With gentle hands he knelt before his bowl, pouring a healthy amount of sparkling water and cherry skin in. As for the element of Spirit, which Severus understood to be the most important and powerful, he had but one choice. Next to his satchel sat four or five white doves in a square cage (which Severus had acquired through much effort in the forest over the last week)

"Alright," Severus breathed as he opened the cage to extract one of the little things. With a quick jerk of his wrist the animal's neck was snapped leaving it limp in his hands. Severus took a switchblade from his pocket, flicking it up to life before cutting the bird's head off. He sprinkled the blood that poured from the wound about his altar, 'purifying' it with the blood of the dove, which was the symbol and embodiment of all that was: the spirit of the universe.

Severus then picked up the book from the ground and propped it on a nearby stump. With a quick look at his watch (which told him he had about forty minutes until potions class) he prepared to begin. He slowly took a cleansing breath as he drew his wand, raising his hands above his head as the book had instructed. There was a thick silence in the clearing as he closed his eyes, raising his chin so his nose pointed towards the heavens. There was nothing else to do but speak the Latin incantation.

"Hail to the guardians of the North, South, East, West, and Center," he began slowly and powerfully, his voice echoing all around the clearing. "Cave of darkness, windswept meadow, breath of fire, rushing stream removing strife. I invoke thee!"

A small wind began to pick up, rustling the leaves and trees about the clearing. As Severus' hair twirled mildly in the gust his arms grew relaxed and limp. His hands appeared to be slouching in the air as his wand hung in the balance of his relaxed fingers.

"Woven together! As above, so below, as within, so without. I invoke thee. With clarity and the power to know, I invoke thee!"

The wind began to grow stronger as the water in his bowl began to ripple. The doves in their cages were fluttering their wings and cooing viciously at the rabid wind. The jar of dirt was vibrating softly as the fire was being bullied and beaten by the blowing breeze. Severus' hair was whipping wildly around him as he reiterated the incantation. On the second go-around the gusts picked up even more as sparks began to emit from Severus' wand. He noticed that his feet and face felt extremely hot like they were encased in steam. There was a buzzing noise filling the clearing that Severus hadn't even noticed until it became overwhelming.

"Hail to the guardians_—_to the guardians_—_Fuck!" He screamed as his head felt fit to burst from that damn buzzing. His hands leaped to his ears with fiery quickness as he gave an agonizing howl before sinking to his knees. "Fuck!" he screamed again but his voice seemed drained out by the overbearing noise. It felt like his whole brain was pulsating. Just as everything became too devastating to bear and Severus was sure his entire body was going to spontaneously combust there was a loud bang that drove a quiver through the clearing. Severus was pushed off his knees and slammed against a tree, hitting his head against the trunk before falling face first into the loamy forest floor. That's when everything went dark.

The first sense to return to Severus was sound- birds chirping, doves cooing, the rustle of the breeze through the bushes, the exhausting pound of his own pulse parading in his ears. The next sensation was pain- a debilitating ache at the back of his head and a stinging above his right eye. Severus groggily pushed himself up, his hands mixing with rotting leaves and rubbish from the forest floor. A small groan escaped his lips as he placed a hand on the back of his head only to wince in discomfort. There was a small gash above his eye that was manifested by blood on his fingers upon inspection. With much effort, Severus succeeded in pushing himself to his feet. He wavered extravagantly before toppling over, grabbing the very tree that had assaulted his head for support.

"What the fu_—_," he moaned as he pressed his hand to the side of his face devoid of lacerations.

The cold skin of his hand felt soothing on his pounding head, bringing him moderate relief. He groaned as he pushed himself away from the support of the tree, staggering towards his satchel to retrieve the pain killing solution he foresaw he would need. Severus sloppily dropped to his knees before the backpack, coughing slightly as he did. As fate would have it the bottle containing the potion was hidden somewhere at the bottom forcing Severus to feebly search for it. His fingers didn't appear to be working correctly as he dug through the contents of his bag.

_"Ugh, what am I doing?"_ Severus thought as he looked around for his wand on the forest floor. It was of course lying next to the tree that had knocked him unconscious. With much chagrin he crawled back to the tree to collect his wand before forcing the pain killer into his hands with magic. He uncorked the bottle with urgency before spilling the entire vial down his throat. Relief came quickly after as the ache in his head turned into a dull throb and then, nothing. He sat for a moment, relishing the fact that his head didn't feel like cracking open as he remembered he had class. How long had he even been passed out? With a quick glance at his watch he discovered he was late for potions by twenty minutes.

"Shit!" Severus cursed as he quickly pushed his tired body off the forest floor. He grabbed his satchel, put up the wards to protect his designated altar, and made quickly for the castle.

**. . .**

Severus bounded down the hall, his footsteps echoing all around him, his bag hitting his side as he charged. He spun around the corner, sliding ungracefully on the slick stone floor before he rushed down a staircase. His breath was beginning to run short as he sprinted through the complex maze that was the dungeons. As the potion's classroom door came into view, Severus gave a final spurt of speed before bursting in the classroom.

"Ah, Severus!" Slughorn boomed as Snape rounded in. "I thought you might be_—_what happened to your eye my boy?" He asked, his face contorting into concern as he took steps to approach the young man. The whole class was now watching Severus and the professor, which made Snape feel uncomfortable and on display.

"It's nothing, Sir," said Severus as he placed a finger over the wound as if assessing it to prove to Slughorn of it's well-being.

"Have you been to see the nurse, Mr. Snape? It looks like a nasty gash," he said bending to look closer at the scratch, which had already began to scab with dried blood.

"Yes," he lied as he began to walk towards his seat where Lily was watching the scene. Her chin was in her hand and she was seemingly deep in thought.

"And she said everything_—looked—_alright?" Asked Professor Slughorn, his voice oozing with skepticism. He was very suspicious that some begrudged student might have attacked Severus. This wouldn't be the first time it happened. He was also doubtful that he went to see Madam Pomfrey. The laceration seemed void of any cleaning or treatment. Had he actually been to see the nurse, that wound would be unnoticeable.

"Yes, Sir," Severus replied. "She gave me a clean bill of health," he informed his instructor as he pulled out his chair.

"Well, if you're sure, you can open your book to page one-hundred-twenty-three. We're studying the properties of alkaline bases."

Severus sat down at his desk eliciting Lily's attention who gazed at the wound on his forehead with extreme curiosity. He opened his textbook as she leaned to try and make eye contact with him, her face steaming with interest.

"So, how did you say you got that scratch?" She whispered under Slughorn's lecture.

"I didn't," he grunted, his eyes glued to the words on his textbook.

"Well, how did you get it then? Were those idiots giving you a hard time again?" She inquired, jerking her head towards the Marauders who sat in the back of the classroom.

"_No,_" he replied defensively. "I accidentally knocked myself unconscious," he informed her nonchalantly.

"Seriously?" Lily asked, her expression incredulous.

"Yes," he answered casually, still not turning to look at her.

"How did you manage to do that?" She asked with a small chuckle.

"Oh, think that's funny do you?" He asked with something that might have resembled a mischievous grin if it weren't plastered on Severus' face.

"Hell yeah," she said happily. "But really how did you_,"_ she paused to laugh. "Knock yourself out?"

"I was in the forest," he replied cryptically. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What were you doing in the forest?" She asked. "I mean I know you're dark and brooding and the forest 'calls' to you but I'm almost certain that you were up to something."

"Oh please," Severus snorted. "The forest does not 'call' to me. Just because I don't have pink frosting running through my veins like you doesn't mean I'm brooding or otherwise."

"Awww," Lily cooed, placing a comical hand over her heart. "Your denial is _so_ cute," she said with a teasing grin. Severus squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'm not_—cute_," he said seriously. As if the word harbored some kind of grave insult.

"Right, of course not," Lily said with an undertone of condescension. "You're very manly and brusque."

"Thank you," he said simply with an air of jest about him to which Lily chuckled merrily.

"A little less chatter over there, please," Slughorn boomed at Severus and Lily from the front of the classroom.

"Sorry Professor," they both chimed in unison.

**. . .**

The bell rang in due time but it couldn't have come soon enough. The lecture Professor Slughorn had given was both boring and exceedingly lengthy. The fact that Severus knew alkaline bases like the back of his hand didn't help with the bore of the curriculum. As Severus stalked through the halls of the dungeons, heading for the entrance hall to make his way to Ancient Runes, he found Lily by his side.

"So, you never did tell me how you managed to knock yourself out," she said as they walked through a sea of chattering first years.

"I know that," he informed her. "If you hadn't noticed I was being deliberately cryptic."

"I did notice," she countered without missing a beat. "But I'm surprised _you_ haven't noticed that I'm going to keep asking you until you give in."

"Alright," he complied with mild irritation, knowing very well she was telling nothing but the truth. "I made an attempt at the Invocation Spell and it didn't go as smoothly as I would have hoped."

"You tried it?" She asked excitedly. "What happened? How did you end up unconscious?"

"The spell is more powerful than I am at the present time. There's no way a bag can carry an item that exceeds its volume, correct?"

"Yeah? So, you're the old bag and The Invocation Spell is the item?"

". . . .Yes," he said after a short pause to properly hate her interpretation of his metaphor (calling him an old bag).

"Well, I was reading up on it and I found that it's meant to be cast by an entire coven not just one wizard. Maybe that has something to do with why you failed so miserably?"

"You researched the spell?" He asked, ignoring her comment about his epic failure as they began to climb the stairs to the entrance hall.

"Yeah, I just said that," she said as if he was being deliberately obtuse. Her tone and attitude could have been something that came straight from Severus. "I went to the library that day after we talked. Even though you said you didn't need any help it's obvious you do," she said with a little laugh.

"You shouldn't have researched the spell," he told her firmly. She was _still_ trying to assist him in invoking the spirit and he didn't want her to for two reasons. One: he wanted the power the spell would bring for his own. Second: it turned out the spell was twice as unstable as he had figured meaning Lily becoming injured was an ever-present danger.

"Why not? You just said you knocked yourself out when trying to cast it and you still deem it unnecessary for anyone to help you?"

"Not 'anyone' just not you," he snapped quickly.

He hadn't meant to say it but it had slipped out. A wave of disgrace washed over Severus immediately as the familiar guilt of upsetting Lily took over. The two of them had stopped walking and were staring at one another intently. Lily was chewing the inside of her bottom lip and was looking uncharacteristically offended and_—_angry. Her lively green eyes had a film of animosity over them, masking their usual cheerful undertone. Severus eyed her with suspicion hoping she wasn't awfully furious although she looked it. Living with three sisters had taught him something about reading women.

"Fine," she said smoothly as if his comment hadn't insulted her. Severus knew this meant she was _very_ insulted. She turned around with a meager 'see you' and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Wait I didn't mea_—_" Severus called after her. Unfortunately she was lost in the sea of students and out of ear shot. . .

**. . .**

Severus, his body tense and his jaw clenched, walked into ancient runes wishing nothing more than for the class to end quickly so that he may go and find Lily to explain what he had said to her. He really hadn't meant it to come out as offensive as it had, but he could see why she was upset. He took his seat in silence, resting his chin on folded arms as he simmered in his own resentment. Not only was it resentment for his actions but for his emotions as well. He still wasn't accustom to feeling guilty about hurting a muggle born's feelings (or anyone's for that matter). For all intents and purposes he should have counted Lily's offense an immense victory but even he had to admit he had since changed and was well beyond that point. In order to avoid this insatiable guilt he would have to watch his big, stupid, insulting mouth.

As Severus was seething he was unaware that one of his prime enemies had been walking indisputably in his own direction. Severus' eyes found Sirius as he approached, pulling out the chair beside him. The seats were unassigned in that class but Amanda Moore usually occupied the seat beside Severus. Not Sirius Black.

"_What_ are you doing?" Snape asked bitterly. The words coming out like the lash of a whip.

"Sitting? What does it look like?" He asked as he plopped his arrogant Gryffindor ass in the chair beside Severus.

"I can see that you're sitting. I meant why beside me?" Severus asked through almost clenched teeth as Sirius turned toward him.

"I saw you last week, Snivy, behind those hideous bushes. What were you doing there?" Sirius asked intimidatingly. He was now sitting sideways in the chair so that he could face Severus entirely. His hand was resting on the desk in a slackened fist as he leaned near Snape so that he may speak in a hushed tone.

For some reason Severus' heart sank into his body as he was informed he had been caught spying. It wasn't clear why the notion brought him such dread but it was clear that he didn't want any of those idiots to know he had seen them. It was supposed to be his own private mission to expose those rat bastards for what ever it was they were doing. Not to mention unveiling what ever issue Lupin dealt with. He so wished to learn what it was so that he may disclose it to the entire Hogwarts populace.

Severus didn't answer right away, instead he stared blankly back at Sirius and blinked as if befuddled. "What the hell are you talking about, Black?"

"Last week when James, Peter, and me went into the whomping willow. I saw you, mate, jumping behind some bloody bushes. You were spying on us you twat, don't lie," Sirius said in an agitated whisper. Sirius had brought up a hand and was pointing an accusing finger at Severus while he indicted his espionage.

"Are you off your meds?" Severus asked in a tone that suggested Sirius was insane. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I was just mentioning it because I was wondering if you would be interested in joining us the next time we congregate at the willow," Sirius said, obviously ignoring Severus' charade of ignorance. His tone had shifted as well…to something more pleasant and inviting; manipulative. Sirius may have been sorted into Gryffindor but he was still a Black. And the Black family knew how to 'work' people.

"We meet on the twenty-first next month," he said, his eyebrows raised. "I really hope you can make it." He concluded. As he pushed himself out of the chair the bell rang. "But it's really no snot off my nose—hey Amanda," he said as the Ravenclaw approached her seat with an armful of books.

"Sirius," she said awkwardly as he slid past her. She looked at Severus as she sat, placing her books on the desk. "What was he sitting here for? I thought you guys hated each other?"

"We do," Snape replied as he watched Black saunter over to the back corner that he usually inhabited.

"So, what did he want?" She asked as The Professor entered the classroom with commands that the class settle down.

"Nothing, he was offering me something. . . ."

**. . .**

Severus had the invocation book propped up on his knees. He was a third reading, a third partaking in the conversation going on in the dorm, and a third forcing himself not to go find Lily and apologize to her for what he had said earlier. Mulciber, Avery, Evan, Regulus were all in a circle around the dormitory, entertaining themselves with conversation. There was a large pile of garbage in the center of the group. The wrappers of many candies and chips.

"I hear that if you perform a task admirably he'll reward you with what ever you want," Mulciber said happily before stuffing an entire chocolate frog into his mouth. "Which includes women."

"That isn't true," Regulus said, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh, like you know!" Mulciber countered.

"The Dark Lord doesn't give his followers women to play with when they've done well. That's so simple! If anything you're rewarded with a higher position in his ranks. More responsibility and acknowledgement_—_more power."

"No way," Mulciber said. "That sucks. He's the only one with power so what difference does it make if you're higher or lower in his ranks? I wanna fuck!"

"For fuck's sake," Regulus said as he rolled his eyes.

"Exactly!" Mulciber said happily as he unwrapped another chocolate frog.

"I mean Regulus would know," Avery commented. "Isn't your cousin like one of his right hand death eaters?" He asked.

Regulus looked down bashfully and smiled, biting his bottom lip. "I don't know, mate, I can't really say."

"So, that's a yes, right?" Avery asked with a smile before shoving the younger boy lightly.

"Bella's in the inner circle. I know that much," Regulus said boastfully. His voice had gone quieter, almost a whisper, as he spoke of Bella and Lord Voldemort's ranks. "Then there's Lucius who I see every Christmas. Like you guys all know he's in charge of recruitment."

"That's what he was recruiting for?" Severus asked suddenly, shutting his book with a snap as he became very interested in their conversation. "That day in the Hog's Head?"

"_Yes_," Avery said exasperatingly, throwing his arms into the air and letting them fall. He resembled a giant rag doll as he did so. "That's why I wanted you to come! But then you left before we could even get down to business."

"I already told you that I had felt nauseated," Severus said quietly. It wasn't a complete lie. Lucius had been making him feel sick.

"Well, I know that he's really interested in you," Avery continued as he picked up a magazine on his bedside table.

"He is?" Severus asked as a bout of nerves over came him. Could he truly be that close to obtaining his father's goal of connecting with the death eaters? It seemed too good to be true. Only a letter away from never being strapped into his father's chair again. . .So, why wasn't he going straight to the owlery that very minute? For some unknown reason he didn't want to.

"Duh, Snape!" Mulciber said, throwing a chocolate frog at him that, to Severus' surprise, he caught with his left hand. "You're from a pureblood family that's sole fame is based off of how much you hate muggles and the wizards and witches they produce."

"Yeah," Severus said quietly as he opened his book once more.

Another unwanted wave of disgrace flooded him as Lily paraded in the forefront of his mind. His family, and by extension himself, was famous for hating muggles and muggle borns. A small sigh escaped his lips as he turned the page of his book. Things used to be so simple when he wholeheartedly identified with that belief system. It was easy: hate anybody that wasn't pure blood. Everything was so complicated now. He thought he still hated muggle borns but his feelings for Lily were really starting to contradict that notion. Now that they were talking regularly out of class (and he wasn't calling her mudblood) things felt so convoluted. He didn't really know where he stood anymore and it was unsettling. So, like most anyone, he opted to go with what was comfortable by hiding behind his mask of prejudice although his heart wasn't in it any longer. If he pretended long enough perhaps it would make it true again. . .

There was a knock on the door making all the boys jump slightly.

"Are you expecting someone?" Avery asked Mulciber who shook his head. "Anyone expecting someone?" There was a choir of negative responses.

"Whos that?" Mulciber asked as he pushed himself off the bed.

"It's Missy," came Melissa's voice. "Is Severus in there?"

"Yeah," Mulciber said as he unlocked and opened the door with a gentleman's finesse, hanging against the doorframe as she entered.

"Hiya," she said to Severus with a seductive turn of her lips.

"Hey," he responded as he too cracked a smile.

Melissa being there was an absolute Godsend! If there was anything that could distract him from his current situation with Lily it was having sex. He eagerly bounced off his bed and made a quick couple of strides until his hand was enveloping Missy's and he was leading her out of the room, the whistles and encouragement from his friends echoing in his ears. He didn't care about any of that, however_—_he barely even noticed their catcalls. Severus was dead focused on removing these guilty emotions from his tired mind. . .

Severus buttoned his shirt slowly, his brain and chest fuming with frustration. He and Melissa had gone to their clearing in the forest, quickly removed each others clothes, and copulated for about an hour on the forest floor. Severus' climax, the instance where everything was supposed to go blank and be vacantly wondrous was plagued by thoughts of Lily. It was maddening! The moment that was meant to be a rush of pleasure that was his alone to enjoy was infected by thoughts of that damn girl. His hopes that having sex would occupy his mind away from such things had failed. Where he should have been thinking of anything but his disgrace, it was all he could think of. It was too insatiable to bear.

**. . .**

Severus walked through the forest, the dead leaves and twigs cracking underneath his feet. He was on his way to his altar to attempt invoking the spirits again, his satchel secured to his back. Filled with all the items he was going to need. He was muttering the incantation to himself as he trudged, imagining himself successfully executing the curse.

"Hey, Sev_—_Severus wait up!" Came a voice along with the sound of running footsteps. Severus turned quickly, drawing his wand to see Lily Evans jogging towards him.

"Evans!" Severus yelled with a tone of incredulity as he re-pocketed his wand. "What in Merlin's name are you doing out here?"

"I-I_—_hold on," she said as she huffed and puffed with labored breathing.

"Did you run all the way from the entrance of the forest?" He asked, observing her tortured body gulping and gasping for air.

"Mmhm," she said as she leaned on her knees. "I-I saw you—going in," she swallowed hard. "Into the forest, I mean. I thought you might be_—_going to try invoking the spirit again."

"Not that it's your business but that is precisely what I'm doing," he said sharply. Why was he such a prat all the time? "So if you don't mind I would like to get back to that," he concluded as-a-matter-of-factually before turning around and heading for his altar.

"I wanna see," she chimed as she began to follow him.

"You most certainly will not see," he said without looking back at her while he walked. "You'll go back to the castle."

"Oh, and who's going to make me?" She asked challengingly.

"I am," he answered monotonously, still without looking back at her.

"You and what army?" She asked under her breath.

"What?"

"I said I'd like to see you try," she said happily as she made her way to walk by his side. This is when Severus realized she wasn't wearing her school uniform but tight bell-bottom jeans and a loosely fitted beige tank-top assorted with multiple necklaces and bracelets that made her jingle as she walked. The familiar scent of redwood radiated off her, intoxicating Severus' sense of smell.

"What are you wearing?" He asked with an amused smile.

"This outfit," she said taking the hem of the shirt and spreading it out. "My Mum sent it for my birthday." She let the shirt flutter back down to her abdomen.

It wasn't that he didn't like it. In fact he thought Lily looked quite—'distinguished' wasn't the right word but it was the first one that came to mind.

"So, they're muggle clothes then?" He asked as they continued on their way through the forest. Severus didn't understand why he was leading her to his altar but he didn't seem to be questioning it either. Her company was becoming comfortable for him and he was shocked to find he was pleased to have her by his side.

"Yep, these are my muggle clothes," she said pulling at the hem of her shirt once more and smiling down at it. "I like them."

"They suit you," he said without missing a beat.

"I know right_—_I'm just kidding!" she said as she laughed at her own joke. Making Severus smile at her adorable amusement. As Lily's chuckles dissipated, giving way to the noises of the forest, the two walked in silence. Severus looked down at her as they walked, an apology aching to roam free from his lips.

"Lily, about the other day in the hall," he blurted out against his own discretion. It was as if it were ripped from him against his will. He refused to look at her while he spoke, his gaze focused straight ahead as they walked on.

"What about it?" She asked, her stomach tingling as she felt an apology in the _very_ near future.

"Well, about the spell. I had said that I would rather have anybody's help but yours or something like that? And well—I feel like I might have been a little short with you."

"Yeah you were," she agreed, nodding her head a little. _'Here it comes,'_ she thought excitedly. Though the elation didn't read on her face. At a single glance one would assume she wasn't anticipating anything or have any hopes for the direction of the conversation.

"Well, I—," He drew in a large breath and expelled it fluidly. "I would like to apologize. Your help would be as good as any," he continued seeing the smile light up Lily's breath taking face.

"This doesn't mean I'll accept your help," he concluded anticlimactically. "I still don't want you associated with this mess."

"Ugh, why not?" She asked, her voice strained with exasperation. She had craned her neck back in frustration as she spoke, her long red hair raining over her back like a waterfall.

"It's too dangerous," he stated simply. "Or need I remind you that I was knocked unconscious last week."

"All the more reason for someone to be there when you whack yourself on the head," she argued. "I don't have to participate, I can just watch," she offered.

"I don't know," Severus said, trailing off as he looked up at the canopy where a patch of sun was shining through. "I don't know how far the radius of the magic goes or if you'll be affected by it."

"Since when do you care what happens to me anyway?" She asked with a chuckle. "I thought it didn't matter what befell dingy lil' mudbloods like me."

There was a momentary pause while Severus contemplated saying what was actually on his mind. Well, honesty hadn't made him spontaneously combust yet. "You're not a dingy little mud—muggle born."

"Yes, I am. I am muggle born," she countered. She had definitely noticed that he was going to say 'mudblood' but had changed his mind. This made her heart soar.

"Well, I know_ that_—but you're not a—mudblood," he said, looking down at the ground. He was unable to look straight ahead for he felt mortified and embarrassed. The words felt odd yet refreshing on his tongue. The conversation was going to such unexpected places that it made Severus want his previous sentence to be his final words on the subject lest he melt from humiliation and discomfort.

"Thanks, Severus," Lily said with a slight smile on her lips. She understood what a milestone this was for the young man and was astounded that he had said it. She knew he would have had to come around eventually but she never thought today was that day when she woke that morning. "That means a lot coming from you." She meant it.

"Let me ask you a question," Severus said after a while as they were close to approaching his precious altar. He knew they were near for they were passing through a designated patch of fir trees that Severus used as one of his many land markers to navigate the forest.

"What's that?" Lily asked as she began to swing her arms at her sides. She would swing them towards her rear until they sprang back around to clap in front of her only to go back and repeat their previous path.

"Why do you hang around me all the time?" He asked. "I mean up until today I've been completely nasty to you."

"Not completely. Not all the time," she said to which he pulled a skeptical expression. "I mean it," she said in a laugh. "I'm sure you thought your prickly personality caused me a lot more damage than it actually did."

"Indeed," he said as he pushed a large hanging branch out of his way and holding it up so Lily could pass through unmolested.

"Thanks," she said simply as she walked through.

"But really, why hang around me?" He asked as he abandoned the branch. "I would always call you mudblood and all kinds of other things. Why did you bother with me so incessantly?"

"Well, I guess I'm just drawn to you for some reason," she said with an omniscient grin.

"Oh," he said, looking disappointed and confused. "How—cryptic."

"Yep," she said happily, eliciting a scowl from Severus, which melted into a tiny smile. He would just let her have her secrets. . .

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter 10! Thoughts?


End file.
